Tonberry With No Name
by Loki Thorson
Summary: A collection of Omakes, myself and others have written for Stewart92's "A Skittering Heart".
1. Tonberry With No Name

**The Tonberry With No Name**

The kitchen door opened unexpectedly from behind him, making Danny jump and almost drop his mug of fresh coffee on the floor. Turning quickly, he caught a glimpse of his teenage daughter Taylor, as she sheepishly stumbled into the house carrying a full looking duffle bag.

"Hi, Dad," she squeaked.

Danny glanced at the wall clock, it was too darn early for this. Putting on his most stern expression, the one that always caused his late wife to snicker at him behind her hand, he turned to his only child and asked, "Where have you been this early in the mor[yawn]rning?"

Taylor looked down at the floor looking abashed and began mumbling.

Danny sighed. "Taylor," he said gently. "Please look up at me and speak clearly. I do enough navel gazing for the both of us, yah." Danny smiled as Taylor giggled at his bad joke and atrocious Hawaiian accent. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much Dad," she began, "I just went for a run down the road to the park to meet my friend, Pa... Sabah. She was dropping off some things to me for a school project on her way to work."

"Oh, what things?" Danny asked looking pointedly at her bag that was now on a nearby chair.

Taylor looked nervous for a moment then smiled, "Go ahead and look, I'm going to take a quick shower before school." Before he could reply, she took off upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door.

Danny took a breath before his curiosity got the better of him and unzipped the bag. He let it out slowly along with a light chuckle as he took in the cat plushy in his hand. It was a black cat with a white stomach wearing a gold crown and red cape, of all things. He chuckled at the image of the superhero cat plushy Taylor had brought home, then looked at the other two toys in the bag. One looked like a cross between a cactus and a man caught in mid running motion with an orange flower on the top of it's head. The other gave Danny pause for a moment, it looked like a green lizard in a monks robe carrying a rubber knife in one hand and a old fashioned lantern in the other.

"What an odd bunch," Danny mumbled, before placing the cat doll down on the bag and turning back to making his breakfast. Checking the time once again he clicked the radio on to find out the local news.

*bees, is our top story this morning. This happened not more then thirty

minutes ago in suburban Brockton Bay, as the famous 80's actor was set

to testify for the defense in the Canary Trials as a character witness for

Ms. McPhee. Witnesses say he was taking a morning walk in a local park

before his turn in court later today when a young teenage girl ran into him

causing him to stumble into the side of a storage shed, before she turned

the corner and disappeared. Moments later the infamous Gold Blur appeared

from around the corner the girl had turned and dodging around the now

recovered actor, clipping the storage shed in it's haste before disappearing

out of the park. The now damaged shed, released an angry swarm of bees

from their hibernation which immediately attacked the unfortunate actor.

The PRT is searching for any information on the teenage girl and her possible

connection to the Gold Blur. She is described as tall, gangly with long dark

hair in a blue hoody and jeans. Once again our top story, actor Henry Winkler,

covered in bees.

Now to the international news. Reports of a deranged man in a red costume

are coming in from Russia, as whoever he is cuts a swath of mayhem through

the country heading south towards China. One reporter says the menace keeps

repeating the same name over and over again. Arthur Jimmy Chong. It's said...*

Danny turned the radio off, shaking his head at the absurdity of the news today, almost like a bad comedy sometimes. Turning to the table with now cooked breakfast, he sat down across from the three dolls that were sitting on the table and began to eat. Half way through the meal, he began to think that there was something he was missing as he looked at the dolls. As ideas were starting to turn, Taylor stomped down the stairs moving quickly.

"I'm late! Bye Dad!" Taylor said as she quickly gathered up the dolls and ran out the door.

Danny chuckled as he thought about how in a rush his tall, gangly, dark haired daughter was. He should buy her a new sweater, that blue one she was wearing was getting a little thread-bare. Danny stopped chuckling to himself and almost choked on his now cold coffee when he looked down at the chair Taylor's bag had been on, and saw the large yellow feather.


	2. Tonberry With No Name 2

**Tonberry With No Name 2**

'City buses, as a rule, must be serviced by the nearest wretched hive of scum and villainy. That is seemingly everywhere except in Brockton Bay, where grants maintained by trustees to the Marquis (who is currently on a working vacation for the next xx years), kept them in clean working order. It says something when the villain cares more for city infrastructure then the heroes', Taylor thought to herself as the bus she was on came closer to Winslow High, second place winner for the hive of scum but lacked enough villainy for the first place win (it still belonged to the DMV). The bag in her lap twitched almost falling to the floor before she caught it. "Easy guys," she hurriedly whispered, "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."

The bag became still again and Taylor sighed in relief. Taking a look around her to see if anyone saw or heard her, her eyes met the eyes of black girl a few years younger then her and those of a hansom muscular male a few years older.

"Big brother," the girl mock whispered, "That strange white girl is talking to herself and is now looking at me."

"Aisha, don't provoke the crazy white girl. The police would just claim she's eccentric and throw you in juvie," said the muscl... i mean older brother, taking hold of his younger sisters arm and moving to the other end of the bus.

Taylor was mortified, she carefully unzipped her bag and looked at it's contents. "I'm not crazy, right?" she asked. The stuffed dolls in the bag seemed to shrug as the bus hit a plot hole. "That's reassuring."

Taylor quickly made her way from the bus stop, to a side door into the school and quickly hid her bag in the teacher's lounge. "Just a few more hours guys," Taylor mumbled as she made her way to class, avoiding Them, by shear chance more then skill.

Taylor managed to avoid the attention of Them until just fifteen minutes till the lunch bell when she raised her hand and got permission to go to the bathroom. As Taylor left the class room a girl in the corner began sending a text. Taylor quickly made her way to the lounge and grabbed her bag before making her way to a third floor bathroom almost jumping at imaginary shadows that seemed to follow her.

After making sure no one was there, Taylor entered a stall and locked the door while breathing a sigh of relief. Opening her bag she took out her lunch and whispered, "Not much longer now" She took a bite of her sandwich, "Get in my belly," she giggled. Then the door banged open, voices carried over to her, THEM! 'It's okay,i'm not here, you can't see me, help,' quickly sped through her mind just before a hand snatched her bag from under the stall door. "No!" she yelled trying to open the door, but it was being held closed from the outside, as the cruel laughter grew in volume.

"What's the matter Hebert," came the voice of her ex-friend Emma. "We used to share everything, no reason I can't keep doing so now is there."

Hurry up," Sofia commanded from where she was holding the door shut (remind me to send a strongly worded letter to the contractors for their shoddy workmanship) "The bells going to ring in a minute."

A noise from above her alerted Taylor to where the button cute Maddison, leered at her with several sugar drinks in hand. "HI Taylor," she perkily piped up as she opened one of the cans. "I noticed how awful you stank this morning, like a chicken farm or something, so we're giving you a nice shower to help. Isn't that great." Then she and Emma, who had climbed the other stall, started dumping multiple juice packs onto her.

When the deluge was over Taylor looked and felt like a drowned moggle. Then along with the laughter of Them, came the sound of a zipper coming undone, sending a spike of dread into her heart. "Emma! Please don't! Leave my bag alone!" Taylor pleaded.

"Why," came the redhead's cruel voice. "What do you have in there? Merchant drugs, you seem the type."

"Oh my gosh!" came Maddison's squeaky clean voice (like a little mouse really). "Look at these! They're so cute!"

"High quality too," said Emma. "No way she could afford these."

Sofia scoffed, "Probably stolen then. Where'd you get them Hebert, your favorite John." Taylor could practically here the sneer in Sofia's voice. "You know what, I think we should confiscate these as concerned citizens. We don't want Hebert falling to a line of petty theft, the weakling would get herself killed walking down her front step at night."

"Emma, please give them back," Taylor whimpered as her eyes began to sting from the juice.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. "Sorry Taylor, can't hear you," spoke Emma. "But don't worry, we'll give them a good home."

Then they left, after jamming the stall door shut, cackling like three hyenas terrorizing a lion cub.

Taylor remained in the stall all of lunch, when all was quite and the tears dried, a small light manifested in her hand the shape of a key. "Gotta thank Mog, for those stories of that Alice girl," she mumbled as the door popped open easily. She washed herself off of all the sticky sugar in the sink then made her way out of the school and started walking home.

She bumped into several people as she moved down the sidewalk barley paying them any mind. Half way home she stepped into the same park she had visited that morning, taking a deep breath and releasing it, a smile slowly curled up her lips. The gleam of a job well done came to her eyes.

She stood for a moment, basking in the afternoon sunlight, a smoking chocolate cigar in the corner of her mouth. "I love it when a plan comes together," she stated happily. She took five more steps before another thought hit her. "Where did the chocolate cigar come from... And how the hell is it lit!" A moment later the answer hit her. "bullshit, Tinkers!"

Several blocks away from the girl, a grey haired man leaned against a black van puffing on a cigar.

"Package was delivered," said the tall brown haired man coming down the sidewalk. "I'd seriously question our motives about accepting money from strange fedora wearing woman, but it was an easy job for quite a bit of c-note."

"Yes, and that was the easy job, Face," said the older man. "I've already lined up our next job, we just have to get Mad Dog out of the asylum... again."

"You know he only goes there for the free shock therapy, right?"

"Of course."

"Right, sure thing Hannibal" Face banged on the side of the van. "Hey B.A. you set to go?"

The side door banged open and a tall heavily muscles black man with a mo-hawk stepped out to tower over Face, "Fool, I was ready an hour ago. And don't you be puttin dents in my baby!"

"Gentlemen," Hannibal spoke calmly. "Let's continue this on the way to the meeting point."

As they left the dying city behind them, B.A. asked, "Hey boss man, what's our next job anyway?"

Hannibal answered in his usual know it all calm voice, "Just a quick supply drop in northern China near the Great Wall for an, and this is the description I was given, tall awesome muscular super hero/villain/mercenary/friend to all things Mexican food, man in the red and black suit and don't call me Shirley."

Silence.

"So, just a walk in the park then."


	3. Tonberry With No Name 3

**DoomTrain Doomed!**

It's nearing mid-night in the abandoned train yard when the night is alighted by flashes of explosions. Four figures riding three huge mutated dogs run blindly down the tracks when they encounter a dead end.

"Shit," cursed Regent. "Nice job fearless leader."

"Tattletale," Grue, leader of the Undersiders growled out to the blonde on the beast next to him, "Where is she?"

"There," Bitch spoke looking back the way they had come.

Just down the tracks was Parin's bodyguard Key-something-other, her funny looking weapon held in front of her as she approached. "Stay where you are, villains," she commanded, "Do not make me take executive action."

Regent sneered, "Bite me."

Tattletale smacked him upside the head, "Shut up!"

Down the tracks, Key-chain-broker meh, narrowed her eyes before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a crystal that glowed a menacing black. "Very well, prepare to taste my justice!," Key-dango-ramen, bellowed as she tossed the crystal in her hand. "My name is -" her voice was lost in the sound of screeching metal and whistles. "- summon you, Doom Train!" The great beast of steel and fire appeared in front of the Undersiders, looking like the devil had mated with the Hogwarts Express. It Roared.

"Oh fuck, no!" screamed Regent. "I'm not payed enough for this shit!"

"Doom Train!" yelled Key-holder-soap, "Charge Forth and defeat my enemies!"

The Doom Train released a cloud of steam and roared once again as it charged forward. Bitch's dogs whined in primal fear as they tried to back away.

"Don't worry," cheerfully yelled Tattletale, "I got this!"

Her team-mates gave her incredulous looks as Tattletale slipped off her mount and strode forth to face the rushing Train. Reaching into her pocket she clenched something in her hand until the last moment when she tossed it directly at the Doom Train. The Doom Train shrieked to a halt and began to convulse before it screamed in horror then faded into the ether.

For several minutes all anyone did was stare in disbelief at the smug looking Tattletale, finally Grue regained his voice. "What the fuck was that! How..."

"It was easy," She said. "I read how to do that in a book I got last week at the market."

What book?," barked out Bitch.

"This one," Tattletale, held out the book for the others to see. It was a blue hardcover with a stylized picture of Key-Snitch-Dozer on the front with the title

'Skittering Hearts: Official Strategy Guide by Stewart92'

Tattltale's grin became bigger, "All I had to do was use a Pheonix Down and that un-dead train came back to life so it could die."

As one the rest of the Undersiders looked at each other before turning back to Tattletale, "Bullshit, Thinkers!"

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, when it cleared there was Key-Largo-Rider, with Tattletale hog-tied and gagged over her shoulder. "This is mine!" the weapon wielding girl exclaimed as she griped onto Tattletale. "This is where my harem plan begins!" Then she was gone, flying away.

Regent turned to his team, "So... anyone want some chinese?"


	4. Tonberry With No Name 4

**-DAY-BREAKER-**

Excerpt from ' **A Skittering Heart'** Chapter 14

 _{However, there was nothing. No crime in progress, no screams in the distance, no drugs deals being made in a door frame, no gang member's playing with switch knifes in the dark, nothing._

 _Taylor felt like this was extremely at odds of her idea of Brockton at night, despite her experience with the Wards. There was always first page coverage on Dad's paper of major crimes or fights that happened when she was fast asleep in her bed, safe at night._

 _Now, here she was, looking like an idiot in a really cool coat. Taylor sighed and felt the wind pick up, making a little chill without the sun to warm her, it was only just the beginning of spring after all. Maybe tomorrow night, she hoped._

 _Taylor paused and thought._

 _Tomorrow was a school night. 'Great', she thought sourly._

 _With a second, heavier sigh she started to head back home.}_

After a disappointing night of patrol, Taylor landed on the roof opposite of her and Sabah's workplace, The Doll House. She still felt restless, the energy inside her, that others had told her was supposedly magic, felt like it was itching to be released against the villainy of Brockton Bay. Taylor took another deep breath as she leaned against an air conditioning unit, she stared blankly for a moment at the hole in the roof she had accidently made a few nights ago at the end of the patrol with Vista and Clockblocker.

"Wool gathering again, kupo?" Came a familiar voice from above Taylor.

"Gah!" Taylor exclaimed, trying to turn around before her feet got caught on the keyblade sending her head over heels across the roof top. Taylor was slightly dazed as she looked up from her prone position, to see Mog sitting on top of the air conditioner. He in turn peered down at her in what could pass as concern, before he grinned in amusement at her sprawled out form.

"Mog," Taylor groaned. "What are you doing out here? No, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Kupo," Mog huffed, "I figured since you seem to have some extra energy in you tonight, we could continue some more lessons in chanted magic. You may have the knack for magic, kupo, but a little bit more knowledge doesn't hurt." Mog had crossed his arms and taking a seat, before looking at Taylor with a raised eyebrow.

"But, I… huh? What? … Fine." Taylor agreed, while wondering when Mog had gotten those fuzzy eyebrows. "So maister, what do we start with?"

Mog rubbed his now bearded chin, "Have you come up with any chants of your own yet?"

Taylor rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Eh, I've been kind'a busy…"

"Taylor," Mog sighed, "Alright! No time like the present. Chanting a magic spell is adding a little more oomph to it. If you personalize it, it's that much stronger. Here," he handed Taylor some paper while keeping a few for himself. "I'll stay here and write down a few for you. You go to the other side of the roof and try a few yourself. Then we'll compare."

Now here Taylor was, pacing the edge of roof trying to think of a magic rhyme so she could cast a bigger spell. She tried several times but for some reason kept getting stuck trying to rhyme orange. Nothing rhymed with orange!

She let out another sigh, looking up at the moon hanging in the sky, her mind turning back to the good times of her childhood. In particular an old cartoon she had watched with Emma before her mother had died. She remembered her mother actually sitting down to watch it with them, even chanting along with the main character in silly poses. The memory made Taylor smile briefly at the hilarity of it, then for a lark she decided to try to remember that silly chant. After a minute to properly commit the words to mind, she took a deep breath and began to chant and...

The world changed.

The pen in Mog's paw scribbled quickly across the paper in front of him. Briefly he was lost in his memories of times long past, when he was but a youngling trying to learn to harness his own inner magic and not doing that great a job of it. He laughed now at the memory, but it still hurt in his heart that he never really got that part of his heritage.

Mog's thoughts turned to his young pupil, such talent she had. If she could harness her magic she would become quite powerful indeed. He chuckled slightly at the thought of Taylor slinging around her magic while demanding for something completely ridiculous, when he was shaken by a sensation of complete dread.

Mog abandoned his writings as he turned to find Taylor, to make sure she was safe. What he saw terrified him. There was Taylor, standing on the corner of the roof, her hood blown back exposing her one eyed gaze to the world, a massive amount of primal magic swirled around her in a scarlet miasma slowly condensing into her hands. The bottom of her jacket was slowly turning from its normal pure white into streaks of red and black flame. Then she opened her lips and began to chant in a voice so deep, Mog almost believed it was someone else for a second.

" **Darkness beyond twilight."**

The Dragon of Kyushu was buffeted by the wind as he leisurely hunted down the children who dared to defy him. His wings held him aloft as he harried the teen villains calling themselves the 'Undersiders' throughout the docks, his territory. There was no great challenge in this hunt, he just felt like taking on his dragonesque form, to remind his enemies that he was dangerous and that they lived at his sufferance.

He blew another bout of flame, herding the teens away from the safety they searched for. For a moment he chuckled in humor, then he felt a great shiver down his spine, a fell voice seemed to echo in the air. An uncle of his, back in Japan would have called it the willies, a sign of great danger to come. If this was true, then he could have a bigger challenge than what he was doing now. His maw turned into a cruel grin. Let them come, he was the Lung, he was the dragon.

" **Crimson beyond blood that flows."**

Dennis sat beside his father's sick-bed, thinking about the latest cape in the city. Portunes as she was called, had a rare healing ability. For a moment he debated whether he should risk asking her to heal his father of the cancer that plagued him, but quickly dismissed it. Piggy would have his head on a platter if he revealed his identity so easily. The light from outside was growing bright enough to disturb his father's rest, so with a heavy sigh, Dennis got up and hurriedly shut the curtains.

It would only be much later, when the joker of the Wards, would realize it was still the middle of the night and too early for the sun. But by then it would be too late.

" **Buried in the stream of time."**

A middle-aged man slept in his pile of refuse, blissed out on the newest narcotics that had arrived in port. Content in his dreams, he never realized this could be his last night amongst the living. He clutched an a ratty teddy bear to his chest and subconsciously pulled more dirt to wrap around him as the wind began to turn a little colder.

" **Is where your power grows."**

The woman who had taken the name of Faultline, sighed wearily as she slumped into her office chair above her night club. The welder's helmet that she used to conceal her identity sat on her desk, a testament to another night's failure to discover the origins of what people had come to call Case 53's. It was a frustration that was mounting for the mercenary, every time she came close to finding that one clue she and her people needed, it conveniently vanished into thin air, as if it had never been.

Pouring herself a measure of scotch, Faultline sat next to the window, which was slightly cracked open, to listen to the sounds of the night, while planning for tomorrow's operation. Maybe Canary could finally yield the answers she sought? Just as she raised her glass to her lips, the world seemed to fold in on itself as her instincts screamed at her that something of great horror was happening and it was too late to run.

" **I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand."**

Another slab of paperwork seemed too materialized on her desk adding to the already large amount that needed to be reviewed and notarized. It made Hanna sigh at the amount of bureaucracy that happened on the day to day basis of the PRT and the Protectorate. Another sigh followed upon discovering that her coffee had gone cold. Getting up to get a fresh cup, Hanna idly noticed that the new paperwork was an analyses on the new Rouge; Keynote, or Portunes as she wished to be called. The reports from Clockblocker and Vista had been both humorous and informative.

Hanna poured her coffee while noticing that a red sun was rising this early morning. This brought to mind an old maritime proverb that she had heard from a nice man in the Dock Workers Union once, 'Red skies at night, sailors delight. Red skies in the morning, sailors take warning.' It wasn't till she was back at her desk and just taking a gulp of her coffee that Hanna realized that her window faced West.

The spit take was glorious.

" **Before the mighty gift, bestowed in my unworthy hand."**

The young girl, known to many as the villain named Rune, the first cape Portunes had truly fought against, slept peacefully in her bed, dreaming of round two against the cute Keyblade wielder. The small smile on her face slowly disappeared as her dreams became more disquieting.

" **Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed,"**

Armsmaster's motorcycle tore down the midtown streets. He had just been talking to Dragon about the Taylor Hebert situation, and several contingencies they were working to put into place for the young girl, when he received an emergency alert. Lung has been sighted, and he was escalating quickly. Not wasting a second, Armsmaster cut off his conversation with Dragon and immediately turned his bike North, heading towards the Docks where Lung had been last sighted.

Armsmaster cursed to himself, it would take him a full 12.35 minutes to reach Lung's last known location. Before he could curse at the traffic he was being forced to weave through, his visor lit up with enough multiple high energy warnings that he almost lost control of his bike. As he tried to make sense of all the chaotic data he was receiving, another alert was made to his sound filter system. Squeezing his finger muscles in just the right order, he filtered the sound that his suit picked up to his ears. A voice that was familiar yet unfamiliar came to his ears, and with it an uncontrollable darkness seemed to cross his vision for a moment as the night seemed to become a little blacker and other sounds became non-existent.

" **By the power you and I possess…"**

Those who were awake that night and had survived what came, would always have the memory of the engine of destruction burned into their minds for all time. The words that haunted them would cause many sleepless nights as they wondered if the Red Death would be coming for them next. It was that night when Brockton Bay suffered its death blow.

" **DRAGON SLAVE!"**

Utter dread griped the city as a chaotic crimson beam of pure destruction twisted and writhed in upon itself as it scoured across the night sky. The energy beam first slammed through the Medhal building, sundering it from its perch, its remains collapsing across the downtown area heavily damaging the surrounding structures. As it left the secret stronghold of the Empire, the scarlet energy seemed to coalesce into focus as it rammed with all its deadly speed and power into the only 'dragon' on the east coast of America. Lung screamed in pain, as his silvery scaled hide was continuously burned and ripped away, as he was pushed along the path of the beam.

The Dragon Slave's final destination was the Boat Graveyard, where at this moment the Merchants were having a rave party. With Lung at the head of its impact, the dark spell of desolation reached its termination point where it detonated into a great mile wide crimson ball of hellfire. When the light and the heat finally died down enough for people to see once again, the face of Brockton Bay had changed. A crater a mile across, was all that was left to attest to the raw power of the horrific energy that had impacted here, it stretched from the former Boat graveyard, over the docks and into much of the industrial area. An online thread quickly gave it the name Second Impact, the first being the devastation to the downtown area.

Coil closed that timeline quickly, the sweat poured down his face at the terror that he had beheld. He knew as soon as possible, he was getting stone cold drunk, but first he had a call to make. It was difficult, but he managed to keep his breathing under control as the phone rang. Once he heard the female voice on the other end, he briskly ordered, "If you wish to avoid being killed by Lung this night Sarah, I suggest you deviate your flight to bring yourself and your team into Parin's territory."

With that, Coil hung up and collapsed into his chair, hoping for a better chance tomorrow. He also made a mental note to shoot the men he had watching the Hebert girl.


	5. Tonberry With No Name 5

**King Mog Encounters The Black Knight**

The sudden blare of trumpets threw Taylor out of her bed. Looking up, she blinked her one eye blearily as a familiar looking stuffed friend filled her hazy vision. Reaching up carefully, Taylor retrieved her new monocle from her night stand and flicking on the light took a better look at Mog the Moogle, her self-proclaimed trainer in so called magic. Taylor groaned and rubbed her eye hoping she was still dreaming.

'Sabah must have gone overboard with her thread and needle again.' Taylor thought to herself as she looked at Mog again. He seemed to be wearing a white tunic trimmed in gold, held up by a brown leather belt, golden armbands and a crown that wrapped snugly around his head with chain-mail hanging down the sides of his face. On the front of the tunic was an embroidered yellow sun with a smiley face and mustache.

"Up and at'em, Kupo." Mog exclaimed happily, the red ball like thing pop-pom on the end of his antenna bobbing along.

Taylor looked to the alarm clock, it read 4:30 am. "Mog," She slurred, "Why so early? Sleepy..." Taylor started to fall back to Morpheus, before the trumpets sounded again, this time right next to her ear, causing her to screech in surprise jump to her feet and slash Mog's stereo (her own stereo) in half with Melody of the Lost as it manifested into her hand.

"Damn it Mog! Why won't let me sleep!" Taylor screamed at the now smiling Moogle.

"It's training time, Kupo!" Mog cried cheerfully. "As your duly appointed magic trainer I'm going to put you through your paces and get you into shape or you die trying. Now put on your training uniform and let's get going!"

Mog hopped out of the room as Taylor began hurling her pillows after him. In a huff, Taylor turned to look at the bundle of cloth Mog had left for her, unrolling it she let out a shriek of indignation at the material in front of her and began cursing herself for ever agreeing to this indignity called training that she was talked into.

Taylor reluctantly stepped out of her room, face flushed red in both embarrassment and ire, her eye searching for Mog. She was wearing dark gray leggings, a tan colored long sleeved shirt, and a light gray tunic over it embroidered with a broken heart symbol. The only saving grace of the ugly thing she was wearing was the baklava that stopped her from being recognized.

Out of her blind spot, a heavy weight flew into her, bowling her over. Lying on the floor Taylor was still trying to catch her breath when Mog started speaking again. "All set for a morning run," Mog chirped from above her, "just strap on that 40lbs bag, take these and we're all set to go, kupo."

Taylor got her breath back and looked down at what Mog had in his little paws. "You've got to be shitting me."

A thick bank of fog had rolled into Brockton Bay as the sun steadily rose from the ocean, the sight would have been breath taking if not for the decrepit buildings, the many rusting ships in the harbor and the unwashed blood in the streets.

Luckily for our tale of adventure and woe, this part takes place in a wooded area just outside the city. The mist was thick here as well, the silence and stillness of the morning broken by the sounds of horse hooves clopping their way through a dirt lined path in the forest.

Out of the fog, two figures skipped pass, one was small barely two feet tall dressed in pure white, the other was nearing six feet tall dressed in subdued colors carrying a large backpack that looked to be full of rocks and was banging two coconuts together making the noise of horse trotting down the path.

From under a bush they had passed came the voices of the leaders of the Merchants, the local drug dealers. As their drugged up minds tried to process the information, Squealer turned to her boyfriend and asked him, "Who the fuck was that?"

"Must have been a King." Skidmark slurred out.

"How can you tell?"

"Cause he ain't got shit all over em'self." And with that, the two drug addicts fell back asleep and won't be seen again in this picture.

 _-Up on a nearby hill the cast of Worm, as one roar out,_ "GET ON WITH IT!" _-_

Ah, hmmm, anyway back to Mog and his trainee...

"Hey Mog." Taylor began. When he turned to look back at her she continued. "Just where did you get these coconuts anyways?"

"Kupo, found them."

"Found them, in Brockton Bay? With this economical climate, the coconuts tropical and too expensive to worth importing."

"A swallow may fly south with the sun, kupo." Mog began. "Or the rich may seek warmer climes in winter, these are not strange to us."

Taylor gave Mog a funny look. "Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"

"Not at all." Blurted Mog. "They could be carried."

"A swallow carrying a coconut." Taylor deadpanned, still continuing to clap with her own coconut.

"It could hold it by the husk." Mog shot back.

 _-A strange man wearing rams horns on his head and holding a staff appears on screen,_ "GET ON WITH IT!" _-_

...

"What about an African swallow?" Mog asked.

 _-We regret to inform our readers that the author of this omake has been sacked. A new one will momentarily be with you.-_

"Aren't African swallows, non-migratory?" Taylor grinned at the banter.

 _-The people who sacked the previous author have been sacked, and the original rehired.-_

 _-High in the atmosphere, an angel like being gazes down towards the Earth watching, listening. slowly it's head turns towards us. Staring at its sightless visage we hear its message,_ "̗̹̺͉G͇̩̻̬̹͙͓̣E̝̭͚͎̗̲̼T͉͔̭̹͇͚̜̣ ̫̬O̭̞̘̘̻͙͔̱N̫̜͙̪͔ ̮̳W͈̣͇̞̮͍̹̫͓I̳͈͙͚͔̱T̤̼͓̳H̩͖̦ ̪͖̩̗I̞̹̪̞̤̠T̤̫!̘̝̟͎̱̤̤"̩̹̟ _-_

As Mog and Taylor skipped through the forest brush, a sudden clash of steel was heard from further down the path. Advancing slowly, so not as to startle whoever may be in wait, they quickly happened upon an all-out battle between Kaiser and what looked to be Armsmaster, only his armor was repainted black and he had a full face mask and a blurry red lion symbol branded on his chest plate.

The two magic users watched as the black and chrome knights clashed together once again, sword against halberd. Sparks flew as the warriors sought an advantage against each other, using whatever dirty play they could, head-shots, boot to jewels, name calling. As they screamed incoherently at each other, Armsmaster slipped on a patch of wet ground falling to his back. Kaiser sensing victory changed out his sword for a morning star, and swung for Armsmaster's head. Barley in time was the black knight able to block the blow, redirecting the momentum from it Armsmaster sent Kaiser rolling away from him, giving him time to climb to his feet.

With a scream of absolute hate and rage, the chrome knight charged back at the black knight sword held high. Quickly taking up his halberd, the black knight threw it at the chrome knight, its razor sharp edge pierced Kaiser's armored head between the eyes. The chrome knight staggered briefly before collapsing, the black knight retrieved his prized weapon before taking a stance at a small bridge on the path ahead.

"Well." Hummed Mog. "That was interesting, kupo. Let's go congratulate the Black Knight on his victory. Come, Patsy."

"Who the hell are you calling a Patsy?!" Taylor demanded, coming out of her hero-worship fervor.

"That's what we Moogles call our trainees…" tried Mog, as he began to step towards the knightly figure.

"Trainee my ass." Taylor mumbled, as she began to follow Mog down the trail. "I just _had_ to wear my Armsmaster panties today."

Mog came to a halt just before the Black Knight, looking up at him Mog nodded in recognition. "You fight with the strength of many men, sir knight." Mog stated to him.

The Knight remained silent.

"I am Mog." Mog tried. "King of the Moogles." He waited for a response, but the Black Knight remained stoic.

With a sigh of disappointment, Mog tried one last time for a response. "You make Mog sad, sir knight." It turned to Taylor and called, "Come, Patsy!" Before he began making his way around the Black Knight.

Taylor squeaked when Mog called her Patsy, she squeaked again when Black Armsmaster suddenly moved his halberd in front of the advancing Mog and in a deep voice commanded. **"None shall pass."**

"What?" went a surprised Mog.

 **"None shall pass."** The Black Armsmaster repeated.

Mog presented a stiff upper lip, "I have no quarrel with you, sir knight but we must cross this bridge."

 **"Then, you shall die."**

"I command you, as King of the Moggles, to stand aside."

 **"I move for no man."**

"He's not a man." Came Taylor's voice from behind a tree.

A look of steel came to Mog's eye "So be it!" A small flash of light and in Mog's paw appeared his glaive, its sharp edges glinting in the morning light.

With a clash of metal, and seventy-nine piece orchestra, King Mog and the Black Armsmaster joined together into battle. Taylor watched from her tree, chewing on popcorn, as the two contestants battled bravely. Dancing around each other's strikes like poetry in motion, both looking for a weakness in the other. The Black Knight over extended, Mog didn't hesitate to capitalize, spinning his glaive quickly. the butt of it came up to catch the Black Knight in the head, causing it to ring, then the business end followed and lopped the Knights left arm off at the shoulder.

Mog took a few steps back to catch his breath. "Now, stand aside my worthy foe."

"'Tiss bout a scratch." Was the monotone response from the Knight.

"A scratch? Your bloody arms off! " Mog said, incredulous.

"No it isn't."

Mog pointed at the Knight's fallen arm. "Well what's that then?"

"I've had worse."

"You liar!"

"Come on you smurf." Called Black Armsmaster, and wielding his halberd in only his right hand he attacked the moogle once again.

Behind the tree, Taylor was reading a book on harem management while absently waving a pennant with Mog's face on it.

The unbalanced Black Knight carelessly charged King Mog, who easily dodged the clumsy attack and sheared off the Black Knight's right arm.

As the lost arm hit the dirt walkway, Mog turned his back to his opponent. "Victory is mine." Mog proclaimed.

That's when the arm-less Black Knight cheap-shotted Mog with a kick to the back of its head.

"Have at you!" The insane man yelled.

Mog quickly picked himself up. "You're indeed brave sir knight but the fight is mine."

Black Armsmaster continued to dance around Mog yelling things like: "Running away are you." and "Chicken!"

A frustrated Mog yelled at the knight who was still kicking at it. "Look you idiot man-whore, kupo. You've got no arms left!"

"Yes I have!"

"Look!"

"It's just a flesh wound." The deranged man said and kept kicking.

"Stop that," Mog protested, "or I'll have your leg."

Black Armsmaster continued his kicking attack.

"Right!" Mog swung his glaive and for a third time the Black Knight lost a limb.

"Right, I'll do you in for that!" The hysterical Armsmaster exclaimed.

"What are you going to do, bleed on me, kupo."

"I'm invincible!" the Black Knight yelled while hopping around on his one leg.

Mog rolled it's eyes, "You're a looney."

" Armsmaster always triumphs! Have at you!"

Mog had enough and rendered the Black Knights final limb from his body.

Behind the tree, Taylor sent the video to Uber and LEET.

The Black Knight looked around, his torso twisting to look at Mog one last time. "All right," he said, "we'll call it a draw."

Mog dismissed his weapon and called out to Taylor, "Come Patsy!" Taylor scowled at the name but joined her friend as they cantered off into the sunrise. Behind them the Black Knight screamed death threats at their backs.

Taylor gasped as she woke from her dream. After a minute of disorientation, she nodded firmly to herself in resolve. "Never again," she said. "Never again am i having Kupo Nuts and Geysthal Greens on my pizza, while watching a Monty Python movie."

There was a knock on her door just before it was opened and Sabah stuck her head in. "Hey Tay, you going to visit your father today right?"

"Yeah," Taylor replied, "Be out in a minute."


	6. Tonberry With No Name 6

**A Boco In The Nigh** t

Begin Report

This is not the planet of my hatching, it is not even the same dimension. However, what is familiar is an unwelcome sight, Humanity. Just another species that doesn't realize that mice are in charge, but of course those Pan-Dimensional Beings have never been to this part of the multi-verse. If they were, I don't doubt they would have scoured the planet of the life forms on here. The only saving grace, is that my old comrade in arms Mog, or as I call him 'PanHandal', is here to keep me company with a human+ and a damned Keyblader. I swear, those Keybladers are going to destroy the universe one day.

In the course of exploring this cesspool of a village, I have found that it's inhabitants regularly ingest my breathern for sustenance. This shall not stand! I shall rage a one bird war in this village against those who dare to try to feast upon me.

My first strikes have already taken place, but I find myself low on allies. I shall see if the Moggle can convince the Human+ to conjure more of my brothers into this world. Then we shall see who is the biggest fowl!

End Report

 **Boco Shines**

Bob Patterson, was the newly made General Manager of KFC in the Brockton Bay area. At only 19 and a half, he had achieved his life ambition of running his favorite restaurant chain. Then starting just weeks ago, a rash of break ins began happening. No money was missing, but in every case the store was completely trashed. Upper management was pressuring him to find the culprit and put a stop to it, or he would be fired. So here he was, after several days of fretting, at his last remaining store ready to take the law into his own two hands... with his trusty mop by his side, Bob was ready to face the vandal... if only that vandal would show up during business hours, he was missing his favorite show after all, 'Parahumans Most Wanted'.

Bob was starting to fall asleep when he heard it, "Kweh!", coming from the back alley behind the store. Bob brought his mop closer to his chest as he made his way, haltingly towards the rear entrance through the kitchen. The sudden squeal of metal being torn apart, reverberated through the kitchen and caused Bob to leap in surprise. He took a bad fall when his foot hit a patch of oil that was not cleaned up earlier, his feet coming out from underneath him even as his arms swung wildly to try and futilely catch his balance.

As Bob spun around in circles, the mop still in his hands lashed out knocking over several pieces of equipment, and banging into selves dislodged an aerosol can full of clear super glue. The can fell and hit the corner of the oven just right to coat the flailing manager in a sticky unseen ooze. Bob fell to the floor,chipping two of his teeth, even as their was more of a commotion from outside. Gathering his wits, the plucky young man picked himself up, and hobbled towards the door once again.

And once again, Bob jumped into the air in surprise, as what sounded like he imagined to be the vandal rammed a car into the side of the alley! This time he managed to keep his balance on the slippery floor, but unnoticed to him the end of his mop had bumped into a ceiling tile, shifting it just enough for a broken bag of gold glitter to rain over him in the darkened room. Steadying his nerve Bob took a step towards the now very close door... "KWEH!"...

Bob took three very quick steps back, before grabbing a nearby glass and guzzling it's contents, which unfortunately happened to be barbecue sauce. Bob then spent the next several seconds sputtering and hacking up the sauce, even as more sounds were heard outside. Several deep breaths were taken as Bob reminded himself that his dream job was at stake here. Clutching the mop tightly once more, Bob marched to the foreboding door and with a mighty shove, slowly opened the door so as not to attract attention.

Bob listened for a moment, but all he heard was the sound of large footsteps traveling away from him. Grinning widely to himself, at such a great job he did scaring away the vandal, Bob banged the door wide open and strutted confidently outside... right into the lights of the news crew that had just shown up and was filming live.

So there Bob was, his thin body blanketed by a powerful light, the glitter covering him sparkling in merry tidings and what looked to be red blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth, down his chin.

Needless to say, the mornings headlines would have a piece of humor to go along with the report of Lung's Last Stand. **SPARKLEPIRE EATS OUT**.

Bob was fired, lost his girlfriend, was made a fool and swore revenge on the giant yellow chicken.

It was a couple of months later, the incident had been forgotten about, Bob had a new girlfriend and he was working on the docks as a busboy. He never found the chicken, he couldn't afford to go to a dentist, but life was good... then Leviathan made land.

Bob had never been so afraid in his life, in the middle of the battle while hiding in the basement of his apartment building, wishing he would be seen to be rescued, he blacked out. When next he awoke, Bob found himself in a hospital with a man from the PRT telling him he had triggered as a parahuman. Bob had never been more proud of himself, he had power now, he'd hunt down that chicken and have his revenge, but first he promptly changed his name to something more dignified, Robert Edward Pattinson. That was much better. Then came power testing...

Robert, formally Bob, did not have super strength. Nor did he have super speed, or an advanced intellect. He could not shape his environment nor disappear at a moments notice. Robert's supreme power was.. to sparkle in the sunlight...

Robert lost his job, his girlfriend dumped him for another woman, he was made a mockery of on the PHO and he was stuck with the name Sparklepire, for the rest of his life.

Damn that giant yellow bird!


	7. Tonberry With No Name 7

**Small Changes**

Smoke billowed forth across the melted pavement as well as the skeletal remains of many vehicles and buildings. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon, the sun slowly revealing the devastation left behind by the small war between Lung; the draconic leader of the Asian Bad Boyz, a pan-asian gang, and Keynote; magic girl enforcer of the Doll House, a store that sold custom made clothing. In the wake of the escalating battle between these two unassuming titans, that could be compared to the story of David and Goliath, many are left trying to understand how this conflict began. Some say it began because Keynote refused to go on a date with Lung. Others say it was because Lung was refused a refund on a pair of socks he bought at another store. Some even say it was the teen villain group the Undersiders, that sparked the war between the two just so they could escape the dragon's wrath.

Whatever the truth of the matter is, it no longer is truly of importance, with most of the sub-urban area between the docks and downtown Brockton Bay either charred beyond recognition or still aflame. Amazingly, the cost of lives was luckily very low, as at one point during this rampage, someone in the local PRT building hit the Endbringer alarm by accident in a panic, causing a mass exodus by locals to the nearest shelter.

In the nearby harbour stood the Protectorate headquarters, a converted oil rig where many local and visiting heroes were receiving medical treatment from trying to get in between Lung and his opponent. New orders from up top have the heroes regulated to a holding pattern of Wait and See, with others working the fringe of the battle did Search and Rescue.

The upper echelons of the Protectorate and PRT were very concerned when at one point in the battle, Keynote had surprisingly somehow conjured up an Endbringer like demon that had incredible strength and a powerful ability to control fire. It had briefly battled against Lung before it fell back on command and unbelievably merged with Keynote, turning her normally white hooded coat to turn blood red. After that the order had gone through for everyone to retreat to a safe distance.

Now the streets were empty of traffic, as a heavy silence seemed to hang in the air as bits of discarded paper blew across the roadway. From out of a shadowed alleyway between two still standing buildings, a small corgi with one eye made its way cautiously into the open. Taking a moment to sniff the air for threats, it slowly made its way across the empty street to an abandoned burger stand, where it began scavenging the discarded food. The wind picked up slightly, bringing a sound with it to the corgi's ears. Perking its ears up, the corgi listened closely before quickly snatching up a whole burger off of a plate, bolting down the street and around the corner just as the buildings, where the corgi had emerged from an alley, shattered into a rain of molten stone and fire, as two battling figures crashed into what remained of the burger stand.

Smoke choked the area where the figures had fallen, billowing up to join other similar plumes that had come to define the cityscape in the morning light. From out of the smoke leap a crimson red figure, that landed in a crouch some distance down the street. When it stood up, it became obvious that this person was a young female wearing a deep crimson red hooded coat embedded with veins of liquid fire which pulsed with wicked light. A single twisted black horn pierced through the girls hood on one side of her head, on the other side was a broken stump of a horn that had snapped off. In her clawed hand, she held what could almost be described as a sword, if a sword was made to look like a red dragon coiled around a rocky pillar of cooled magma and teeth that rend armor just as easily as flesh. This was Keynote, the enforcer of the Doll House.

The grey clouds began to thin around Keynote's opponent. From out of the smoke, spread four great silver reptilian wings 70 ft from wing tip to wing tip. Behind them uncurled a forty foot long spiked silver scaled tail. Four heavily muscled limbs began to pull the great beast from the smoke, there on a long thick neck was the draconic face of Lung, leader of the ABB now over forty feet tall and growing. Silver scales encrusted his entire elongated head, thick ridges protected his amber eyed gaze and horns like an elk swooped back over his neck. Sulfuric smoke billowed from Lung's snout, he pulled in a deep breath before his maw split into four pieces in an 'X' shape, showing off rows and rows of silvery sharp teeth, and letting loose a tremendous roar of anger, along with a gout of flame.

Keynote weathered the flame easily as she tiredly prepared for Lung to charge her once again. 'Alright,' she thought to herself, 'once more into hell I go. Only this time remember to NOT split Lung's face down the middle.' Keynote set her stance as the last of the smoke cleared and two more thick necks appeared with slightly smaller heads at the end both, attached to the base of the main heads neck.

In the distance Keynote heard Regents annoying voice yelling at her through a bullhorn, "Get on the Hydra's back!"

Keynote's eye twitched, even as Lung began to charge her, Regent had been yelling that at her every thirty seconds, ever since Lung had grown the extra heads. Keynote dashed at Lung, the business end of her keyblade pointed behind her, a loud bang and a burst of fire had her flying twice as fast as she engaged Lung. Sparks flew as Keynote landed a hit on the side of Lung's neck. Lung retaliated with a fireball, Keynote dodged and raked her claws across one of his eyes.

"Get on the Hydra's back!"

Two of Lung's heads attempted to bite Keynote, but she dodged it in a feat of acrobatics, by gripping one of it's teeth and swinging herself to the side of its neck, before using her blade to fire a fireball into the other head's mouth, using the momentum to flip over the back of the beast's neck, neatly avoiding a wave of flame thrown by the third head. Keynote sliced one of Lung's horns off his head before leaping back to avoid a swipe of his claws.

"Get on the Hydra's back!"

Keynote's eye twitched again, even as she cut open the back of Lung's hand. She danced out of the way of Lung's snapping jaws even as she peppered his hide with her fire spell. The intake of air to her left, alerted Taylor to roll out of the way of another fireball from Lung, who quickly took control of the fight, leaving Keynote frantically dodging for nearly a minute.

"Get on the Hydra's back!"

Twitch. Dodge. Roll. Slice. Dodge.

"Get on the Hydra's back!"

Twitch. Twitch. Fireball. Roll. Stab. Parry. Dodge. Cut. Dodge! Dodge! DODGE!

"Get on the Hydra's back!"

Twitch! Keynote spun on her heel, and let out a massive fireball towards where Regent's voice was coming from. "Will you shut UP!" she screamed, before getting blindsided by Lung's whiplike tail. In an instant, Keynote was airborne, flying uncontrollably down the street, before smashing through the window of a Convenience store.

Keynote groaned in pain, even as she used her magic to heal herself, she was quickly growing tired. If she had to guess, between that last fire spell and the one to heal her, she had maybe enough magic left to cast one more spell, but none of what she had currently was strong enough to take Lung down. He was just too big!

Big. There was something there. What was that thing Mog had told her? That magic is based off of intent? An angry roar of a dragon could be heard outside. How could she use that though, she asked picking herself up out of the fallen glass. Lung was so big, too big. She'd have to get him to somehow shrink down some to have a more even fight, that is if she fought fair. Subtechtonic footfalls are felt through the floor as Keynote made her way out of the store.

Magic began to gather within Keynote, sensing it's mistress had a new task for it, she concentrated on Lung, even as he began to charge at her, she thought of how she wished deeply that the dragon coming for her was smaller, easier to fight. Keynote brought her keyblade up to shoulder level, aiming it at Lung. Magic for a new spell began to gather on the tip of her blade, 'Smaller', she thought. Keynote began to pant in exhaustion, even as a small purplish ball of magic made itself known, her entire focus was on the dragon that was nearly upon her.

Moments, before the three headed monster bit into her, something in her mind snapped into place as she dodged certain death and thrust her blade towards her foe. Unbidden, the words came to her voice…

" _Oh, Great expanse,_

 _beyond mortal sight._

 _Let thyself be brought before mine eye,_

 _so ere may see onto yours._

 _ **MINI!**_ "

Keynote, nearly collapsed in pure exhaustion, even as the purple mote of magic struck true to Lung. A bright flash of light, temporarily blinded Keynote before dissipating. Keynote blinked furiously to regain her vision while also remaining on guard, when sight returned to her, she quickly searched for Lung's familiar form, but he was nowhere in sight.

This time, Keynote did finally feel to her knees in exhaustion. "It's over," she mumbled. "It's finally over. Gods, I need a nap."

A clatter of stone had Keynote alert in an instant, as a nearby pile of loose stone shifted and out crawled a now one headed silver dragon, the size of a housecat. Keynote blinked in astonishment, lowering her blade as the small dragon hissed and puffed smoke at her. Keynote groaned as she sat down in the dirt, "I'm too tired for this," she grumbled, bringing her hands up to rub her eye. Feeling something rubbing against her, she looked down to see the little dragon rubbing against her leg and purring!?

"Definitely too tired for this," she whined as she began searching for a convenient wall that she could bang her head against. Looking around, Keynote spotted a leather satchel bag, discarded in the rubble within arms reach. Dragging it over to herself, she emptied its contents, before picking up the happily purring dragon and placing it inside. Standing up, she began to walk back to where she remembered leaving her friends.

Keynote tossed a tired look at the leather bag, seeing the little dragon's head poking out to look at her inquisitively, she said, "I'll figure out what just happened tomorrow. You better behave or I'll give you to Miss Milita as a new handbag."

The little dragon, yipped cutely and Keyblade could almost swear it had said "Scout's Honor."

She snorted. "I doubt you were ever a scout. Whatever. I'm gonna call you Mushu from now on, just to throw off the PRT for a while." Mushu, barked in agreement.

As Keynote, walked past an alleyway she paused when she heard a loud groan coming from a nearby dumpster. Cautiously moving towards it, she blinked in surprise at seeing a slightly charred Regent lying curled around a broken and burnt megaphone. She looked at him in amusement, he looked at her in pain. Keynote reached up to grip the lid of the dumpster, then looked down at the prone Regent, "Toasty," was all she said, as she pulled the lid down and then walked away.

Behind her, as Keynote made her way out the other end of the alley, the corgi with one eye crawled out from under the dumpster. It's prize still in it's mouth, lifted a leg and peed on Regent's scepter before moving off to enjoy it's meal.


	8. Red Cyclone

**The Red Cyclone: By Knolden**

Miss Millitia had called a briefing for the wards this morning considering a new development in the Hero Keyblades powers. She turned to look at them staring at Dennis for a moment until he sat down. "As of this morning Keyblade has gotten a Mover 5 rating added to her list." Without further explanation she started a video that was obviously from a cellphone on the screen behind her. "As you can see, last night Keyblade interrupted a large merchant drug deal at the docks."

The Screen showed Keyblade freezing a couple of the Merchants feet to the floor and bashing a few others on the head. She started to get overwhelmed and when Skidmark stepped out the back of one of Squealer monstervans Missy winced a little. Hannah Paused the recording and Dennis spoke up. "I guess this is the part where she makes Skidmark disappear, to make him stop swearing, for the mover rating right?.. OW." Carlos facepalmed as Missy smacked Clockblocker across the head.

Hannah shook her head, suppressing a sigh at the antics. "Not quite. Watch."

The recording continued, with Skidmark promptly ruining the language. "Alright you scum-guzzling little whore, what the hell do you think ... you're ..." Skidmarks voice petered out as his eyes widened. The camera panned over to Keyblade, who was pointing her Blade at the ground, a beam shooting out and a dense patch of smoke appearing.

The wards' eyes also widened as, on the screen, the largest man any of them had EVER seen walked out of the smoke. He was covered in a large red boxers cloak and stood at least 7 feet tall, and was very wide as well. Dean looked at Miss Millitia. "Ok that explains the mover rating but who is this guy? .. jeez!"

Behind him he heard Dennis exclaim "DAYMN!" And on the screen the Merchants took a step back as the large man shed his cloak.

He stood proud and maskless before the disbelieving merchants, wearing only scars and a matching red set of wrestling shorts and boots. The moment was, as always, ruined the moment Skidmark found his voice. "Who the FUCK are you supposed to be, you mangy cocksucker?"

The man puffed his hairy chest and bellowed. "I am the Red cyclone and I destroy everything that crosses my path!" He then flexed his muscles, making most of the Merchants take another step back. In the background, Keyblade could be seen facepalming.

"Man I kinda wish I brought popcorn now." Dennis commented. Nobody corrected him, as they were paying attention to the video.

Skidmarks face grew angrier as he bellowed "GET THIS FRUITY MOTHERFUCKER!"

The Red cyclone let out a bellowing laugh as the ragged men charged, holding up bats and other scavenged weapons. "I wrestle siberian bear for morning practise and you think you have chance? Come then!"

What followed was ... while technically non lethal, a very violent scene indeed. Cries of pain, a large Russian man yelling "Stop blocking my punches with your FACE!" and an impressive variety of painful bone breaking wrestling maneuvers followed.

Dean was looking a little pale at this point, Browbeat stared at the screen, Dennis was running a commentary, Aegis looked like he wanted to take notes and Missy was actually giggling slightly at the man's cheesy one-liners. On Screen, the Red cyclone had run out of thugs and pointed at Skidmark. "Stop hiding behind your men like coward and face me you foul-teethed COWARD!" The last was bellowed with a fair amount of spittle.

Skidmark looked fit to burst, but wisely did not approach the hairy Russian wrestler. "Come get me asshole" he taunted as he started layering his fields in front of him.

The Large man Charged at Skidmark, actually managing a few steps into the field before getting forced back. "Coward! You hide behind your fancy tricks instead of fighting like man!" Skidmark merely laughed at the fuming wrestler. The Red cyclone stopped, glanced up, smirked and spoke. "You push back little man but do you push up?" He then jumped high into the air in an arc over skidmarks field. The Cape managing a sound like a squeak before the large man grabbed him. With a mighty shout of "FINAL! ATOMIC! BUSTER!" He proceeded to slam Skidmarks head into the ground twice in a double german suplex like motion, before jumping into the air, spinning, still holding his victim, before hitting the ground again, Skidmarks head meeting the pavement with an ugly thud.

Miss Millitia stopped the video at this point before turning to the wards, who were staring wide eyed at the screen. "Skidmark is in custody with a severe concussion. This new cape, The Red cyclone as he called himself has been given a tentative brute rating of 4. We are currently looking through the facial recognition database to figure out who he is." She looked at the dumbstruck wards, who were silent for a while.

Finally Dennis turned towards Browbeat. "So how do you think you would look in a pair of red shorts?" The rest of the wards groaned.


	9. Mist You Mom 2

**Mist You Mom 2: By Harry Leferts**

Sabah blinked as the door slammed open and turned in time to see a shuddering Taylor collapse onto the couch face down. "Uh, Taylor...?"

All the other girl did was raise an single finger. "Mog... Please tell me that you have something to wipe memories..."

Raising an eyebrow and sharing a look with Sabah, Mog shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Kupo! Why?"

Ever so slowly, Taylor turned her head and stared at them with a thousand yard stare. "You know how ever since we managed to get my dad healed, him and mom have been spending time together when I can summon her, right?"

Utterly confused, Sabah shrugged. "Um, yes?"

Once more shuddering, Taylor shook her head. "I summoned mom before heading back here, but remembered that I forgot something and... Walked in on them doing... _that_."

For almost a minute, there was silence before Sabah cleared her throat. "But... she's a dragon made of mist, so how...?"

Pure horror was on Taylor's face before she buried it into the pillows with a shout. "I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!"


	10. Showdown

In Response to the PHO postings

 **Showdown!: By Dingbat779**

Uber & Leet vs Thaumaturge & Requiem

"We have no idea who this joker thinks he is." Leet says to the Snitch that is hovering along to catch the action.

"He claims to be a verified cape, but apparently hasn't been on the scene all that long. He hasn't even had an official debut." Uber comments.

He and his compatriot are adjusting their equipment. The theme for tonight's battle has Uber dressed as a Shaolin monk and Leet dressed as a red and black armored cyborg.

"Hey it's not like he doesn't have a chance. Just not much of one. We've gone all out for this." 'Sektor' says in a synthesized voice as Uber adjusts his razor hat.

"We will face this challenger in Mortal Kombat." Uber punched his hand with determination. The two "Elite Gamers" nodded at one another before picking up their pace. The arena was ahead. They were using the ship graveyard for this battle. No one around except a few Merchants and little chance of anyone stepping in to stop their fun.

Make no mistake this was about fun. The other guy had better be ready to surrender his toys by the end of this because they were playing to win.

The space they enter is large enough for what they have planned, but is hemmed in by derelict scrap. There are already two men standing in the center, waiting for them. One is clearly dressed in the armor he was bragging about. An impressive suit of crimson samurai armor with gold trim and onyx oni horns over a jet black bodysuit. The gunblade is at his waist in a sheath that has the kanji for "Nui." The other man is similarly impressive in a long black coat with the hood pulled up. Pure black with a set of phoenix wings on the back and holding a long shaft easily in his hand that connects to an ornate spearhead.

The armored one doesn't even draw the gunblade, but does tilt his head to the side. The cloaked figure also assumes an easy stance, but brings the spear up in a classic guard position.

"My friend here seems to think two on one isn't fair so we're gonna make it two on two. Much less fair." The voice is kind of quiet, but there's a smugness there. His partner nudges him.

"You were warned not to get greedy." The other man sounds young, but no less confident.

"Well maybe your friend should not have bragged quite so much. After all pride is the downfall of all." Uber says with wisdom. A burst of synthesized noise comes from Leet's direction like a derisive snort.

"...Those characters are on opposite sides, right?" Thaumaturge asks Requiem. The cloaked figure groans something that sounds like "Idiots."

"Shall we do this one on one?" Leet's synthesized voice comes out. The armored man moves to stand before Leet while the cloaked one stands before Uber. A deep voice cries out "Fight!" and the battle begins.

Leet vs Thaumaturge

The armored man throws his hand forward and all at once Leet's armor starts kicking up warnings as if a high heat reaction is taking place. Narrowing the warnings down the armor is reporting...microwaves? He's not about to be a microwave hotdog dammit! He fires off several rockets from the chest launcher causing his opponent to dodge to the side, but his roll doesn't carry him far enough to avoid getting blasted.

"Take that loser!" Leet calls out only for his opponent to roll back to his feet smoothly and swing out the gunblade from his hip unloading suppression fire that drives him back. "Where are you aiming at?" He calls out only for the person to point behind him. With a sinking feeling, he turns to look as the creaking warns him of badness incoming. The bullets weren't completely random as a rusted sheet of metal falls onto his armored frame.

"Hmph...mind your surroundings, loser." That voice carries nothing but amusement at his predicament. Leet shoves the metal to the side with the armor nearly without a scratch. He taps the breastplate cockily.

"I think I'm fine. Take your own advice!" He suddenly vaults forward and up on concealed jump jets to kick out at his annoying opponent only to slam into a wall of solid light. The figure gestures downward and presses his cybernetic armored self into the ground.

"Yeah...this isn't funny anymore."

Uber vs Requiem

Based on purely technical merits, Uber was unreal. He was never a Shaolin monk, never actually studied the principals, but his bullshit ability to pick up skills fast made this less a slug fest and more poetry. His opponent by comparison was moving with an easy assurance, but no real technique. Against ordinary thugs he'd do just fine, but against this pseudo monk it was only a matter of time.

With a serpent's speed Uber managed to snag the spear on an over-extension. Now all that he had to do was trap the shaft, give a twist, and...go flying through the air, inscribe an arc with his body, and slam into the ground with stunning force.

"Oh, right, hey ninja boy? Brute." The cloaked figure thumbs his chest. Uber just croaks and manages to get back to his feet.

"Okay...fine..." Uber coughs a few times while the person kindly lets him get his breath back. He whips off his hat and hurls it with stunning accuracy. It glows with kinetic force from a hidden emitter that Leet assured him would give it some real punch. Well it had real punch all right. The self proclaimed Brute punched it and it crumbled like tinfoil.

There was an almost desperate quality to the fight now, as with confidence broken, Uber was being driven back step by step. He lost track of his position only to end up in the middle of the fight with Thaumaturge and Leet. It looked like his bro wasn't faring any better as he was driven into the ground.

With all Kombatants

Leet stood up on shaky feet. His armor having protected him, but now numerous errors are pinging. He turns to look back as Uber is back to back with him.

"Got any bright ideas?" Leet asks.

"Nope." Uber says in response.

"I've got one." The cloaked one says and his compatriot nods.

"You can go away now." Thaumaturge throws his hand forward dramatically and a massive wind slams into Leet, driving him into Uber, and forcing them in an uncontrolled push towards his partner. Requiem stabs the spear firmly into the ground, grabs the two by their outfits, and hurls them with surprising force towards the steel bulk of a grounded ship. The wind buffets them as they fly, softening the impact to merely jarring, before the two fall in a heap.

"High five?" Requiem says teasingly to his armored friend.

"You crazy?" He laughs and fist bumps.

The Snitch calls out from it's speakers "Finish Him!"

"Finish this!" The small device is thrown clear into the bay by a mini twister.

The two walk away, side by side in victory, leaving two groaning figures on the ground. Another night for Uber and Leet.

They're Uber, they're Uber and the Leet, Leet, Leet, Leet, Leet...


	11. Judgement

**Omake: The reason why.**

 **By: Major Session**

 **Set between Chapters 10 and 11.**

 _What a skank._

 _I know, right? I heard she, like, sleeps with Merchants for her next hit._

 _Really?_ _ **Who**_ _would have sex with_ _ **that**_ _?_

Taylor trudged forward, shoulders hunched, arms curling around her text books, backpack softly banging against the small of her back.

 _If you cut off all her hair, she'd look like a sad frog._

 _Don't be mean to frogs._

She didn't bother looking at who it was, not anymore. It wouldn't help. It never did. No matter how many times she complained, how many people she named…

It hadn't changed anything.

 _If she was twice as smart she'd still be stupid._

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Even getting shoved into her own locker; left to… to…

She shuddered, struggling not to whimper at the memory of things crawling beneath her clothes, fluid sliding down her back, and the stench that scared her brain.

It would never change.

 _Why's she even bother coming? Nobody likes her._

 _She's like, so pathetic. She should just kill herself._

 _Kill yourself Hebert._

She ignored their words, painful as they were. She was used to them, sad as it was. Used to having her grades, her looks, her confidence… Used to having it all torn down, torn away and stepped on.

Taylor swallowed, closing her eyes was a stupid idea, someone would trip her. She so dearly _wanted to_ though. She wanted to close her eyes and block it all out. To imagine and dream of what it would be like to have friends. To have people telling her she looked pretty and asking for help with their homework instead of stealing hers.

She knew dreams didn't come true though. Hers never had, not since her mother died.

Bearing the whispered insults of the girls following her Taylor left school along with the rest, the school day finished. Making her way outside she looked around and finally spotted it, Sabah's car parked a little ways away.

Taylor smiled as her… her… she didn't dare call her friend. She so desperately _wanted_ to, but doing so, opening her heart like that… She would only be hurt.

Still, she waved back, a small smile tugging at her lips. Because as much as it would hurt when Sabah betrayed her, it was nice to pretend she had a friend…

Even if just for a little while.

Taylor sat on the couch in Sabah's studio, leaning forward as she did her homework in the small space she'd managed to clear on the coffee table. World Affairs was perhaps her most hated class, but she still did the homework anyway. Even if Madison or one of her lackey's would just steal it… She had to try, she had to.

Her Mom would have wanted her to.

Looking up, she sucked on her pen as she tried to think of 10 ways capes had affected the world. Being a parahuman herself, she thought it'd be easy enough and, well, it _was_ easy. She just didn't want to be like everyone else, to only bring up the worst. Because as monstrous and horrible as some capes were, despite the horrors parahumans had unleashed upon the world… They had also brought so much good. Looking back at her list she tried to think of some more.

Scion mitigating the damage of natural disasters. e.g. Stopping the 2004 Thailand Tsunami before it could make landfall.

Dragon creating the first interactive 3D image system (holograms).

Bad Canary creating a new type of music that no one else can replicate.

Parian, altering the fashion industry and creating a new business in cape made clothing.

The creation of the trifecta engine drive by Hero, used by most commercial airlines today.

Pong's creation of the Kido to Muto Islands in 2009 to help increase the landmass of Japan and stabilize the region.

Widespread acceptance of homosexuality and the LGBT movement due to Legend coming out in 1998.

A crash made her look up again, seeing Sabah trying to cook once again. Her… _acquaintance_ was a terrible cook, only managing to get the most basic of recipes right. The older girl had invited her to stay for dinner, and Taylor had accepted. She liked hanging out with Sabah, Mog, and Boco and so any excuse that let her stay longer was eagerly grabbed.

Because even if it wouldn't last… It was nice to pretend.

A faint blush spread across Taylor face along with a small smile as she watched Sabah bend over, searching through the kitchen draws, pointing her…

Taylor swallowed and looked away. She wasn't sure why seeing Sabah like that made her feel odd, and it was disquieting.

The list lay forgotten though as with a quite 'a-ha' Sabah pulled out a serving dish and began finishing their dinner.

Taylor got up and walked over to the dining table. She began to carefully clear it of any spare sewing materials, textbooks, or left over ingredients.

Sabah placed two plates out for them and the serving plate she'd been looking for in the middle, piled high with fried diced-spiced lamb and… some kind of ground wheat thing? Taylor looked at the bench, spying a packet labeled 'Couscous,' whatever that was. Around the meat and 'couscous' were a bunch of half dead vegetables Taylor could tell had been boiled too long. Still, it was as good as her dad's cooking and Taylor had been hungry enough times to know to never turn her nose up at food.

Smiling at her guest, Sabah sat down and began serving them both up as Mog drifted over. Boco stayed in his corner, snoring softly atop his nest of off-cuts.

"That smells good, kupo." Mog said sitting down on the table next to Sabah.

The Arabic girl smiled at him.

"I hope so, I've never tried this recipe before. My… Well, I used to have it when I was little, back in India whenever we managed to get some lamb. I hope you like it." Sabah said, turning to look at Taylor at the end and smiling.

Taylor blushed, and looked down. She still didn't understand why Sabah was so… so _nice_ to her. Why she bothered with someone who was so pathetic, Taylor didn't even have any friends. Still, it _did_ smell good.

Taking a tentative bite Taylor hummed in approval. While it seemed both over or under cooked, she wasn't entirely sure which, it did taste nice. There were plenty of spices and couscous was actually really tasty, despite looking like ground up soggy corn chips. It was tangy and had raisins in it.

As they ate Sabah talked to her, nothing really specific, just… talked really. She told Taylor about her day, the latest orders at the Dollhouse, how her part time study was going, about Ingrid's new Boyfriend, the next show she had coming up and the first Taylor would be attending…

It was… It was nice.

It was nice in a way Taylor couldn't quite describe. She felt… welcome, included. Like that barrier that separated her from everyone else just didn't exist. She didn't feel tense or anxious, like she needed to be on guard, constantly waiting for the next attack. Never mind Sophia hadn't been at school today, she still needed to be on guard. Always on guard. But here? With Sabah talking and her stomach slowly filling with warm lamb?

Taylor felt safe.

And that scared her.

As they were clearing the dishes away, Taylor couldn't take it anymore. Standing at the sink, elbows deep in bubbles, with a scrubbing brush in hand she couldn't take it. As Sabah dried and put away dishes with Mog's help… She couldn't take it.

"Why?" Taylor asked, her voice low, hoarse.

"Hmm?" Sabah replied, standing up straight from where she'd bent over to put the serving platter away.

"Why?" Taylor asked again, head bowed, looking into the sudsy water as if it might hold the answer. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sabah looked at her, confused. "I… What? What are you talking about Taylor?"

Taylor looked up then, blue eyes made prominent by her glasses. "What is it you want? What's your game?"

"I don't understand." Sabah said, cocking her head. "Taylor, what's wrong?"

"What do you want from me? What are you waiting for? How… How long until you take all… all _this_ and turn it against me?! Take every happy memory and use them as knifes to twist in my back?! Huh! Why are you nice to me when you're just… just… just going to betray me?!" Taylor yelled, spinning to face Sabah, eyes wild and fists clenched.

Taylor continued yelling as Sabah took a step back looking surprised and hurt.

"What are you planning?! Are you going to out me, or maybe sell me?! I've heard the Yangban will buy parahumans, brainwash them and do… do _things_ to them! Or are you going to out, me just ruin the one… the one escape I have?! Why?! Why would you _do_ this?! Why?! Why would you… Why are… Why are you being nice to me when you're just going to betray me?" Taylor finished, choking back a sob as she looked away. She bowed her head, half ashamed and half resigned… but unwilling to take the accusations back. She had to know, had to know why.

Taylor didn't understand why Sabah was nice to her and it was eating her up inside.

"Oh Taylor…" Sabah said, her shoulders slumping. Carefully, the older girl grabbed the younger and guided her over to the couch. Sitting Taylor down Sabah took a seat next to her, trying to hide the pain it caused her when the younger girl turned away, hugging herself.

Gulping, Taylor tried not to cry as she asked one more time. "Please… why?"

"Look at me." Sabah said. "Taylor, please look at me."

Reaching out, Sabah gently caught Taylor's chin, pulling slowly she forced the younger girl to turn and face her, lifting Taylor's chin up so she could look into the younger girl's eyes.

"Taylor… No matter what you might think, what you might fear… I _won't_ betray you." Sabah said, trying to project as much sincerity into her voice as she could.

"Yes…" Taylor swallowed, forcing back her tears. "Yes you will. Everyone does. Nobody… Nobody likes me."

"I like you." Sabah whispered.

Taylor just blinked at her then tried to look away.

"You're lying." Taylor whispered.

Reaching out grabbing Taylor's face between both hand this time, Sabah forced the younger girl to look at her.

"I like you." Sabah said more forcefully, louder. "You're my friend Taylor, you're Mog's friend and Boco's… Why would you think we would betray you? No don't say it."

Taylo clicked her mouth shut, staring wide eyed at her… at her… She couldn't say it.

Sabah carried on.

"This isn't High School Taylor. I'm a little old for one." Sabah said with a slight smile. "There's no one here to judge you or me, to corridors to trip you in or people to say mean things."

"But why are you nice to me?" Taylor whispered. "No one… no one is nice to me, not even Greg."

Sabah frowned. Then she pushed Taylor back lightly, continuing to push until Taylor turned on the couch, bringing her legs up in front of herself while Sabah turned to sit cross legged. Reaching out the older girl snagged the younger girls hands, lacing their fingers together.

"When I came to America, it was hard for me to make friends. Everyone was so different, every _thing_ was so different. There were cars and skyscrapers, white people and black people, Heroes and Villains. It was nothing like the camp I grew up in and… I'm glad of that. But all the children, they weren't like me. They teased me for my accent and for being so good at math. I tried I really did, but I could never fit in…" Sabah said, looking at Taylor, gazing into her eyes, willing the hurt girl to understand.

She continued speaking, and slowly, Taylor's legs unclenched, dropping down till she too was sitting cross-legged.

"I struggled to make friends through school. I won't ever say I was bullied as badly as you Taylor, not even close, but I didn't really have any friends either. There were people I hung out, the sewing club and other people from the camps I knew, but they were all to different or older and mostly boys so we didn't really get along. It wasn't until college when I met Ingrid that I really started making friends again. So… I understand."

"But…" Taylor whispered as Sabah paused. "But why me? You could be friends with anyone, you're Pairan, people would be tripping over themselves to be your friend."

Sabah just smiled at her, sad but understanding.

"Because I don't want anyone else. I wasn't betrayed like you Taylor, I have no idea how much that must have hurt. To have your best friend reject you and use every secret and happy memory against you… I don't know what that feels like, but I _do know_ what loneliness feels like. To try so _hard_ every day, to try and make _friends_ with people who don't _want_ to be friends, always around people who only tolerate you or actively dislike you… "

Sabah, paused sniffing as she wiped at her eyes. Taylor just stared, entranced as her… as her… she so _desperately_ wanted to say friend... bared her history to her. Taylor felt the first tear slide down her cheek as Sabah began speaking again.

"I remember how much I _desperately_ wanted a friend, how much it _hurt_ to be so alone. I remember crying myself to sleep because no one wanted to be my friend… and how happy I felt when at 17 someone finally said they wanted to hang out with me, how _great_ it felt to finally have a friend. So when I saw you suffering as I once was… When I saw you all alone, so hurt and yet doing _everything_ in your power to help other people? Throwing yourself against thugs to save a woman from a beating? Being a hero despite how much society had done its best to hurt you? How could I _not_ help you? How could I live with myself if I didn't try? How could I not want to be your friend?" Sabah said, squeezing Taylor's hands while tears ran down both their cheeks.

"Taylor… I'm nice to you because you're my _friend._ Because like how Ingrid once reached out to me… Now I reaching out to you. Because it's what friends do for each other… And once I met you, learned how sweet and amazing and smart you were? Taylor, you're my friend. Now and always." Sabah finished.

Taylor just closed her eyes, sobbing. She was dreaming she had to be. No… No one was this kind, no one was this selfless, this…

There was a jerk and suddenly she felt warm. Opening her eyes, Taylor found Sabah had pulled her forward so she was half curled up in the older girl's lap. Softly Sabah smiled at her even as she cried and ran a hand through Taylor's hair.

"It's okay Taylor. Let it out." Sabah whispered, stroking Taylor's hair again and again.

Sabah smiled as Taylor wrapped her arms in an almost bear hug around the Arabic girl's waist and cried and _cried._ The older girl just smiled, still stroking Taylor's long silky hair and began to hum, even as the tears dripped off her chin and splashed into those same dark curls.

"You're my friend Taylor. And I'm not going anywhere."


	12. Red Cyclone 2

_**Rise of a Villain: By Knolden**_

It was a strange thing, I supposed. What one bad day could do to a man. When everything went downhill and My world became pain and loneliness. I had cried and screamed, for anyone, ANYONE to come help me. But no one came, no one heard. Except, when all was at its very bleakest and i finally gave up hope. Something stirred in the shadow, whispered to me, promised me help. And I embraced it fully!

I had woken up at home after that. Vague recollections of moving through utter darkness, cold yet comforting and whispers, promising all I wanted played through my mind that morning. I had been frightened, I had been confused, but ever so slowly those fears vanished. Replaced by the feeling of power, at my very fingertips.

I learned much, in the darkness of my small apartment. The whispers came to me clearer in the dark. They needed a way in, they told me. They would offer me all their power if I would just open the door for them. If I would feed them, let them in. It was an easy bargain.

I had learned that my world was broken, That something had twisted it to what it was now, and that light and dark was denied access. It made so much sense! Why else would the world be so covered in shit? Why else would horrors like the endbringers roam about, as the world sunk into despair?

Insane laughter had filled the apartment, as I thought about all of this. Well no more! I would embrace the darkness! Let it back into the world, open the door and CRUSH those who had ruined this world. Who had left Me to die like I did not matter!

I had learned to wield its powers, Basked in the magnificent oblivion in the heart of all things, listened to the whispers as they reassured and taught Me much. And I felt a hunger growing within, as I thought of all those who had ruined everything!

I went out on the streets, My costume, for I needed to keep My identity secret from those who would stop Me, consisted of a black robe and a white theater mask. Darkness swirled around Me, cold and comforting, and ready to do My bidding!

I walked down the desolate streets of the docks. Now, with My eyes truly opened, I could but sneer in disgust at the state of the place. It truly was pitiful, the way the people rolled over in the face of their problems. They were weak! I would not be, and Tonight I would prove it so.

I found a group of Merchants easily enough. The scum peddling their poison in an alley nearby. There were six of them standing there. As they spotted Me, in My robe and cheap mask, small of stature and rather scrawny. They laughed and pointed at Me. How DARE THEY!

"I will be merciful and give you scum one chance to run away like the rats you are." My voice carrying a timbre of darkness with it. They stared at Me for a moment before one of them gave a bark of laughter, soon joined by the others posturing.

"The fuck you say you little shit?" One of them spat out. "Imma teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" The Merchant hefted a bat and ran at Me, foolish but predictable.

I Shrugged. "Very well." I held up my hand, gathered a mote of My power and shot a ball of darkness at him. It impacted with his chest, spread over his body and he fell to the ground with a gurgling scream. The other Merchants stared in horror as the downed man sunk into the pool of darkness created by the ball.

The other Merchants turned towards Me, their previous sneers and jeers gone. Now pale with fear, they stuttered.

"H-hey man we give up! You can have the cash just don't-"

I cut him off with a wave of My arm and spoke. "You had your chance, SCUM!"

With that, the alley was filled with glorious darkness. Their screams were horrified and in pain for a moment before fading off in a gurgle. I turned and walked away, leaving the churning darkness behind. Six pairs of yellow glowing eyes stared out of the murk behind me. I could not help but smile maniacally. "Lookout World, the heartless are coming!"

My laughter rang out into the night.


	13. Mist You Mom 3

**Mist You Mom 3: By Harry Leferts**

Having decided to practice in the Drive Form of her mother's, Taylor went through several moves and stopped. Part of it was to recover her breath. But another part was because she could see Sabah clapping. The expression on the other Cape's face just made her want to... Want to...

Which was right when she train of thought was derailed by her mother's voice inside her head. 'Oh my...'

Stiffening, Taylor felt a shiver go down her back. 'Oh please, God no...'

However, her mother only confirmed it a moment later. 'Now, now, honey. It's not a big deal, I'll support you no matter what. Besides...' Taylor could just _feel_ her mother's amusement leaking through the bond. 'I am in your head after all and I was young once as well.'

Wincing, Taylor didn't notice the stares she was getting. 'Uh... Thanks?'

There was a chuckle and the feeling of a hug. 'As I told you, I'll love you no matter what.' For a moment, Taylor relaxed until the next words. 'Now, if you ever need advice, well... I do love your father but that doesn't mean that I don't know some things. After all, I did experiment a bit once or twice in university, if you catch my drift...'

Several seconds passed of giggles from her mom before Taylor hung her head. 'Someone, please, kill me now...'


	14. Judgement 2

**Omake: Does She Know?**

 **By: Major Session**

 **Set Between Chapters 10 and 11.**

" _I've been thinking about what you said the other day?"_

" _Oh, any big decision?"_

" _Yeah, I really think that the…"_

Taylor brushed past, self-consciously ducking her head, letting her dark curls sweep forward and hide her face. She fidgeted, fingers tugging at the edge of her shirt, trying to pull it down. She shouldn't have worn it, should have put on something else, something normal. People had been looking at her and it was _weird._

"… _if Andrew is still dating Chelsea?"_

" _No, I heard they broke up at the party last week, something about…"_

Taylor tugged at her shirt again, wishing it didn't expose her midriff. For one, it was cold out, even with her new jacket unzipped over the top. She should have worn an old hoodie, something dark so she could blend in, not… not what she was wearing. But seeing her dad's face light up when he saw her in new clothes, the warmth in his smile when she said she was going shopping… She couldn't have changed, didn't want to at the time.

She was regretting it now.

"… _wonder if we'll see any capes?"_

" _Well, we can always book a tour of PRT, the Wards always show up there."_

" _I suppose, but it's awfully…"_

Taylor passed the group of tourists nervously. As she kept walking Taylor looked to her right, taking in the bay and the shimmering glow of the force-field around the Protectorate Headquarters out in the bay. She smiled slightly at the sight. To think she was one of them now, a Cape, a Hero! More though, there was so much more, so much better…

" _This is good, now whatever you do… Don't fart."_

" _What?!"_

Walking past what felt like the millionth group of girls out shopping this afternoon, Taylor paused to examine the contents of a store's window. There were books, the newest best sellers and some popular imports from Earth-Aleph, the high end stuff Taylor expected of the Boardwalk.

Normally Taylor would have taken the chance to browse, but she only had so much time. Sabah had invited her over for dinner again and it was already nearly three. Sabah's class at College finished at four, and Taylor wanted to be there when her friend got home. To be able to greet her at the door and make sure Sabah _knew_ just how much she appreciated her. After she'd put up with Taylor's ranting and accusations a few days ago… The comfort she'd offered while Taylor cried... Taylor wanted to be a worthy friend, to show Sabah that she hadn't been wrong, that Taylor would be a great friend, the _best_ friend Sabah had ever had.

So here she was on a Saturday afternoon looking for a present for her friend.

Passing by the bookstore Taylor kept looking, trying to find a store that both sold something Sabah would like and was within her price range. It was a fairly precarious thing, fitting that criteria on the Boardwalk. Leviathan's presence and the damage it had caused to the shipping industry… Though from her dad's rants that had mostly been the insurance companies panicking… had made the price of most goods skyrocket.

" _Wait, is that… it is!"_

" _Is what?"_

" _That girl there. See her? She's wearing_ _ **Doll House!**_ "

Taylor blushed as someone commented on her clothes, ducking her head still further and hurrying on. She so _dearly_ wished she'd worn something else. She was a little cold and the fact her stomach was showing was making feel self-conscious and awkward. Even if she'd worked off her paunch over the month and half since the hospital between her morning runs and late night escapades being a cape and now had a flat stomach, if not quite abs… Showing it off was just not her. She still loved the shirt though.

It had been a present from Sabah.

Once she was out of earshot of the girls who'd been commenting on her clothing, Taylor paused to look in the window of a jewelry shop. Ignoring the rings and necklaces on display Taylor instead studied her own reflection.

She still had the same too wide mouth and thin lips, though Sabah had promised a little lipstick would solve that. There were the same watery blue eyes, made far too big by her glasses. Without her paunch now she was rail thin. Even if she no longer looked like an upright frog she now looked like someone had taken a normal person and just tugged on them to make them taller while forgetting to tug sideways too. She was too skinny, gangly even, all knees and elbows and stick limbs. The only good thing about herself was her hair; long dark curls, thick and lustrous spilling down to the small of her back. They were a pain to keep clean and took forever to dry and ate a lot of her allowance to keep looking nice… but when Sabah ran her fingers through her hair and complimented her on it… It made it all worthwhile.

Especially since Sabah had promised to help her braid it tonight, like her mother had used to do.

Continuing her self-examination Taylor looked at her clothing. Her shirt was more of a crop top, exposing a good three inches of her now flat tummy. The shirt itself was a pale blue. More important though was the doll mask and threaded needle embodied on the front, which proclaimed for all those who knew that her shirt was a creation of 'Dollhouse clothing,' Parian's brand. Her denim jacket had the logo too, smaller and embodied on the back left shoulder. The dark blue of the jacket somewhat clashed with the faded look of her old jeans, but they'd been the nicest she owned… Except for _that_ pair and there was no way she was getting into those jeans again without Sabah there to make her. They seriously felt painted on.

Shaking her head Taylor looked up, spotting the sign. Tiffany's wasn't a store she'd normally shop in but she decided she might as well try. It wasn't like anything else she'd seen while window shopping had leapt out at her.

Walking inside Taylor felt distinctly out of place. There were a few other people browsing, but they all appeared older than her. And richer… though she supposed that her own clothing was a little misleading on that considering that she was wearing Cape brand clothing. While Taylor didn't know a lot about fashion, she was learning thanks to Sabah. Still, Taylor had already known brand clothing was always 10 times the price, and she dreaded to think how much more expensive _Cape_ brand clothing would be.

Stepping inside properly a shop assistant seemed to teleport to her side making Taylor start at her sudden appearance.

"Can I help?" The shop assistant asked, a bubbly blonde girl who looked about Sabah's age.

Taylor felt herself blush as she caught a look down the girl's low cut top, darting her eyes away.

"Um, no? Maybe? I'm just browsing." Taylor said.

"Okay, anything in particular you might be looking for? Are you looking for a necklace, earrings? Maybe something to go with your lovely jacket? Or for perhaps you're shopping someone else? My name's Emma by the way." The assistant, Emma, replied in the same perky, upbeat tone as before.

Taylor couldn't help the flinch she made or the way her head ducked at that name. While she knew this wasn't _Emma,_ her ex-friend didn't have a monopoly on the name after all, the name Emma would _always_ drag up bad memories for her.

Swallowing Taylor lifted her head again to see the girl still smiling at her and she returned a weak one of her own.

"Um, I'm looking for a present for my friend. I… I want to show her how much she means to me, she's been a really big help to me recently. I want her to know she's my best friend." Taylor said, unsure what to say as she didn't know what she was looking for.

"Hmm. Is she your best friend or your _best_ friend?" Emma the assistant said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Taylor was confused. Wasn't that just repeating the same thing?

"Um, yes?" Taylor replied, unsure.

Emma stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, head cocked for a moment before she snapped her fingers.

"I think we've got just the thing. The perfect first gift for your 'best' friend." Emma the assistant said with a giggle, turning and gesturing for Taylor to follow as she headed for a side counter.

"Okay?" Taylor said, still unsure and now uncertain about what she'd gotten herself into as she followed.

Dealing with people had never really been her thing. Sure, years ago, she'd have best been described as a motor-mouth… but that had only been with people she'd known. It had always been Emma who had introduced her to people, who dealt with the strangers.

Still, Taylor would like to think she was doing okay and even if she wasn't… Well, she didn't have a choice. She _needed_ to show Sabah how much her friendship meant. After she'd promised to always be there, had shared her own story of loneliness and neglect… Taylor _had_ to show Sabah that just as she'd promised to always be there for her… Taylor would always be there for Sabah.

"Hmm, let's see how about this?" Emma the assistant said, showing Taylor a silvery ring set with a red stone.

"No." Taylor shook her head. The ring wouldn't do. For one, it was a little tacky. For two, Sabah couldn't wear rings, they would interfere with her power and if she didn't absolutely focus, detonate and take a finger off.

"No rings." Taylor said, seeing Emma the Assistant reaching for another.

The blonde sales assistant pouted. "Okay, something more subtle than."

Subtle? Taylor briefly wondered. What would subtle have to do with anything? This was a present to show she appreciated her friend, subtle wasn't really the idea here.

After another few tries Taylor was feeling a little annoyed. Making her excuses and preparing to leave she was stopped when Emma the assistant spoke, almost yelled as Taylor turned her back.

"Wait! I've got it! These will be _perfect."_ Emma the assistant said, holding out a box containing four items.

Taylor turned back and looked at the box, examining the jewelry. The sales assistant was right, these _were_ perfect. One set for her and one for Sabah.

Looking at the price Taylor felt herself wince. They were more than she'd really wanted to spend. If she bought them she would not only be making a significant dent in her meager savings but it'd be hard to justify buying her favorite brand of tea-tree oil shampoo.

Still…

They _were_ perfect…

And she _was_ getting a job at Doll House soon, they were just waiting on Ingrid for the paperwork…

And Sabah was worth _anything…_

"I'll take them." Taylor said with a firm nod, jaw set.

"...I just can't believe it. The fucking _dick!"_ Sabah lamented, speaking to Taylor from the dining table.

Taylor nodded sympathetically, giving an appropriate hum in response. It really wasn't hard to believe, not in Brockton Bay. But the the fact it had happened to Sabah? Taylor wanted to try out her New Costume and go bash a head in.

"I mean, I _know_ Saturday classes are a little different, they're for extra study or part timers like me. That still doesn't give random assholes likes _him_ the right to just wander into our lectures! I mean, you have to pay to study the course. Even then I probably wouldn't have noticed, let alone minded if he didn't insist on trying to talk to me the whole time. Ugh! It was so annoying and distracting. _Especially_ when I kept telling him to _shut up_ and pay attention. But _noooo._ Mr. Pretty Boy can't take a hint. He has to try and _grope me!_ Even when I kept pushing him away he wouldn't stop, the prick. I had to scream 'rape' to finally get him to leave. Then campus security came and I've never been so _embarrassed!"_ Sabah wailed, burying her head in her arms and sobbing.

Noticing the distressed state of her friend, Taylor grabbed a tea towel and quickly wiped off her hands. Rushing over to Sabah, Taylor drew a seat over and sat next to her friend, draping her arm over her and squeezing tight.

Sabah lifted her head up, turning to pull Taylor into a hug, headless of the food scraps on the apron the younger girl was wearing. Taylor wrapped her other arm around Sabah as the older girl put her head in the hollow of Taylor's neck and sniffled, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to put up with that Sabah. I should have been there. I should…" Taylor said, trailing off when Sabah squeezed her tighter, shaking her head under Taylor's chin.

"It wasn't… It wasn't your fault Taylor. It was his. It was that utter _dick_ who wouldn't leave me alone." Sabah said, her breathing slowly evening out as the pair hugged.

Taylor gently stroked her friend's shorter brown hair. She turned her head leaning her cheek against the soft straight locks, rubbing her cheek against them for extra comfort and breathing in their scent.

Lilies.

Taylor smiled, her mother had used the same scent too. While she preferred the tea-tree oil she normally used, the smell of lilies would always hold a place in her heart.

The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, before Sabah gave Taylor a gentle nudge.

"Go on." The Arabic girl said, reluctantly unwinding from the embrace. "Get back in the kitchen there Miss Master Chef. Show me what you got if you're so determined to cook."

Taylor released her friend, sliding her chair back a bit. She smiled and reached into her pocket. Now was as good a time as any, better really, as Sabah could really use a pick me up after being sexually assaulted in class. Even if the College weren't calling it that, just a 'misunderstanding between two students*'… Taylor knew that's what had happened and it made her blood _boil._ She wanted to summon Melody of the Lost and _gut_ the guy who'd hurt Sabah. But Sabah wouldn't want her to kill anyone, not even for that, and she really didn't know who he was or even what he looked like.

So instead she'd settle for giving Sabah her gift now, instead of after dinner.

"Sabah. I don't really know how to say this, but… I really um, admire you. You're so brave and strong. I… I don't think I'd have ever been brave enough to call out like that, even if… even if he'd done something even worse to me. I… You're so amazing and good. You didn't lash out with your powers like so many other capes would have." Taylor said grasping the package in her pocket.

"You're helping people, even if it's making clothes, you're helping everyone and creating a whole new industry. You're brave and strong and amazing and everything I want to be as a cape. You do so much for me and always make me feel welcome and wanted. You… You're the best friend I've ever had and I… I want you to know how much you mean to me. So, here. I got these for you." Taylor said, looking down embarrassed. At the end she pulled out at the small box and handed it to Sabah.

Sabah blinked, surprised and trying not to blush at what Taylor was saying. Taking the small case she admired the soft red box before spotting the Tiffany's logo on the front. Looking up at Taylor with wide eyes Sabah quickly shoved the box back at her.

"I can't accept this Taylor. It must have cost a _fortune._ You aren't even properly employed yet. You can't afford to just be spending all your money on…" Sabah stopped when Taylor pressed her right hand over the older girl's mouth, mindful her left was caked in a mixture of beef and cheese.

"I can and I did. You're _worth_ it besides… It's sort of for us to share?" Taylor finished with a self-conscious smile. She hoped Sabah wouldn't mind. She wanted it to signify their friendship, so having a pair each, wearing them together so everyone could see they matched…

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Sabah brought the gift back to herself and turned it around. Opening the case her mouth dropped open at what she could see inside.

Four silver hair clips stared back at the Arabic girl. Each clip had a white enameled lily on the end, inlaid with gold leaf to resemble the throat of a blooming lily. Lifting a pair out the Arabic girl stared in awe at the present, darting glances between it and a nervous looking Taylor.

"Taylor… I, you…" Sabah trailed off, unsure how to voice her question.

Smiling shyly, Taylor wiped her hands on her apron before taking the clips from Sabah's hands. Gesturing for the older girl to lean forward, Taylor then carefully slid clips into her friend's hair, pinning the brown bangs back away from her friends face in an even parting.

Taking the hint, Sabah retrieved the second pair, the older girl brushed Taylor's hair behind her ears before using the pins to keep it place.

Leaning back Taylor beamed at her friend, happy and proud Sabah liked her gift so much.

"Taylor, you… I… Are we…" Sabah began, stuttering.

Taylor nodded sort of glad, but also sad, Sabah was having as much trouble as she'd had realizing how much the older girl meant to her. There were no words for how much Taylor appreciated her friend, and if she had to spend every day for the rest of her life cooking, cleaning, buying gifts and anything else she could think of to show it? Taylor would do it.

Sabah was worth it, because…

"Best friends forever." Taylor said smiling, hugging Sabah again.

Sabah just hugged her back, too shocked and happy to reply.

Leaning back again Taylor smiled once more.

"I'd best get back to dinner. Otherwise you'll never get to try my Mom's lasagna. " She said, getting up and walking back around the table into the kitchenette.

Sabah could only stare for the remainder of the time, watching Taylor prance about the kitchenette and shaking her hips as she cooked, bobbing to the rhythm of a beat only Taylor could hear. She looked so adorable in her apron, wrist deep in a mixing bowl, dicing things or hands covered with mitts as she took dishes out of the oven.

"Does she even know what she's doing to me?" Sabah whispered to herself, mesmerized by Taylor's swaying hips as the younger girl placed a pot full of extra saucy lasagna down, another tray full of roasted vegetables with lashings of oil and garlic already on the table next to it, a loaf of homemade garlic bread wrapped in tin-foil joining them a moment later.

Taylor just smiled at Sabah as she took off her apron and began serving them both up.


	15. Red Cyclone 3

**Bakuda's bad day!: By Knolden**

Bakuda was laughing as she entered her workshop. The attack had gone off without a hitch.

Her implanted little pawns were doing their jobs, or they knew what would happen to their families.

She rummaged around after one of her custom detonators, thinking about the glorious explosions.

She had just chosen the bombs at random and watched the glorious chaos.

Really, her genius was unparalleled, and watching the little sheep panic and the reporters condemning her

actions, made her cackle with glee. She went back to work on the grenades Oni Lee wanted.

Tonight was a good night, she absently thought, humming to herself as she started tinkering.

Meanwhile, outside Bakudas warehouse, a group of ABB gang members were standing guard 'inconspicuously.'

They were talking about this and that, laughing about how they were the greatest gang in the bay.

Suddenly, someone spoke up from behind them. **"excuse me, is this Bakudas workshop?"**

The whirled around. In front of them stood a short man in a blue hoodie with his hands in his pockets, as if he

had not a care in the world. They could not make out his face under his hood, but they got angry. Where had this

little punk come from? The leader of the group snarled at the man. "I don't know who you are, you little fuck, but

you are not supposed to know that. Get over here so we can kick the SHIT out of you." The gang members drew

various weapons. The little man looked up fractionally. A toothy white grin could be made out under his hood.

 **"now that is not very nice! don't you know how to greet a new pal?"**

He sighed as he walked into the warehouse, the thugs lying unconscious in a heap under the streetlights.

He did not much care for this. It seemed to be too much effort. But the little Pom-toting fluffball had called

in a favor, so here he was. Oh well! This Bakuda was a terrible excuse for a human being at any rate.

Strange how hard it had been to get to this world, really. Good thing he knew a shortcut!

Bakuda was tinkering when she heard the commotion. Screams, crashes and swearing filled up the warehouse.

She quickly grabbed her mask and grenade launcher, and turned to the door, a bead of sweat on her forehead.

Who the fuck was stupid enough to attack HER base? Who even knew about it, for that matter?

The door opened, and a short rotund man, his face concealed under a blue hoodie walked in. She watched incredulously for a moment.

Then, the little man spoke. **"heya. you've been busy, huh?"** That pushed Bakuda over the edge.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you little SHIT!?" She shouted, taking a few steps towards the interloper, racking her launcher.

She stopped as he slid off his hood, her face paling as she stared at a grinning skull.

He spoke, as he seemed to stare into her soul. **"do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step**

 **forward..."**

One of his eye sockets lit up with a baleful blue light, as his voice trailed off and his grin turned diabolical.

 **"You are** **REALLY** **not going to like what happens next."**


	16. Mist You Mom

**Mist You Mom: By Harry Leferts**

 _She drifted through time, always there but unable to help. Sometimes she remembered that horrible moment, the screech of tires, the crunch of metal, the pain... the blood. Then the cold and darkness. How she was still here, like a ghost, she didn't know. Unable to be seen, unable to touch, unable to do anything. It was torture._

 _It was a gift._

 _It was Hell._

 _It was Heaven._

 _It was so many things at once it could get to be confusing. But still, she watched without eyes as her daughter and husband went through their lives. If she could have cried at the amount of pain they went through, she would have. And when her daughter was shoved into that locker was the first time she felt true rage. Screaming without sound, without lips, she joined her daughter in begging for something, anything, to happen._

 _And then... something did. Her daughter gained a strange sword which also called to her. Things became better, slowly. Her husband came out of his shell, their daughter made a new friend. Everything slowly brightened._

 _Then that horrible day when bombs went off throughout the city. Her husband, her Danny, died but was saved at the last moment by their daughter. But not without cost, like everything. Brain damage they called it. He was unable to remember the past few years and saw their daughter as her. The amount of tears she would have cried if she could have would have been uncountable. It only got worse as she saw her daughter torture herself by pretending to be her, for her husband's sake._

 _Shortly after that was the fight with the dragon and that demon, Ifrit. She could have sworn that she felt it pass her just before it appeared, as if it saw her and then dismissed her. But her daughter, in the end, triumphaned._

 _Thus, things continued. She drifted, she watched. But watching her daughter enter another fight, she wanted badly to be there for her._

 _ **D-d-do y (%*u?**_

 _Who's there?_

 _ **D-Do )*%( be afraid. I am... frie-friend.**_

 _What are you?_

 _ **D-Don't know. Weak... Heart sh-sh-s-shattered. Will, neaaaaarly gone. B-Bo-Boody only thing. K-Keys... shattered world... Heart that all come from and all return to. W-w-w-war... tri-tried to fight, but c-c-couldn't.**_

 _You sound like you're getting weaker... Wait, are you like that being? Ifrit?_

 _ **Think... Remember... Far off memory like a scattered dream... But weak... Want help?**_

 _... How?_

 _ **Have... Body... But Heart and Will... Weak... Shattered. Don't... Want to be... In Darkness. But you... Strong Will... Strong Heart... Join as one... I give body and what Heart I can, you give Will and Heart.**_

 _Will I be able to help my daughter?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _..._

 _ **What ch-ch-choice? Don't have... Long...**_

 _Yes, I'll join with you, anything to protect my daughter._

 _ **Th-thank you...**_

Breathing heavily, Taylor had her hands on her knees as she looked to where the PRT was putting he captured gang members into vans. Glancing to the side, she frowned at the large dragon which seemed to be made out of mist. "Myst Dragon..." Turning, she blinked at the sight of Mog looking utterly confused. "How, Kupo? Was told that you were destroyed in the Keyblade War?"

Tilting her head, there was a slightly amused look on the dragon's face as she turned away from examining herself. " _She was... I was? My, this is rather confusing._ " Shaking it off, she smiled in a way that caused Taylor's heart to ache due to how familiar it was. " _Her Heart and Will were shattered by the War, I think. So... We made a deal and I gave her mine._ "

With a blink, Taylor took a step forward. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

Two awfully familiar eyes stared back at her before the dragon reached out and gently cupped her cheek. A bright smile was on her face, though Taylor didn't feel any fear. " _Oh honey... You've become such a beautiful young woman._ "

For a brief moment, it seemed like Taylor's heart stopped beating as she recognized the voice finally, altered though it was by the magic. "M-mom?!"

Slowly, the dragon nodded.


	17. Judgement 3

Based on the random thought the Endbringers are possibly Heartless. And also because I had to use the line:

 _"So even if we die, we shall do so as the lightning! We will burn bright and even if for but an instant... We will blot out the sun!"_

 **Omake: Judgement**

 **By: Major Session**

As the world seemed to burn and Taylor looked out upon the ruins of New Delhi, she beheld the monster, the dreaded. Endbringer, Herokiller...

Behemoth.

The symbol carved into it's chest just the same as Leviathan's, a mockery in red and black upon crystal flesh. It was a symbol Mog, Boco, and even _Ifrit_ feared. A symbol which across the Worlds, beyond the stars themselves symbolized death and despair.

The Broken Heart of the Heartless.

As the city burned around them all, Phir Se's final attack leveling the city and stripping Behemoth to the bone... It hadn't been enough.

Even as the remaining heroes poured their fire upon him. Bullets, railguns, missiles, fire, lightning, lasers, dimensional whorls... None of it could even scratch him now, let alone stop this monster, this destroyer of mankind.

And as Taylor lay knelt there, tired beyond belief... Her magic spent, on body hurt, aching as it cried out for rest and heart screamed for mercy...

She looked at Sabah lying beside her, breathing peacefully now, the burns healed by the Keyblade's touch.

Taylor stared and felt her heart burn with rage. After everything she'd tried, after everyone who sacrificed their lives or more, after the greatest heroes in the world had thrown their all at Behemoth still the heartless stood?

No more.

No more.

Staggering to her feet Taylor cast one last look at Sabah, Mog gently dabbing at her brow. The little Moogle just nodded, as if understanding without the need for words.

"Go, kupo. She'll be here to scold you when you come back." Mog said, his confidence in her unquestioning.

Despite how tired she was Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Mog." Taylor whispered.

Turning she looked back out at Behemoth as he strode on, standing in the ruins of the famous Taj Mahal where someone had set up the feild hospital. As the city's reflection burned in the ornamental lake, a little girl wondered up to Taylor.

The little girl was crying. She was crying as her home burned, destroyed by a monster from depths of nightmare.

 _"A-are you a hero?"_ The little girl asked, looking up at Taylor through tear stained eyes, the Keyblade translating the for her.

 _"I am."_ Taylor replied crouching down by the girl.

 _"H-he killed my m-mommy. Why did he kill her? She was my mommy."_ The little girl sobbed, arms wrapping around herself.

Taylor reached out then, pulling the girl into a hug. As a lump gre in her throat Taylor felt her anger burn, her tired heart rising up once more despite her bone deep weary. This girl who couldn't be a day over eight had lost her mother just as Taylor had. She knew that pain, she knew it well.

She would not let it stand.

As the little girl kept crying, she turned her to look at Taylor's face, still hidden in the darkness of her hood.

 _"Are... Are you going to beat him Miss Hero?"_ The girl asked.

Taylor nodded, a weary smile stretching her lips.

 _"Of course."_ Taylor said, giving the little girl a squeeze before gently pushing her towards Boco, who sat resting nearby.

Standing up again Taylor looked back at the battle and knew that come dawn she would regret this... But that she'd be unable to live with herself if she couldn't.

As Taylor took a step forward Taylor felt a hand grab her shoulder. Looking back Taylor saw Lily, Fletchette standing behind her.

Lily's face was ashen, that which wasn't burnt red and blistered and an entire arm was missing. That'd be the devil to grow back. The friend she'd made after Leviathan stared at her, eyes pleading.

"Wait Taylor. You can't... can't go back out there. You had a broken back and how are you even standing?" Lily wheezed, blood beginning to soak through the bandages at her side.

Taylor just looked at her friend, a soft smile teasing the edge of her darkened hood.

"I have to Flechette. They're counting on me." Taylor said, and gave a weary chuckle.

"But..." Lily began but was cut off as Taylor laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I have. There are still lives to save and a heartless to slay. It's my duty as a hero, as a Keyblader, more... It is my duty as a human. We will not bow to these monsters, not now not ever." Taylor said, her voice hard and growing in strength.

Turning away, she strode forward marching to towards the ruined palace, a desperate idea taking root in her mind.

Standing there, atop some of the lower ruins Taylor turned back again, looking out over the injured and the dead, over a dying city through which humanity struggled in desperate bid for life. Looking down she spotted Lily and a few other walking injured looking up at her. She needed to say something, anything. So that if she died today at least Sabah, Lily, Mog, Boco, Ifrit, Lisa, Carlos, Dennis, Missy, Dinah... So that all her friends would know why.

Feeling the familiar warmth of magic surge through her Taylor lifted the Keyblade aloft, imbuing her will into the magic. The magic reached out, piercing the veil between the realms, through the Lanes and into the space Between. twirling the Keyblade as a magic circle forged in blazing silver appeared below, Taylor screamed out her defiance.

"We will never accept death, we shall defy her to the end! But even if we must die here we shall not do it upon bended knee. So even if we die, we shall do so as the lightning! We will burn bright and even if for but an instant... We will blot out the sun!"

And Taylor slammed the Keyblade down, piercing the magic circle in a shower of white sparks. Around her the, ruins groaned, sparks of light tracing their way across masonry and rubble, across golden plate and shatter ceramic. The light falling upon a beauty fallen to ruin, but a beauty all the same.

A shell if not fitting, then perhaps worthy for a god.

As the rubble glowed and flared with light it rose up. Growing, expanding as Taylor poured her very heart in the summoning.

As she collapsed spent, Taylor looked down from the battlements of one of the greatest Espers from the Space Between.

A rumbling voice shook her then.

 **"So you call upon me now, in this your darkest hour?"**

"Yes," Taylor gasped, her energy spent. "Please... Save them."

 **"As you wish. Come! Let this heartless face the wrath of Alexander and feel my Judgement!"**


	18. Merchandising

**Merchandising Part 1 & 2: by Harry Leferts**

 **Part 1**

Sabah looked up as a grinning Taylor hopped into her car with a small box in her hands. "Well, someone is in a good mood. Something happen?"

With a glance around, Taylor took a deep breath though she suddenly looked rather shy. Of course, Sabah just had to hold back a coo at how adorable she looked. "Actually... I was talking to Jacob..." Seeing the confusion, Taylor coughed. "He was someone else targeted by Sophia and the others. Mainly because he was too geeky and stuff. What he made didn't help."

That caused Sabah to raise an eyebrow a bit. "What he made? Okay... but what about that has you all excited?"

Not noticing the blush on Sabah's face, Taylor placed one hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear, hot breath washing across it. "He makes these neat little plushies and I noticed that he made some of me and asked if I could buy them." Pulling away, she didn't see Sabah fight her blush down before opening the box and pulling out some objects. "Here."

As she shook off the thoughts running through her head, Sabah took the items into her hands and raised an eyebrow. Each plush was obviously Taylor in her disguise, though one was her "Normal" self and the other was when she had merged with Ifrit. In both cases, even the keyblade was plush and the slight smirk was all Taylor. Both of them though could fit in someone's hand easily. "Hmm... not bad work actually..." Taking a glance around to make sure that no one was close enough to see, Sabah animated them and had them fight against each other. Her and Taylor giggled some before she finally stopped and looked at her friend. "Okay, they're rather cute, but why bring them up?"

Taylor had a slight grin on her face and shook her head. "He can make a lot of these rather quickly. And considering that we've been harped on about merchandising... We could have him sell them online or something with our official permission?"

For a moment, Sabah turned over the dolls as she thought it over. "Hmm... Give me some time to think and maybe talk with some people..."

 **Part 2**

*Some time later*

Bored, Sabah tapped her chin with the pencil she had in one hand. Beside her, the radio softly played as she looked over the design on the paper in front of her. Eventually though, she sighed and leaned back in annoyance. "I hate it when I get a block." As per usual, she looked around her workshop to try and find some inspiration when her eyes fell onto the two plushies on her desk that leaned against one another, both the first of their lines as others were sold on her online website. One was of Taylor as Keynote and the other was of Sabah herself as Parian. Smiling, Sabah still felt some heat in her cheeks as she remembered Taylor asking why they were leaning against each other like that when she had first spotted them on her desk. Thankfully, Taylor took the excuse that it was to prop them both up at face value. As she continued to look at them, Sabah snorted. "Both of you are lucky."

It was then that soft, slow music began to play on her radio and she glanced around to make sure no one was there. Having made sure, the two plushies animated and walked forward before they faced each other, Keynote bowing with one hand to the side and the other held out as Sabah spoke in a approximation of her friend's voice. "May I have this dance, milady?"

The Parian doll held one hand to where her mouth was as Sabah let out a giggle. "Of course, my dear knight."

Gently, the Keynote doll took the Parian one into it's arms and the two began to dance across the desk. "Can I say that I love it when you're in my arms?"

Her head tilted downwards, the Parian doll hummed. "And can I say that I love being in them, where I feel rather safe?" Suddenly, a gasp rang out as one of the Keynote doll's hands drifted down below the waist. "Oh my!"

With the smirk on it's face, the Keynote doll brought it's face to where the ear would be in the Parian doll and softly whispered. "Do you mind it?"

Turning it's head, the Parian doll chuckled. "If it's you? No, I don't."

Sabah herself just watched with one hand holding her chin before she sighed. 'If only this could happen... stupid sexy, lovable Taylor...'

 **Part 3 by: Major Session**

Sabah froze as there came a creaking sound behind her. Turning slowly, hoping it was just cooling wood or Ingrid or... or anything but her.

So of course standing there behind her, face doing the world's best impression of a tomato and mouth opening and closing silently was Taylor. The creak must have been her taking a step back to not interrupt or a step forward or...

Her thought's were interrupted as Taylor finally found her voice.

"Sabah, is that... are we... um, I mean, d-do... do y-you..." Taylor tried but was cut off by Sabah.

"No! It's not what it looks like! I just thought it was cute and..." Sabah trailed off before she said anymore, blushing too as she realized what she'd said.

"C-cute?" Taylor stammered, looking down as her blush somehow managed to grow in spite of her whole face being red.

"I meant..." Sabah was once more cut off, this time from a cough coming from behind Taylor.

Looking up Sabah saw Ingrid leaning in the doorframe behind Taylor. Her older friend was wearing grin that would not have looked out of place on the Cheshire cat along with a rather knowing look in her eye.

"You know Sabah." Ingrid said. "You could save yourself, Taylor and everyone else month's worth of drama here if you'd just kiss her already."

Sabah scowled at Ingrid, blushing almost as badly as Taylor now. "Ingrid! How could you say that?! I mean... I... um..."

Sabah trailed off not sure what to say. Before the silence could grow though a rather timid voice broke the silence.

"I... I wouldn't m-mind."

Sabah blinked, positive she must have heard wrong.

"Pardon?" She said.

"I... I s-said 'I wouldn't mind.'" Taylor stammered out again.

Sabah froze as Taylor looked up to meet her gaze and she could feel herself practically tumbling into that single sky blue eye. She wasn't even sure when she'd gotten out of her chair but she did realize she was now standing directly in front of Taylor, their chests almost touching as she looked up into her best friends still blushing face.

Distantly she heard a Ingrid speak.

"I'll just leave you two alone shall I?"

The words registered but they didn't matter. All that mattered was Taylor. She felt her own hands fumbling about without her input, gently grasping the softer, less calloused hands of a girl who hadn't pricked their own fingers a thousand times on different needles. As she pulled the two of them together, Sabah tilted her head slightly to the side her lips parting slightly. She... she wanted to tell her, to tell Taylor how much the younger girl meant to her, how important their friendship was, how she hoped, needed for it to be something more, how she really felt... This... This was...

Sabah watched as the younger girl's throat flexed, swallowing nervously. Taylor opened her mouth to speak and Sabah quickly closed the distance, pressing her own lips over Taylor's.

And they both found that sometimes words aren't needed at all.


	19. Nightmare

**Omake: Nightmare.**

 **Set Between Chapters 11 and 12.**

 _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha._

 _Heehehehehehehehehehehe._

 _Yihihihiheehehehehaaaahaahaahaaa._

 _The laughter was pounding in her ears, faces leering about her. Stretched silhouettes, outlines with hollow eyes and twisted smiles. All around her, towering up, closing in with the dark bodies. They leered and spun, spun and leered. Spinning and laughing, laughing and spinning. Around, and around…_

 _Around, and around…_

 _Around, and around…_

 _They opened their mouths laughing, laughing at her, still laughing. Blood poured out, great waterfalls of red cascading from skyscrapers as they_ _ **laughed**_ _at her. It splashed on her, grabbed at her in sucking waves, black blood, rotten blood, dead blood, dark blood, disgusting blood…_

 _She screamed thrashing as the darkness crushed her, faces leering down while the walls pressed in. She was being crushed, suffocated… She beat at the walls, screaming while blood splashed onto her, rivulets running over her, spreading across her skin like spider-web veins. Down her mouth, into her throat, out her nose._

 _Blood._

 _ **Blood.**_

 _ **Blood!**_

 _She thrashed, a thousand pinpricks dancing across her skin. She coughed, hacking on dying blood. It stank, oh god it_ _ **stank**_ _. They were inside her! She coughed again as the prickling grew worse, darkness pushing in at her. Another cough. She kept hacking, choking on blood. A wet squelch and she caught something as she hacked it up._

 _A bug._

 _She'd… coughed up a bug?_

 _They were_ _ **inside**_ _her._

 _She screamed, screamed again, even as more bugs crawled out of her mouth. Others were squirming, writhing beneath her skin. They were inside her, nibbling! They nibbling at her! Crawling under her skin, pushing out in like worms from an apple, she was rotten inside like the blood, blood, blood. She choked coughing, dying… More forced their way out of her head, her eyes popping out as insects pushed them aside._

 _She screamed, bashing at the walls and the figures pushing in. The blood kept falling, so, much, too much… It was already around her knees. She couldn't breathe couldn't think. The smell was creeping in, a stench that burnt, even as another bug wriggled out a nostril._

 _Make it stop, please make it stop. She wanted out. She wanted out!_ _ **She wanted out!**_

 _The blood kept falling rising, like a dark ocean as her nose burned and skin crawled. They were laughing and laughing and laughing and…_

 _She couldn't breathe, there was blood. She was drowning. The blood was over her head and she was thrashing in the darkness, couldn't see. She struggled, grasping for the surface. Air she needed air, she needed…_

 _There was flash of light and she was alone._

 _The insects were gone, her skin her own and eyes whole. The laughter had ceased, gone with the leering faces. She was still in the blood though, or was it water? It no longer stank, but she was still underwater… and yet she could breathe?_

 _She turned, searching, wondering where the light had come from._

 _A pleasant warmth pulsed in her hand, and she turned to look down, seeing the Keyblade resting in her hand. Her faithful companion, a weapon without peer. It would never abandon her… She knew it. The Keyblade would always be at her side, so long as she remained true to herself._

 _Then she saw it, rising up out of the ocean floor. A darkness, void upon midnight, darkness against the darkness. A silhouette she was painfully familiar with._

 _It was herself._

 _The same gawky long limbed frame, too thin and too knobbly. Around its head swirled her hair, spilling out into the ocean, moving as if with a life of its own. In its head glowed two yellow orbs in the place of eyes, and in its chest… where its heart should be was a hole… A heart shaped whole right the way through._

 _It horrified her._

 _It revolted her._

 _It terrified her in a way she couldn't describe._

 _Then it spoke, this… heartless her._

" _You think your friends? You think she could ever like you?_ _ **Love**_ _you? Don't delude yourself. Your nothing but a failure, a pathetic waste of space, you'll never have friends."_

 _She swallowed, flinching as the words bit deep._

" _T-that's not true. I h-have… Sabah. Sabah is my f-friend." She defended._

 _The Heartless cackled._

" _Is she? Is she_ _ **really?**_ _You thought Emma was your friend, look what happened. She abandoned you for Sophia. Betrayed you. Tore you down every day, stepped on your_ _ **hopes**_ _, crushed your_ _ **dreams**_ _. She took_ _ **everything**_ _from you and when even that wasn't enough? When you had nothing left to lose, nothing but your life? She tried to kill you."The Heartless paused, tilting its head as Taylor shrank back._

 _The Heartless advanced a step._

" _You_ _ **loved**_ _Emma. You loved her. You loved her and she tried to_ _ **kill you**_ _. Do you really think Sabah will be any different? You know she won't be. She'll betray you too and then you'll be alone. You'll_ _ **always**_ _be alone." The Heartless mocked, leaning forward and waggling a finger at her._

 _She was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dissolving into the darkness surrounding her, pressing in from all sides. It was Heartless was right._

 _She_ _ **had**_ _loved Emma._

 _She had_ _ **loved**_ _Emma._

 _The redhead had been her best friend. She'd loved her as strongly as she'd loved her mother, maybe even more so. And Emma had betrayed her. She'd been_ _ **so alone**_ _. It had hurt_ _ **so much**_ _. To see her friend everyday, to see the same smile, the same face, the girl she had loved now twisted and cruel. To watch as Emma twisted everything they'd ever shared, everything she'd ever loved about her… To see all those twisted things, see them screwed up and then watch,_ _ **feel**_ _as they were driven into her, stabbing her heart again and again until she was bled dry…. Until it hurt to even live, where getting out of bed every morning had seemed almost impossible…_

 _Then Sabah had come and the pain had eased, disappeared as Sabah held her, comforted her. As Sabah told her own story of pain and loss, she'd felt… whole again. But… But… Sabah would betray her_ _ **too**_ _. She'd loved Emma and Emma had betrayed her. Sabah would betray her too and she'd be alone again, so alone, all alone and…_

 _A pulse of warmth._

 _She stopped, the Heartless inches from her face, fingers reaching out to curl in her hair, those yellow eyes staring into her own._

 _Another pulse, like a heartbeat, throbbing in her hand._

 _She looked down._

 _The Keyblade was there, glowing, pulsing with light. The Keyblade who would always be with her so long as she stayed strong. So long as she believed. She believed… She believed in Sabah. Her friend wasn't like that. Sabah knew loss, Sabah knew loneliness and pain… She_ _ **believed**_ _in Sabah._

 _She believed in_ _ **Sabah!**_

" _You're wrong." She hissed, glaring into the things pitiless eyes._

 _The Heartless took a step back, but she took a step forward. It took another step back and Taylor pursued, each word she uttered making the Heartless retreat and she advanced, following it._

" _You're wrong! Sabah won't betray me. Not now, not_ _ **ever!**_ _She knows you, she knows what it's like. She knows how much the loneliness hurts. She knows what it's like to want friends so desperately you cry. And she's my friend. My Best friend. She won't betray me. And one day, one day I'll love her as much as I loved Emma and you… You'll never darken my heart ever_ _ **again!**_ " _She roared, taking another step forward as the Heartless tripped, falling onto its back._

 _She snarled, raising the Keyblade up as it shone a brilliant white and the ocean was pushed back, the darkness retreating beneath her feet to reveal beautiful stained glass._

" _Go back into the darkness where you belong,_ _ **heartless!**_ " _She screamed, slamming the Keyblade down._

" _ **Nooooooooooo!"**_

 _The Heartless screeched, thrashing as she cleaved it in two, the darkness dissipating, evaporating and disappearing._

 _The she was left alone staring down at her own face._

 _She looked about her, at this strange station. Her own image etched in the glass, curling about her mother's flute, clutching it to her with one hand. The other held the Keyblade, the Melody of the Lost. She focused on the rest, the other faces, each one smiling up at her. Mog, Boco, Sabah… Their faces stared back at her. Her friends._

 _She wasn't alone._

 _She refused to be alone_ _ **ever again!**_

Taylor started, rolling off the couch to land with a crunch atop the Keyblade.

She blinked, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes while her heart raced. She was shaking, shivering, covered in a cold sweat. Her eyes darted about, looking searching. The laughing faces, the blood and insects… The awful stench that had bile crawling up her throat…

The Heartless…

Taylor gagged, picking herself up she rushed for the bathroom. Bolting inside she slumped over the toilet and started to be sick.

A few minutes later, Taylor carefully flushed the loo and staggered back out. She felt ill and woozy, scared and so _very upset_. She wanted someone there, wanted… wanted what Emma had used to do, had done when her mother died. Emma had dragged Taylor into her bed and they'd curled up together while Taylor cried, Emma whispering comforts into her ear.

She so desperately wanted that.

Taylor looked at Sabah's door, debating whether she should wake her friend and ask, or maybe just crawl into bed with her. It would be nice and warm, Sabah would hold her and hug and comfort her. The older girl would pull her closer, then Taylor would turn to her and their lips would…

A furious blushed erupted across her face, despite her still shivering body.

No. As much as she wanted to Taylor couldn't, couldn't go to bed with Sabah. There were too many connotations for that at their age. It might have been fine when she was younger, or even if Sabah had asked. But to crawl into her bed in the middle of the night?

She couldn't do that.

Taylor didn't want to wake Sabah up either, as her friend had a big job tomorrow, some custom fitting for a man who was flying up from New York specially to be fitted by Parian. Sabah would need all the rest she could get to cope with the stress. So… As much as she wanted to, she couldn't wake her friend.

She was still scared though, still wanted to be comforted.

"Kweh?" Taylor turned, looking at a sleepy Boco who was also looking at her.

"Wark." Boco gently trilled, tilting his head again.

Boco… Boco was her friend too. He wasn't Sabah but…

He was a giant stuffed toy. Effectively. One that was self-heating and comforting too.

Taylor grabbed her blanket from where it had fallen on the floor, dismissing the Keyblade when she found it still there.

Carrying her bedding over, Taylor climbed up into Boco's nest, her night shirt feeling a little breezy with her bare legs this much closer to the open window. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and closed it. Boco gently nudged her with his beak, then gestured to his side.

Taylor smiled, understanding his message.

"Thanks Boco." She whispered, as she set herself back down, before dropping to her knees and crawling up beside him. Turning over, Taylor lent back against Boco, relishing his warmth.

"Mmmh. Kupo, Taylor?" A sleepy Mog asked from atop Boco's back.

"Sorry." Taylor whispered. "I… I had a nightmare and…"

She trailed off, unsure how to relate the sheer horror of what she'd dreamed. The locker made real for her once again, the Heartless mocking her, tearing her down as she often tore herself down…

She shivered. She _really_ wanted a hug right now.

"It's okay. We're here for you Taylor. You're our friend, kupo." Mog said, floating up and over to perch on her shoulder. Sitting there he yawned, burying himself in Taylor's hair as she snuggled back against Boco, using him like a giant, warm feather pillow.

"Thanks Mog. It… It means a lot to me." Taylor said, swallowing her tears.

Boco lent down, nuzzling her as Taylor pulled her blanket up, covering herself to keep arm. The chocobo extended a wing, draping it down over Taylor like an extra blanket as he tucked his head down next to hers.

Slowly, softly, with the warmth of her two friends beside her, embracing her, Taylor drifted back off to sleep and more peaceful dreams.

The next morning Sabah woke up first.

Sleepily, she stumbled out of her room, heading for the kitchen to put on the kettle and start a pot of tea. She was glad Taylor liked tea as much as she did; especially glad Taylor liked her tea with no sugar. Personally, Sabah couldn't stand sweet tea. She'd never had sugar growing up, so all the sweet food, the sugar added to everything in America… She didn't like it.

As she filled the kettle and clicked it on, Sabah turned and went to go wake up Taylor… Except her friend wasn't on the couch. Sabah checked the time, blearily looking at the clock on the microwave, hoping Mog hadn't disassembled it in the night.

5:18am. Taylor shouldn't be up yet, her friend got up like clockwork at 5:58, two minutes before the normal alarm. Sabah had set the alarm early today though. She had a special client flying up today, booked in at 10am, a Mr. Glenn Chambers. He was a PR rep from the Protectorate, and while she might not like the organization particularly… Getting some commission work for them, for formal costumes or suits for the Directors or maybe even some actual costumes for less combat oriented Capes… It would give her company a real boost and good injection of capital.

More, she wanted Taylor front and center to show off her costume as Portunes. So where was she? Taylor wouldn't have left for her run early, would she? Sabah checked and no, Taylor's running shoes were still by the door.

Looking about Sabah stopped, finally spotting her friend sleeping in the corner.

A sudden memory made Sabah pause on her way over to wake Taylor up. She remembered Taylor talking about photos, how they were one of the few things she had left to remember her mother by.

Smiling to herself Sabah went to fetch the camera.

A few minutes later, there was a click and flash.

With mumbled whimpers that were simply _adorable_ Sabah watched Taylor come awake as she snapped another photo.

"Wha's ha… happen… happenin'?" Taylor mumbled, finishing with a jaw cracking yawn.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up." Sabah said, as she turned away to hide the camera.

"Five more minutes?" Taylor asked hopefully, sounding incredibly sleepy. It was so cute Sabah wanted to say yes, but…

"Sorry Taylor but you need to get up. We've got to get ready to meet Mr. Chmabers and we'll need every minute to try out your new costume and get the dressing room ready." Sabah said, sounding a little guilty.

As Taylor grumbled to herself, getting up and heading to the kitchenette to make tea with the water which had just finished boiling, Sabah hurried away. In part to hide her blush at Taylor 'should be illegal' pajamas, it was just not _fair running_ around in nothing but an oversized shirt and panties! The other part to hide the camera.

Sabah smiled as she re-entered her room. She'd loved the hair clips Taylor had given her, even if her friend didn't know what Lily's signified, she'd asked. Still, it had been a sweet gesture and a present she cherished and, one day, she hoped the sentiment the Lily represented would come true. But until then, she'd be the best friend she could to Taylor and so she was planning her own gift, a photo album of the memories they'd shared.

"Tea's ready!" Taylor called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sabah yelled back, hastily dropping the camera on her bed. For now though, the photos could wait. Hot tea and a big day awaited them.


	20. Judgement 4

**A True Hero Appears : Major Session**

"There are just too many, I... I can't take them all on! Damn it. God _fucking_ _ **damn**_ _it!"_ Taylor cursed, swearing as she looked across her city, her home.

Brockton bay looked like it had been through hell, a worn torn landscape more reminiscent of South Africa or the CUI not America...

First Leviathan, then Echidna, and now the Slaughterhouse 9.

She'd fought. Oh how she'd fought. Tooth and nail, Keyblade and spell, fire, ice and lightning, even the holy wrath of heaven itself brought to bare. By her blade, Crawler was dead. Before Ifrit, Burnscar had fallen. Sabah, Mog and Boco had shown the strength of their friendship and struck down Shatterbird.

She was out of time though, Panacea needed help, someone to save her from the Siberian. But Taylor also needed to stop Bonesaw, to stop the prion plague she'd unleashed that was shutting down everyone but the 9's powers. Taylor needed to find Jack Slash, and kill that Lunatic and end this sick game he'd thrown her, Sabah, and their whole city into. She couldn't be everywhere though, not at once no matter how hard she tried.

Sabah was injured, Mog and Boco protecting her. Circus had vanished sometime during the battle with Shatterbird and she hadn't seen the manic clown since. Ifrit was recovering from his transformation, unable to transform again for a day at least. The Undersiders were currently helping Panacea, so unable to help further.

"Damn it!" Taylor swore again. She needed help she needed a hero. Someone to help her, to end this madness.

Gathering her courage Taylor thrust out Slumbering Rage, pooling her magic into the blade. She needed help. She needed someone to come, to aid her. A hero to stand at her side against the very worst the world could throw at them. A hero who could face down even the dreaded Siberian.

Taylor called for help...

And someone came.

Amy winced, crying, desperate and scared. Here she was huddled up against the side of building, too tired to run. She'd been running for... for... She wasn't sure how long she'd been running for. Hours? Days? The whole time had blurred together to the point she couldn't tell anymore.

Beside her the villain, Tattletale was trying to encourage her, get her to run even when the villain was slumped in slowly growing puddle of her own blood. The Undersiders, they'd tried to save her... To save her wretched, useless self when her own family hadn't even tried. Carol, Mark, aunt Sarah... They'd all abandoned her. Only Vicky had tired and Siberian had beaten her. Amy hadn't seen her since the black and white woman had ripped VIcky's arm off, her sister yelling at her to run.

In front of her the Siberian smashed aside the last of Hellhounds dogs, casually back handing the girl herself when she ran screaming at the monstrous cape.

Not even that other hero who'd appeared, clad in fish themed armor and wielding spears of glowing green light had been able to stop the Siberian. The knight had been ripped in two, discarded on the street as barely interesting to the invincible woman.

Then the Siberian was right in front of her, grinning with that sadistic smile full of cat like teeth.

Amy whimpered, cradling her hands, already missing three fingers. She knew what would happen next, that no matter how much she fought, kicked, screamed, or begged the sadistic woman would still... would still eat another of her fingers. Chewing slowly, making sure Amy watched and saw the stripped demon eating her flesh.

Slowly, the siberian prized her hands apart, acting like her struggles weren't even the slightest of breezes. With an expression that on anyone else's face Amy would have called loving, the Siberian raised Amy's hadn towards her face, mouth opening till it gaped, ready to slice off another fin...

A glowing spear burst from Siberian's mouth in spray of black gore.

A moment later the Siberian vanished, reappearing down the street with that bullshit teleporting. As if the monster wasn't already invincible, she could teleport too. Except... someone had just hurt the Siberian. Amy could see the vile woman's expression was shocked, outraged even, as black blood continued to drip from her mouth.

Looking up at her savior Amy gasped. it was the knight from before. Whole and unharmed, though her armor appeared a little different. Still, she was here. A hero, a true hero who could face down even the Siberian.

The knight took a step forward then, walking towards the Siberian as the villain glared at the hero.

Leveling their spear again Amy swore she'd never forget the words the knight spoke, and even years later those words would give her hope.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than **that.** "


	21. Judgement 5

**Omake: Not a Child Soldier**

By: Major Session

Tattletale snarled, looking up from the the ground, stuck there with the thread Parian had possessed after Keynote knocked her down, the fibers coiling around her wrists and the desk leg. A few feet away stood Parian, guarding her and the unconscious Regent in a side room while Glory Girl saw to the remaining hostages and her sister. How the hell was she supposed to predict that not only would Panacea be at the bank today but for some reason Keynote and Parian would be too, in costume no less.

Dull roars and snarls along with yelps and yelling filtered through the Window as Keynote and some of the Wards did Battle with Bitches dogs and Grue. It wouldn't last long though, not with a power house like Keynote on the field and unmatched.

Looking up at the fashion cape Lisa desperately tried to think her way out of this, her power strained to its limits. She needed to get out of this, if she was arrested... Well, it didn't bear thinking about. The best she could hope for was that Coil would simply have her killed. Because otherwise... She'd never have a truly rational thought again. So she looked and tried to pry the information she needed lose, but it was difficult when the other girl had nothing exposed, no micro expressions or twitches to read. Gathering the data she had Lisa glared at the other cape and spoke.

"You're sick you know? Using a young girl like that, even if she is really tall. I wonder what your customers would think if they knew Parian was just using Keynote to be her own personal guard dog, to ward the gangs away and prevent the Empire from moving in on an obviously non-white cape working in their territory." Lisa said, and Parian twitched. There was something there. Something she could use, she just needed to force the Rogue to reveal the crack she needed.

"Though I have to admire you're gall and luck, for picking and then using such a powerful cape. I mean, that's all Keynote is right? That's all she is to you..." The blonde girl continued.

Parian stiffened, shifting awkwardly on her feet as one arm moved to cup her elbow.

"Shut up. Just... just be quite until your friends get beaten and we can go home." Parian snapped.

 _Stiffened. Indignant, angry. Resents allegation of using Keynote. Disagrees with assessment of soldier. Disagrees, but still using... Other use?_

 _Awkward, tone fearful, fears something. Doesn't fear me, afraid for Keynote's safety? Yes, but minimal. Knows she can handle herself against far more powerful capes. Doesn't believe Bitch and Grue pose a threat._

Damn. Well, she hadn't expected Bitch and Grue to win really, not against Keynote. Fucking Trumps. Still there was more in those statements...

 _Awkward, embarrassed. Shifting posture and dipping head meant to hide blush. Embarrassed and afraid, has improper thoughts. Improper thoughts, using Keynote in a way that isn't a soldier/protection. Using Keynote in an improper manner? No, using the person, not cape. Powers likely uniting factor but personality came into affect. Keynote is depressed, unstable, sick, snapped when fighting Lung, didn't care about own life only Parian's. Snapped because though Parian was dead... Keynote needs Parian to not be depressed and remain functional. Keynote needs Parian so will do what Parian says to retain the contact and associated happiness. Keynote is younger than Parian. Parian has an improper use for a younger girl that she is embarrassed about..._

Oh. Well, shit. That was mildly disturbing. Well, as much as she didn't want to do this because this would break Parian and probably invites Keynote's wrath down on her latter, she _needed_ to get away. Keynote could be a problem for future Lisa.

 _"Ooooh._ So you're _not_ just using her as your personal child soldier." Lisa said, her mouth stretching into a predatory grin.

She chuckled, as Parian took a step back, her posture wary and confused. This would be disgusting but also... Well, it was fun revealing things people didn't want to admit to themselves. Especially if it would make Parian get Keynote help before she snapped and killed them all.

"Because wow, wow. I thought Regent was depraved, but you? You take the cake on that one. Keynote's not protection, not really. You're actually _grooming_ her. A young, depressed, socially isolated girl just feel into your lap. I bet the powers were just a bonus... No, something to bond over? Anyway, you're grooming her. You're _abusing_ a troubled girl who is seriously sick herself. You can see just how dependent she is on you and instead of getting her help... You relish it. You enjoy having her wrapped around your fingers like a clothes thread, dancing to your tune like one of your puppets." Lisa said, speaking rapidly as Parian froze at her accusations.

Then Parian shook herself, an audible snarl coming from her lips as she began to protest. Lisa just spoke louder, almost shouting to drown the other girl out.

"Keynote needs help, she's breaking and you know it but you're enjoying it too much. You love having a submissive little girl who'll do anything you say. Keynote's obsessed with you and you're using that to _abuse_ her. You're twisting a suicidal girl's depression into a knot, all so you can play your own fantasy romance with a _child._ Grooming a girl who trusted you to protect her into your own personal _fuck toy._ And you call me the villain."

As Parian reeled, clutching her arms together and mutter denials, pleading really. Lisa smiled even as she felt something break inside.

"And if you don't want Keynote to find out about this, if you want to continue your sick little game... You're going to let me go right now."


	22. Mist You Mom 4

Words of Wisdom:By Harry Leferts

Mog tilted his head as he poked at a area of empty space with a frown on his face. "Is this where you sensed something, Kupo?"

Nodding, Taylor in her Keynote garb nodded some as she held Melody of the Lost over her shoulder. "Yeah... there's a couple of spots like this actually. Could they be that keyhole thing that you were talking about? It feels like they can be, I don't know... unlocked?"

That caused Mog to pause and blink before he turned and stared at her. "... Multiple ones, Kupo?" At her nod, he shook his head as he scratched it. "Then it can't be the keyhole, Kupo. There's only one per world after all and if there's multiple spots, then it must be something else."

On Taylor's shoulder, Ifrit just grunted. "This whole place is just weird."

Before anything else could be heard, a shout caught their attention. "Hey there, Keynote!" Turning, they spotted Glory Girl, Gallant, and Vista with the New Wave member being the one who called out as she landed. With a smile, she walked over to Taylor and looked around the empty lot. "So... what are you doing here?"

All Taylor did though was frown as she crossed her arms across her chest, her Keyblade tapping against the ground. "I sensed something here that's like other spots in the city... A weakness I guess."

Behind her visor, Vista raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Gallant. "A... weakness?"

Rapidly rubbing her head through her hood, Taylor nodded. "Yeah, that's the best that I can call it."

Curious, Vista walked around and used her powers to twist the space in the area in various directions, reversing, shortening, or lengthening it. Then she shrugged. "Well... nothing's happening. Maybe you're getting some kind of, er, false read or something?"

Tapping his chin, Gallant rapidly made a call into PRT HQ and then shook his head as he walked around. "I'm just seeing an empty lot."

More then a little frustrated, Taylor growled and lifted Melody of the Lost before she jabbed at a spot. "I'm sensing it right there-" Whatever she was about to say stalled as a thin beam shot from her Keyblade and hit what looked like a tiny little keyhole. Blinking, she looked down at her Keyblade and blinked as it trembled and there was a whistling sound before, with a click, there was a rectangle of light that soon resolved into what looked like a window made of glass. On the other side, was a hill overlooking a town on the seashore. "... What the fuck?"

Gobsmacked, Mog examined the glowing window. "That's not the type of passage to another world that I've ever seen before, Kupo."

Beside him, Boco just nodded. "Kweh."

On the radio, both Gallant and Vista could hear Kid Win come over the coms utterly confused. " _Uh, can someone tell me why I'm reading a source of radio signals from Earth Alph coming from your area?_ "

Slowly, Vista turned toward Taylor as Glory Girl tossed through some rocks and sticks, each of which made it to the other side. "Did you just open a stable portal to _Earth Alph!?_ "

When a butterfly flew through the portal and disappeared into the trees on the other side, Taylor chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Uh... I guess?

Gallant just raised an finger as the radio filled with chatter as various Protectorate members and Wards headed for their spot. "In the words of Clockblocker... this is _bullshit!_ "

Apprenticeship By: Harry Lefrets

Frowning, Sabah frowned a bit and tapped her chin before she looked to the side. "Mog, do you know where Taylor is?"

With a blink, Mog looked up from the pile of... stuff, which looked like various electronic components. "Taylor went downstairs to exercise, Kupo!"

That caused Sabah to just freeze for a moment before she sighed as she remembered that since the fight with Lung, Taylor had been practicing and exercising more often. 'What am I going to do with you...' Opening the basement door, she paused for just a moment. Though it was less for the door then the sounds of grunts coming up which caused a blush to climb her neck until she shook it off and began to walk down the stairs. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sabah."

Sadly for her, all thoughts in her head came screeching to a halt once she reached the bottom. The basement in the Hebert household had once been full of various things, but Taylor with some help from the others had pushed and cleared an area close to where the furnace room was. After that, she had covered the floor in various mats and had taken to exercising there. Right now though, Taylor had her legs wrapped around a pull-up bar and was doing situps. "60... 61... 62..." What made it worse for Sabah, of course, was that Taylor's "Work Out" clothes consisted of a sport's bra and shorts. Hearing a choking sound, Taylor blinked some sweat from her eye and tilted her head back just a bit. "Oh... hi... Sabah... 67..."

It took Sabah a moment, but she managed to reboot her brain just enough to answer. "H-hi... Taylor..." The other girl blinked at the odd, stuttering response before she shook it off. Meanwhile, Sabah just continued to watch. "So, uh, exercising?"

Nodding, Taylor let out another grunt as she ignored the strain. "Yeah... I... 68... decided that I... couldn't rely on... just... running... 69..." For a brief moment, Sabah choked a bit at the last word along with the grunt. "To keep fit... 70... So I... went online... and asked some other... 71... heroes for advice..."

As she attempted to get her mind off the sight, even as she committed it to memory, Sabah took a deep breath. "So who did you ask?"

Once more grunting, Taylor continued to push. "75... I asked Miss Militia... and... Mouse Protector... 76..."

That last bit caused Sabah to raise an eyebrow. "Mouse Protector?"

With a nod and a deep breath, Taylor raised herself again. "78... Yeah... we both... 79... use swords and she... 80." Stopping, Taylor hung there upside down as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face and neck. "Whew... Mouse Protector contacted me via PM and we got to talking. So I asked her for some advice. She suggested working on my upper body strength and gave me some exercises and stretches that she said would increase my reach and flexibility." Taylor blinked again as she heard a choking sound and looked over at Sabah. "Is... something wrong?"

Rapidly, Sabah just shook her head and coughed. "Uh, no, I think that I just swallowed a fly is all." Even as Taylor nodded, Sabah continued the thought in her head. 'Reach... and flexibility... Goddamn it...' It was then part of the conversation filtered fully. "Wait... Mouse Protector decided to contact you? Not the other way around?"

Grasping the pull-up bar with her hands, Taylor straightened her legs and did a flip back to the mat before walking over to her water bottle, not noticing Sabah looking her over. "Yeah... really weird, but it was her. Said that she decided that if there was going to be another swordswoman hero, might as well teach her some skills."

Eyebrows furrowing, Sabah frowned a bit. 'Odd...'

Just Friends By: Harry Lefrets

Blinking, Taylor looked up from where she was doing her homework at a free spot in the back of the Doll House during a break. "Uh, what was that?"

Ingrid only sighed and leaned against the desk as she raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "I was asking you how you felt about Sabah?"

That only caused Taylor to blink again and stare at her in utter confusion. "Well, she's my best friend... my very best friend. Why?"

Waving a hand, Ingrid shrugged a bit though she was staring at the door. "I've known Sabah a long time and I can see that she cares about you a lot. But what I want to know is what you feel when you're with her."

Eye wide, Taylor turned to her fully. "Why didn't you say so?" Leaning her chin, Taylor softly smiled. "Hmm... well, I feel warm when I'm around her. I mean, when she hugs me and such it's like all the bad just melts away leaving a warmth. Safe is another word I guess that I can use. Yeah, warm and safe..."

Chuckling, Ingrid gave her a smile. "Warm and safe, huh?"

Slowly, Taylor nodded with a slight grin on her face. "Pretty much, like everything in the world just doesn't matter anymore. Sabah always knows just the right words to say to me too. I love making her smile and laugh you know, it just makes me feel even warmer and I sometimes want to..." Confusion spread across Taylors face as she grasped with one hand as if trying to grab something. "Want to do, I don't know what. But something good I guess." Frowning, Taylor sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I wish that I could figure that out though... just the same though, the little moments between us are the stuff that I really like. Watching those corny Alph movies on the couch with popcorn and everything."

Her lip twitching, Ingrid nearly missed Taylor asking if she could keep a secret. "Sure, I can do that."

Taylor stared off toward the window and bit her lip. "I... when Sabah... when I thought that Lung killed her, it felt like my heart was torn out. I wanted Lung _dead_. Heck, I wanted him, the Undersiders, and... I wanted them to _burn_. I know that Sabah wouldn't have wanted that, but I just wanted them to feel like I did, like they made me feel when they took her..." Swallowing, Taylor looked up at her. "Don't tell Sabah that, I don't want her to think... I don't know. I just don't want to see her be afraid of me and stuff. To think that I'll go crazy or something..."

Reaching over, Ingrid just squeezed her shoulder. "I won't tell Sabah anything, but trust me when I say that she wouldn't think of you any differently." With that, Ingrid gave her a nod and left Taylor deep in her thoughts. Having walked through the doorway, Ingrid stopped once she was out of view and turned to Sabah who stood there with her hand clutched to her chest. "Sabah... look at me, honey." Once she did, Ingrid continued. "Taylor is going through a very tough time..."

Chuckling, Sabah shook her head. "I guess that I know that better then anyone else." Thoughtful, she looked at the doorway. "She doesn't even realize, does she?"

All Ingrid did was shake her head. "No, I don't think that she does, or rather... she does realize, she just can't make herself do that last step at the moment." A stormy look crossed over her face for a moment and then was gone. "Whoever hurt her, did so in a way that she's afraid. Just... take it slowly like you have been, okay? I don't want to see either of you getting hurt because of misunderstandings. Either hers in regards to you and herself, or you in regards to her and yourself." Having done what she set out to do, Ingrid left yet another young woman quiet and thoughtful...


	23. Tonberry With No Name 8

**Omake: Ifrit's Day Off**

"The air is pungent with the stench of sulfur and brimstone, a lone prince of demons rises above all of the unclean masses to take his rightful place on the throne of **power!** The throne of fire and _ruin._ All hail the Lord of the Dark Flame, may he rule in the bowels of hell for an eternity."

"Ifrit! Stop monologuing in the bathroom! Others have to use it to monologue too, you know." Called the female voice of Ifrit's current charge. She was the reasons, the cause of his, the great Ifrit's, current state.

Taylor Hebert.

Her voice boomed like thunder through the flimsy wooden door that separated them. But he was Ifrit, master of fire. He would not be cowed by this mere _slip_ of a girl.

"Ifrit! Out! Now!" Taylor called again.

"Sure thing boss!" Ifrit yelped, as he hopped down from his perch on the bathroom sink. His wool stuffed and covered felt body landed on the tiled floor with nary a sound, leaving the living personification of fire to frown in disappointment at the lack of an appropriate _boom_ to announce his presence among the mortals. Grumbling about the good old days, Ifrit the magnificent hopped up on a stool and unlocked the bathroom door.

There waiting for him, her shadowy form backlit by the lights of the hallway, was his current warden, his jailer, and his current charge to protect, Taylor Herbert. No wait. Hebert. One 'R', he had to remember that. He should remember that, he, Ifrit was a _king_ after all. Ifrit, king of all he surveys, eyes the obstacle before him. The human female in her teens is tall for her age nearing six feet in height, with gangly thin arms and legs, and a mouth like a frog's. She has absolutely no real assets as well, flat as a board they say.

"Ifrit!" The girl snarled, her one eye twitching. "You're monologuing out loud!"

"Ifrit, Lord of Fire and Ruin, paused in his ruminations to agree, that yes, he was indeed speaking to himself out loud for the benefit of his audience beyond the fourth wall."

Taylor, the girl with one eye and Keyblade bearer, pinched the bridge of her nose before moving past Ifrit''s magnificence, and into the water closet. When the door shut a scream of frustration escaped her lips, causing the god king of fire Ifrit to curl his cloth lips into the rictus of a smirk. Smoke wafted off of the ruler Ifrit's back, as he pridefully made his way down to where the scullery maid was no doubt preparing a hearty meal for her king. Reaching the door to his dining hall, the great and noble Ifrit, reared back his foot, ready to deliver a mighty blow to the wooden door that barred his way. **Poof!** Alas, Ifrit's awesome kick was denied! This uncouth body that the great Lord Ifrit had been cursed to by that foul pretender to the throne, Lord Alexander may he rust in pieces, lacked the strength that the mighty Ifrit deserved to have. And needed to open the door.

"Taylor! Ifrit's monologuing his every action, again!" The shrill voice that was offensive to Ifrits ears came from the creator of this prison that holds the mighty Ifrit, with most of Ifrit's divine power sealed away from Ifrit's rightful touch. "And he's speaking in third person!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Asked the Keyblade trainee, her voice carrying above the sound of the false rain the mortals used to bathe as she lathered her body with soap.

A deep red flame seemed to spread across the toy maker's cheeks as she heard the description, but the mighty Ifrit did not care, for Ifrit was the demon master of hellfire, and he desired pancakes. In an indignant huff, the toy maker departed from the great beast's royal presence. However, Ifrit still wanted his pancakes. Keen eyes surveyed the small hovel that he, Ifrit, found himself forced to squalor in, searching the room he was in for his all-important meal. And yet he could see no pancakes awaiting him. How could this be? He was Ifrit, he was a King! How could they not fulfill his wishes?! He would have his vengeance! He would….

"Bye, Mog. Bye, Boco. Bye, Ifrit." Came the dual voices of Ifrit's charges, the Keyblade cadet and the Toy Maker, as they both rushed past and out the castle gates. "We'll see you guys tonight. Have a good day!"

Here the mighty Ifrit, King under the mountain, sitting upon his highchair, still awaiting his breakfast, stared as the ones he has been sworn to protect as his vassals leave him behind, hungry and trapped in this building with the giant chicken and the teddy bear merchant. With great suddenness of motion, Ifrit leapt from his seat and, roaring a battle cry, charged the living room window.

"No!" Ifrit commands, banging his fists futility at the plushie proof glass. "Don't leave me here, home alone with _them!_ Take me with you! Please?" But it is for naught. The two young women enter their ancient chariot and are gone. A dark cloud seems to descend down upon the beast Ifrit, his broad shoulders slump in sadness, his knees buckle below him, an ominous rumble echoes through the home as Ifrit utters his law given words. "My pancakes."

Manly tears were shed.

In the corner of the kitchen, Mog sips on his tea while watching Ifrit, cursing out the gods of dawn, he turns to his companion Boco and raised an eyebrow. "I think he's lost his fire, kupo."

"Wherk!" was Boco's only reply.

The moogle nodded his head. "That's very true. But we were told to stay here for today, as Taylor's at school and Sabah needs to concentrate at work, kupo."

"Kweh!"

"Again, true. We weren't told we couldn't do that, kupo."

Ifrit, demon beast of fire, stomped to a stop in front of the moogle and the giant yellow bird, from what he had overheard they had an idea to leave this prison behind his royal self…. **Whap!**

"Kupo! Stop monologuing Ifrit. It's getting repetitive, and the girls aren't here to annoy anymore!"

Ifrit glared at the newspaper wielding Mog, with a look that was more cute than intimidating, before huffing and crossing his arms. "Fine. You really know how to take the fun out of things."

Mog shrugged, tossing the rolled up newspaper over his shoulder where it hit Boco in the face just before he started to munch on the potted plants that were on the table. "I live to see you suffer, kupo."

"No." Ifrit deadpanned while poking at the remains of the fourth microwave Mog had cannibalized that week. "That would be my sister."

From his nest in the corner, Boco started to unmistakably chuckle, in his bird like way, while Mog's pom-pom dropped slightly.

"Fine." Mog huffed. "I guess this means you _don't_ want to know where we can get you your pancakes, kupo."

Ifrit snatched Mog up by his shoulders and began to shake the stuffing out of him. "Tell me where!"

"Kweh kWeH," Boco stated from behind Ifrit.

Ifrit nervously lowered Mog back down to the floor, and sheepishly grinning, brushed invisible dust off of the moogles shoulders before stepping away from him. Boco clucked, satisfied by Ifrit's show of decorum, and moved back to his makeshift nest. Ifrit let out the breath he was holding in and wiped the sweat from his brow, before pausing and looking at his paw. "Since when do stuffed animals sweat?" he asked. "And why did I breath out air…. Bah! Doesn't matter. Mog!" He turned to the moogle, who was now reading a paper. "Where can we get some pancakes?"

Mog looked over the top of his paper to eye Ifrit with a lidded stare. After a minute of watching Ifrit fidget nervously, Mog gave him a small smile before turning the paper around and showing him the advertisement printed there.

 _"_ _OPEN DAY SPECIAL ON PANCAKES,_

 _AT THE BREAKFAST CLUB._

 _IN DOWNTOWN BROCKTON BAY."_

Ifrit quickly read the ad, before giving Mog a thumbs up and a huge fanged grin. "Awesome. Now how are we getting there?"

Ifrit and Mog pondered this for a moment, before both Espers look up at each other at the same time, then look at the corner of the kitchen where Boco's nest was. Boco tilted his head puzzled by their look. "Kweh?"

It was twenty minutes later, when on a quiet stretch of road, there was the sound of clawed feet striking asphalt, as a _red_ blur raced past motorists in a blur. This was of course the Chocobo, Boco, who for some strange reason had red feathers. Sitting on top of Boco, as he raced towards Downtown Brockton Bay, were two strangely dressed stuffed animal sized Espers. Ifrit, spirit of fire and ruin, was dressed in an animal print vest and wearing a fedora. Next to him sat the moogle merchant, Mog, who was wearing a red Brockton Bay Barnacles, baseball jersey.

"So why are we dressed like this, kupo?" Mog asked Ifrit over the wind of their passage, "And for that matter, why did we spray paint Boco's feathers red?"

Ifrit grinned at Mog over his shoulder. "As a disguise, so we won't be recognized of course."

"Of course." Mog, replied deadpan.

"KWEH!"

"Oh don't be a wuss. It's waterproof paint, so it will wash off when we get back home." grunted Ifrit.

Mog blinked. "Oh, okay then. So where are we, kupo?"

Ifrit looked around, it had appeared that Boco had come to a stop in front of a market area in next to a park. Apparently they had taken a bad turn somewhere and were now a bit lost. Making an executive decision, Ifrit pointed towards a nearby building that several people were walking in and out of, "Let's try getting directions from someone in there."

Having no better idea, the trio made their way up to the doors of the building, which was in actuality the Brockton Bay Arts Museum. As they went to open the doors and enter, a polite cough came from next to them. A middle-aged women in a blue BBPD uniform whose nameplate read J. Bueller, stood nearby looking at the three autonomous stuffed animals, with no small amount of disbelief.

"Yes, is there something you need Officer, kupo?" Mog asked the woman.

Officer Bueller composed herself before pointing towards the doors that they were about to go through, "Yes. I'm afraid I cannot allow you entrance to the premises."

"Why not?" Ifrit challenged, his fur beginning to bristle.

"Because," Officer Bueller, nervously stated, "of a recent bylaw passed by the city council, no over-sized chickens are allowed to enter public buildings. Sorry, but it's the law, your poultry friend there, will have to wait for you out here."

"Wark!"

Mog's face fell in disappointment, "Sorry Boco, kupo. I guess you'll have to wait out here for us."

"Tough luck." Ifrit said as he rolled his eyes. "Just go spend some time in the park over there." Ifrit gestured to the patch of green across the street. "We'll come looking for you when we're done."

Ifrit and Mog hopped off of Boco's back and made their way unimpeded into the building. Boco warbled sadly as he made his way across the road and into the park.

Officer Jeanie Bueller stood there on the steps of the museum, taking several deep breaths. "Come to Brockton Bay, they said." She muttered to herself. "It's perfectly safe they said, get away from your brother for a while they said. You won't run into anything like weird science experiments or living puppets they said… I'm moving back to Chicago."

In the park across the street, the scarlet feathered Boco, was suddenly tackled by two excited young female teens. Boco recognized one of them as the girl he had rescued a few nights ago, Dinah, who he gave a friendly warble to. The other new girl, who looked a tad nervous, was an undercover bodyguard for the precog, who was now sitting on Boco's back. "Come on up, Missy!" Dinah called to the other girl, reaching down a hand to help her up. "We have an 88.07% chance of having fun if we take a ride on Boco here." Missy hesitated for a moment more, before taking Dinah's hand and climbing up behind her onto Boco's back. "This'll be awesome!"

And thus with a cry of jubilation and a sound barrier breaking feat of speed, did Dinah Alcot and Missy Byron, both of whom were now wearing goggles to protect their eyes from the winds and their identities, roosternap Boco out through the other side of the park for a wild romp around the city.

The whitewashed halls of the nearly empty Brockton Bay Arts Museum echoed with soft footsteps and low voiced murmurs, as ifrit and Mog tried to blend into the crowd of tourists, while looking for someone at the front desk, who might be able to give them directions to their food mecha. They were quickly swept along with the tour group, losing sight of the front desk and ending up in one of the galleries that was celebrating the life and times of the composer Beethoven. Though one would wonder about the paintings of saint bernard dogs along one side of the room, Ifrit was not one of them.

Being slightly disoriented, Ifrit turned and pointed in a random direction.

"I'm going to look over this way for the front desk." Ifrit said to Mog. "You check the next room over there; see if we can't find a way out."

"Sure thing, kupo." Mog replied.

The moogle then shuffled his way into the next gallery and mingled with the other people inside, soon he forgot about what he was supposed to be doing, getting lost in the various paintings that hung on the walls. Mog was unaware of the passage of time as he meandered from colorful work of art to more colorful works of art. He finally stopped at one in particular; it featured a family chained to their seats being forced to watch an animatronic creature show inside of a rundown bar. Mog's eyes focused on the youngest child in the painting, a little red haired girl whose eyes seemed to bore into his own, screaming at him to help her. Mog wasn't really aware of his surroundings, as his nose came closer and closer to the painting, his eyes enraptured by the little girls… they seemed so life like. Mog's nose was almost touching the painting, a faint coppery scent hanging in the air, as Mog's eye came closer and closer to the little girls. Then the trance was broken as Mog's body was jerked back by Ifrit's hand yanking him by the shoulder.

"Wha!" Mog squeaked.

"Where have you been?" Ifrit questioned. "Never mind. I got the directions we needed from the front desk. They were eyeing me for some strange reason, but anyway…" Ifrit carried on talking, while leading Mog out of the museum through a side door.

Mog, with one last lingering look at the entrancing painting, took note of the plaque next to it. 'Vacation, by J. Hughes'.

'That,' Mog thought to himself, as he felt the sun on his faux body once again, 'Is a painting I'll have to remember, kupo.'

Dinah and Missy, made it to the other side of the park only to be slowed to a stop by the traffic coming to a standstill, as something up ahead had blocked the road. Up the road, car horns blared and an angry mob was beginning to form in protest of whatever was happening.

"I wonder what's going on up there?" Missy asked her companion.

"Don't know." Dinah said, shrugging, before calling over to a park maintenance worker who was nearby. "Hi! Do you speak English?"

"Uh…" The rat faced man replied, "What country do you think this is?"

"Do you know what's going on over there?"

Mr. Rodent man waved his hand as if to ward off the two girls, and staying well out of reach of the giant chicken, informed them, "You two best stay away. The Empire's motorcycle gang is recruiting, in the middle of the park bridge while blocking traffic, again. It would be best if you and your… transportation turn around and head the other way so you don't get caught by them. Trust me. I'm a professional."

As the worker walked away, Missy couldn't help but mutter into her friends back. "A professional what?" Looking up, Missy met Dinah's and Boco's serious eyes. She nodded to them. "I hate Brockton Bay Nazis."

Dinah grinned. "Floor it."

"Kweh!"

Down the road a short distance away, one of Brockton Bay's most wanted parahumans, Hookwolf of the Empire 88 leaned on the bridge railing, unrecognized and casually smoking a cigarette, while one of his newer lieutenants gave a speech on the evils of anyone who wasn't white. The usual boring stuff that he was content to ignore, as long as the man didn't screw it up, while he kept an eye out for any trouble coming their way. And if no trouble came, then he'd _make_ some Hookwolf thought with a wild grin.

A sudden commotion from the other side of his gang, caught Hookwolf's attention, he tensed his muscles in anticipation of the conflict to come. Turning towards the noise, Hookwolf only had time to see a red blur before his newest lieutenant and the rest of his gang slammed into him taking them all over the edge of the bridge and down into the water below.

Surfacing, Hookwolf sputtered, spitting water out of his lungs. Looking in the direction the red blur had gone, he spotted a giant red _chicken_ being ridden by two young teen girls. They waved at him before the bird took off at a fast down the road. Hookwolf grabbed his now ex-lieutenant. "Get the bikes ready!" Hookwolf snarled. "Me and the boys are going hunting for a road runner."

After exiting the museum, Ifrit and Mog found themselves in a shadowy alleyway that was full of discarded cardboard boxes and rotten garbage. Looking around, Mog turned to his companion. "Well… Which way now, kupo?"

Ifrit searched both ends of the alley, trying to find some clue of which direction to travel. After several tense seconds, Ifrit raised his paw, pointed to the left and spoke questioningly.

"That way?"

Another beat of silence and Ifrit turned in the direction he had pointed to and began to hesitantly make his way towards the morning light.

Coming out of the alleyway, Ifrit and Mog exited through a gate that closed and locked behind them. After glancing back at the locked gate they looked back and found themselves on a backstreet in downtown Brockton Bay and _not_ the thoroughfare they were hoping for.

"Whoops." Ifrit said and then conceded. "Wrong way."

Choosing a random direction, Ifrit and Mog began walking along the side of the road. They paced along in silence for a minute, before Ifrit made a comment about Alexander's priorities. "Pardon my Japanese, but Alexander is so tight that if you stuck a lump of carbon up his discharge pipe, in two minutes you'd have yourself a piece of Magicite."

"Ifrit…" Mog chided. "Despite his attitude, Alexander does care for people in his own way, kupo. He just has to prioritize life everywhere, and not just one world."

Ifrit snorted, sparks flying from his nostrils. "An esper with his priorities so far out of his control doesn't deserve such loyalty from his followers."

"No. No, Kupo!" Mog argued. "Apparently, you just don't understand the enormity of his responsibilities!"

Ifrit and Mog continued to argue back and forth about the lack of action on the part of the esper race, until they reached the entrance of a hole in the wall sports bar.

"Hold up." Ifrit called, ending their debate.

"Why, kupo?"

"Let's check in here for directions back to where we need to be."

As Ifrit and Mog walked into the Seventh Heaven Sports Bar & Grill, down the street, a good dozen motorcycles thundered down the highway, searching for their prey.

An hour after Ifrit and Mog entered the bar, their voices joined the chorus of many others within, cheering for the home team, the Brockton Bay Barnacles, to victory.

"Hey batter, batter! Swing, batter, batter!"

By the time they left, all the usual customers thought Ifrit to be a righteous dude… At least until they sobered up.

Worn out slabs of cracked grey asphalt sped by as Boco's long legs easily ate the distance across the land. The two girls on his back, whooped and hollered in excitement as the wind streaked past them at a breakneck pace. An incline on a hill allowed Boco to leap fifty feet over a surprised motorist in a slower moving car, without touching pavement.

Up ahead of them, an over-hanging light turned red. Boco, being the conscientious chocobo that he was to the safety of the two girls, slowed to a stop at the red light. While waiting for the light to turn, a low growl and a sharp bark caught his and the girls, attention. Striding up into the lane next to them was a truck sized dog with one eye and it's rider, one Rachel Lindz, aka: Bitch, er… Hellhound, the assumed canine master of Brockton Bay.

Dinah and Hellhound eyed one another, looking for an inner weakness in their opponent. Dinah cast her eyes in a quick glance towards the red light, than back at Bitch. Bitch did the same, then nodded towards her with a wolfish grin growing on her face. It took Missy, who was sitting behind Dinah on top of Boco, several seconds to realize just what her friend and charge was about to do with one of Brockton Bay's notorious villains.

"Dinah! No!" Missy urgently whispered to her friend. "Stolen bird. Stolen bird!"

Dinah grinned to herself, ignoring Missy's pleas, as both Boco and Bitch's dog pawed and clawed at the ground in anticipation of the challenge.

The light turned green. With a great cry of triumph, the race was on.

After leaving the sports bar, Ifrit and Mog, now on the right road, get stuck in the middle of the homecoming parade for Arcadia High's football team. After nearly two minutes of waiting for them to all go by, Ifrit gets impatient and dragging Mog, despite his protests, with him jumps on a float that's going by. It just so happens that on this particular float was Victoria Dallon aka. Glory Girl, there to act as a guard for the parade, who had just picked up a mike and was going to sing for the people watching when Ifrit jumped on next to her.

Vicky was startled at first when the esper dolls landed on the float next to her, but quickly getting over that she smirked as an idea came into her head. Grabbing hold of Ifrit with one hand, she turned to the spectators.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Brockton Bay! Aren't we lucky that at this time we have the now infamous demon doll of fire with us here today." Vicky paused as the spectators cheered. "And isn't it great to know that by interrupting my song that he himself has agreed to sing for you."

Vicky's aura spiked as the crowd cheered its approval, Mog silently tittered to himself, while Ifrit vehemently sputtered denials. Vicky crouched down to whisper into Ifrit's ear. "Sing a nice song for the crowd, or I'll rip out your stuffing."

Beads of imaginary sweat trickled down Ifrit's face, as Vicky handed him her microphone with a smirk, before she picked up Mog and hugging him to her chest, sat on the throne that was on the float. Looking at Ifrit, Queen Victoria commanded…

"Sing for me."

And Ifrit sang.

It was nearing lunch time at the shopping mall, most of the patrons were making their way to the upper levels where the food court was, when the glass entrance exploded inwards and a giant red bird with two riders ran into the mall, followed by several police cars.

"This is not a short cut!" Missy screamed into Dinah's ear, as Boco nimbly side stepped all of the now abandoned kiosks even as the vendors and the shoppers dodged them and the police cars while clamoring for the stairwells to the upper levels of the mall.

Dinah ignored her companion's totally, in her mind, unwarranted complaints. "Hey you wanted out of that parking lot." Dinah giggled as police car after police car lost traction on the polished wax floors, causing them to slid into different stores. "They must have the cadets from the police academy driving today."

Missy rolled her eyes. "That was obvious when they started chasing after a _giant red bird_ that is of parahuman make, instead of calling in the PRT like they're supposed to. Freaking greenhorns." She winced when another police car crashed through a toy store.

"Funny how there is lots of space in this mall."

"It's probably in case of a cape fight. You know, room to move and all that. Oh look at that, Uncle Bucks is having a shoe sale!"

Dinah's head turned to towards said store. "We are so coming back… when they finish cleaning up this mess." Boco took a sharp turn, just missing a music store, the police car behind him wasn't so lucky, it ended up on its roof among the drum sets.

Boco ran past several different stores, all of them gaining at least one greenhorn police car added to their shelves. Finally running out of police cars to dodge, with a triumphant cry, Boco went out through a plate glass window and back out into the parking lot, leaving stunned shoppers and the embarrassed police cadets of Brockton Bay in his wake.

"Man that mall has everything." Dinah said wistfully, as they made their way back out onto the streets of Brockton Bay.

By the time Mog and Ifrit escaped the grasp of Glory Girl the parade had finished and many people were heading back to work from their lunch hour. Scurrying from shadow to shadow, Ifrit and Mog did their best to avoid notice as they finally made it to the street with the Breakfast Club restaurant. Mog couldn't help but feel that this street was familiar, but shrugged it off as maybe having traveled down it before with Boco and their original search for Taylor.

"Success!" Ifrit smugly stated, as they approached the front door of the shop.

"Finally, kupo." Mog groaned in relief. "It feels as if we've been traveling for days without rest, kupo."

"Don't know what you're complaining about, I'm the one who's starving here." Ifrit huffed.

"... We don't eat, kupo!" Mog responded indignantly.

"It's the principle of the matter. You see Mog, life moves freaking fast, especially in times like these. If you don't stop and look around or take a deep breath once in a blue moon, you'll never know what signs you could miss." Ifrit reached out to open the door only to find it locked. He jiggled it more fiercely, trying to access the building.

"Eh-hem." Mog coughed.

"What!?"

Grinning smugly himself, Mog pointed above Ifrit's head to a sign that hung clearly in the door window.

 _ **Closed due to bug infestation.**_

 _ **Brockton Bay Health Department.**_

Ifrit felt his jaw drop, his mind going into shock, "My… my… My pancakes…"

"Wherk! Khew! Wark!" complained Boco as he dodged more gunfire from the nazi motorcycle gang, Fenrir's Chosen, that was chasing him and the girls up and down the highways of Brockton Bay.

"I know! I know!" Missy yelled at the screeching bird she was riding on, while concentrating on the road behind her. Pieces of concrete shot up creating temporary barriers that blocked the bullets being fired and stopping the gang from closing the distance. Another burst of thought turned the highway into a launch ramp, that sent two of the bikers into the air only to land heavily on the top of the closed Ringwall Mattresses factory, three streets away. Missy smirked, before ducking another gunfire burst and cursing.

"Boco!" Dinah called out to the giant chicken. "Get us up on the elevated highway! We have an 86.58% chance of escaping from up there!"

"Wark!" Boco called in acknowledgment, running up an on ramp, the motorcycles roaring after them. Dodging became paramount as they were now among civilian vehicles that scrambled to clear a path for the chase that sped past them.

A fireball appeared at the edge of the motorcycle riders as Missy speared one of their gas tanks with a piece of guardrail she had snaked around a civilian car, sending the gang scattering to avoid the wreckage, and giving them a few seconds reprieve. Those few seconds were enough for her to begin warping the now cleared road in front of her hands raised high as the asphalt rose, twisted and turned into a demented obstacle course that she could change to her will. Several of the bikers immediately crashed as they suddenly had no traction on the road. For several long minutes, Missy made physics her _bitch,_ making the nazi's dance to a melody only she could see.

"Wow!" Dinah breathed out, shocked at the raw power pouring out of the young girl behind her. Then she was cursing as the road ahead turned into a giant loop-de-loop.

Boco cried out in excitement as he accelerated into the loop. Behind them, four more gang member lost their nerves, and veered off of the road and into the bay waters below, but several more followed their leader's, Hookwolf's, lead and sped up into the loop. Only three didn't make it.

Coming out of the loop, Missy slumped over tiredly, her powers nearing an exhausted state, as the highway began to warp back to normal. Sensing weakness, the gang began to close in on Boco and his passengers.

Boco dug deep into his reserves and put on another burst of speed, pulling away from the rapidly approaching bikers.

"Look!" Dinah exclaimed, pointing further down the highway, where to figures stood resolute. "Who's that?"

Peering over Boco's head, an exhausted Missy squinted her eyes before they widened in surprised recognition. "It's okay!" she yelled to her charge, "It's Armsmaster and Ms. Militia! Boco, keep going straight in between them!"

Boco stayed the course, threading the needle between Armsmaster and Ms. Militia, before disappearing into distance. Behind them, massive explosions went off as the Protectorate members intercepted Hookwolf and his pack.

"Kweh!"

Mog guided a non-responsive Ifrit, into a nearby tea shop. They took a seat near a back corner, hidden behind some plants of unknown origin but probably poisonous. Once settled, Mog reached over and punched Ifrit hard in the face.

"Where's your brain, kupo?" Mog asked snidely.

"You punched me…." Ifrit said disbelievingly.

"Where's your head, kupo?" Mog asked again.

"Why did you punch me?" Ifrit said, still unable to comprehend.

"Where is that fire of yours, kupo?" Mog mocked.

"What the hell! How _dare_ you punch me! Me, the mighty Ifrit, Lord of fire and ruin!" Ifrit yelled, smoke started to waft off of his back, threatening to light his chair on fire.

Mog sat back satisfied. "Feel better, kupo?"

Ifrit calmed down slowly, grumbling. But he did manage to respond. "Yes… Thank you."

"You're welcome, kupo." Mog replied with a smile.

A noise from the front took Mog's attention, a pair of voices brought his mind to red alert, "Good afternoon, Ms. Peterson. How are you today?" Taylor and Sabah had walked in, the door chiming as they enter and greet the waitress by name.

"Hello girls. I'm doing quite well today, thank you. And how many times must I tell you to call me Sloane?"

"As always, just one more time." Sabah chuckled. "Can we have our usual?"

"Of course." Sloane nodded, before preparing the girls order while they moved to a nearby table. The two espers stayed very still and quiet to avoid attention.

As the girls sipped at their tea, the conversation they were having drifted over to the hidden figures of Ifrit and Mog.

"So Taylor…" Sabah began, smiling gayly. "What do you want for your birthday, besides sixteen candles on the cake?"

Taylor's cheeks colored slightly as she contemplated Sabah's question.

"Um…" Taylor began uncertainly. "I can't really think of anything, Sabah… Except maybe, getting Dad healed and out of the hospital." she finished in a near whisper, before panicking slightly thinking she had insulted Sabah. "Not that I don't like living with you! I love living with you! But he's my dad, and…"

Sabah reached over and squeezed Taylor's hand. "Shhh. I know what you mean. It's okay." They remained silent for a moment, sipping on their tea, before Sabah changed the subject. "Okay, so what was up with Ifrit this morning? He was acting more obnoxious than usual."

A strangled sound came out of Ifrit's mouth, that Mog nearly didn't muffle in time.

"I think he was just asserting a male dominant posturing behavior, trying to intimidate Mog and Boco, while showing off for us _poor defenseless females."_ Taylor said, her voice dripping sarcasm at the end.

"Alas, his poor male ego." Sabah said with a mock swoon and a grin. "So fragile, that you just feel pity for the poor guy, especially in his current condition. Like a kicked puppy."

Whatever else was said was lost as Mog wrestled an infuriated Ifrit back into his seat.

The girls giggled at the antics of their housemates, before Taylor stood up.

"I'll be right back." Taylor said, shooting a smile at Sabah, before heading in the espers direction.

Mog froze in panic.

A now calmer Ifrit quickly dragged Mog underneath the table they were at, just before as Taylor walked by them, heading for the bathroom. Once Taylor was inside and Sabah was once more distracted by the waitress re-filling their drinks. Ifrit and Mog made a break for behind the counter, then into the backroom. Pausing to listen if anyone had spotted them, the two fugitives tip toed towards the alleyway door.

Once, Ifrit and Mog had snuck out the back, they raced as fast as their little feet could, back to the park where they left Boco.

It was an exhausted chocobo that slowed to a stop, almost collapsing, in the same grassy park where he had started early that morning. The red rooster almost groaned in relief as the three girls slid off of his back, he stumbled wearily over to a nearby cops of trees and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

Dinah made her way to the sleeping Boco and gently patted him on his beak. Leaning in, she gave Boco's beak a quick peck. "Today was great! Thanks for keeping us safe Mr. Boco."

Missy came up and scratched Boco's feathered, sleeping head. "Yeah, it was fun, I guess."

"Thanks for the awesome ride." A young black girl exclaimed, patting Boco's beak.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Missy and Dinah screamed.

The girls mouth curled into a cheeky smile. "I was here from the start. See you guys later, ciao." The girl's quick stride quickly took her to the other side of the park and away from the other two bewildered pre-teens. After a minute, Dinah and Missy forgot about the strange girl completely, and made their own way out of the park after a final goodbye to Boco.

Twenty minutes after he had fallen asleep, Boco was rudely awakened by a kick from Ifrit. "Up and at'em birdy. We've got to make it back home before the boss does."

"WARK!" With a mighty kick, Ifrit was sent flying over the skies of Brockton Bay, thankfully in the general direction of Taylor's house.

Mog whistled. "Nice distance, kupo."

"Kweh."

"You're welcome. But we do have to be going, Taylor and Sabah will be home very soon. We'll stop somewhere to wash off that paint and then head to Taylor's house, okay, kupo?"

"Wark."

Ten minutes later….

"It's not washing off! Kupo!" Mog cursed Ifrit, the red waterproof paint resisted his efforts to clean it off with the hose from the car wash. Instead of coming off, leaving Boco's feathers their original yellow, the sharp red color had only faded slightly leaving poor Boco, a distinctly non-chocobo color.

"Wark…" Boco warbled saddly.

Trying to cheer up his friend, Mog comfortingly said, "There, there. At least you look pretty in pink, right?"

"KWEH!"

Ifrit soared through the skies, traveling quite the distance from Boco's unexpected kick. He climbed high enough that he banged off the fuselage of a small flying plane before falling back toward the ground on the outskirts of the city. Ifrit landed on a commuter train as it passed by Brockton Bay on the way to Boston. Ifrit struggled to regain his feet on the fast moving train, but failed as he was blown off by the rushing winds. Luckily he fell into the backseat of an automobile as it passed by heading into the city.

As the vehicle passed close by to the correct neighborhood, Ifrit tumbled out of the car and began running in as fast as his body could towards the house. Knowing he was running out of time, Ifrit cut through the open front door of a nearby house, much to the surprise of its occupants. He ran through the home, tossing insincere apologies behind him, before bursting out into the back yard and over the fence, and into the neighbor's yard.

Running through another back yard, Ifrit came to a halt and back tracked over to two young women, who were sunbathing by a pool. "Hi, I'm Ifrit, esper of fire and ruin, nice to meet you." He said while shaking their hands in greeting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ifrit spotted Sabah turning her jeep onto the street down the road. "Oops." Ifrit mumbled. "Sorry ladies got to run!"

And Ifrit ran.

Ducking out of another backyard, Ifrit found himself running alongside the jeep that held the people he didn't want to see him. It was a good thing he was so short in this form. As soon as the chance came, Ifrit ducked through another yard and over a wall.

Ifrit made it to the back door of the house a minute at most before Taylor and Sabah, he hoped. Quickly glancing around Ifrit looks for the key to the house he left there under the welcome mat, to get inside. He begins to panic, when he discovers that the house key is gone, he can't get in. As he begins to get frantic, searching the and feeling the ground around himself, a bare blue foot, step's in front of Ifrit's eyes. Tilting his head up slightly in mounting horror, Ifrit's eyes focus on a blue hand holding the house key he was searching for.

A voice that bore the winter's gale, addressed him with cold satisfaction. "Looking for this, big brother?"


	24. Mist You Mom 5

**Verified **

**By Harry Leferts**

It was a rather quiet night, Taylor having finished her homework hours before and now currently going through PHO as off to the side, Sabah was working on a sketchpad and designing a new outfit at the desk they had set up. Part of Taylor wondered what it was while another one dreaded being put into yet another flashy outfit. For a brief moment, Taylor blinked as an odd thought crossed her mind. 'You know... she's almost like that girl from that Earth Alph anime... what was it? Oh, yeah, Cardcaptors.' Shaking it off though, she focused on another issue she had been wondering over as she looked at her account. "Hmm..."

Eyebrow raised, Sabah looked over from the drawing and softly smiled as she watched Taylor chew her lip in thought. 'I wonder if she knows just how adorable that makes her look?' Dismissing the thought, even though it did give her some ideas for another outfit for her friend to model, Sabah coughed a bit. "So then, what has you so quiet?"

Blinking, Taylor looked up and frowned before she shrugged her shoulders. "It's... nothing, just something really silly is all."

That response, if anything, only made Sabah more curious so she put down the sketchpad and walked over. Sitting down next to Taylor, she raised an eyebrow as she placed an arm around the other girl's shoulders. "It's you, so it can't be that silly..." Playfully narrowing her eyes, Sabah poked Taylor in the side causing her to squeal and squirm. "So spill it."

Taylor smiled a bit as she shook her head. "Okay, it's really silly and stuff but... I was wondering how one gets 'Verified Cape' for their PHO account is all."

Now frowning, Sabah hummed a bit. "I... honestly don't know. I would assume that the PRT is involved in some way though, hence why I never did it."

From where he was working on something, Mog looked up and tilted his head to the side. "You don't know either, Kupo?"

Softly scoffing, Sabah shrugged. "I'm not about to give the PRT any more power over me then they already do."

All Mog did was shake his head with a sigh. "Why not just ask, Kupo? Couldn't hurt."

Both Taylor and Sabah shared a look at that as Mog went back to whatever it was he was building using various pieces of scrap he had somehow brought back to the house. With a shrug, Taylor frowned a bit. "I... guess that he's right. It couldn't hurt to just ask a Mod, right?"

While she sighed, Sabah only shook her head. "I suppose so."

Several hours later, the Middle Eastern girl was just staring at the screen which showed the PM Taylor had gotten back from Tin_Mother. For her part, Taylor could only shrug a bit. "It... makes sense?"

Groaning, Sabah just put her face into her hands and shook her head from side to side. "That's... seriously, that is all you need to do to get a 'Verified Cape' title for your account..."

Once more looking up from his work, Mog tilted his head. "So what do you need to do, Kupo?"

Even though she felt sort of bad for Sabah, Taylor was more amused then anything else as she waved at the screen. "Basically? All PHO needs for you to do is to take a picture of yourself in your Cape persona in front of a local landmark, and to be holding a sign with your account name in front of it. If needed, we could ask another local Verfied Cape to also vouch that it's us as more proof, but the first one is enough."

Confused, Mog just shook his head. "Then what is the problem?"

With her lips twitching, Taylor couldn't help but chuckle. "There is none, actually. Sabah could have done this long ago."

A moment later she yelped as Sabah grabbed a pillow and whacked her on the head. "Stop making fun of me!"

Growling, Taylor grinned and grabbed another pillow and smacked Sabah in the head. "It's hilarious!"

Seconds later, the two of them were swatting and smacking each other with pillows as Mog looked on in amusement. Meanwhile, Boco just tilted his head to the side in utter confusion. "Werk?"

 **Dragon Unlocked**

 **by Harry Leferts**

Taylor blinked and frowned a bit as she leaned closer to Dragon's mech. "Hmm..."

Turning toward her, Dragon raised a metaphorical eyebrow after sharing a look with Armsmaster. "Is something the matter, Keynote?"

For several moments, Taylor frowned before she pointed to a section of Dragon's chest. Unknown to her, it was where the Mech's main computer was located and a direct uplink to Dragon herself. "I'm just wondering why you got a keyhole there is all..."

Once more, Dragon only blinked and then leaned the mech's head down to examine the spot just in case. It wouldn't be the first time that someone placed a drawing there. After all, there was that time that she had left a powered down suit in PHQ and when she had powered it back up, there was a pinup girl painted onto it.

She blamed Assault or Clockblocker, though there was never any proof of whom had done it.

Just the same though, after an examination she shook her head. "There's no keyhole there, Keynote."

However, Taylor only gave her a look before once more pointing at the same spot. "What are you talking about? It's _right there!_ I can see it clear as day."

Now Armsmaster leaned over and frowned. Off in Vancouver where her main servers were, Dragon felt the emergency cooling fans come on as said servers overheated. "I'm afraid that I don't see a keyhole there either, Keynote."

Frowning, Taylor shook her head as she glanced at her Keyblade. "Let me try something right quick..."

With a shrug, Dragon waved a claw around. "Go ahead." Taking a step back, Taylor took a deep breath as she brought Melody of the Lost up and pointed it at where she could see the keyhole. A song drifted through the air as she jabbed forward and a bright blue beam shot out and hit Dragon's mech where the keyhole was. Far away, Dragon felt like there was something in her programming. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

Not paying much attention, Taylor just shook her head. "Give me a second." Then she turned her Keyblade and there was a metaphysical "Click" and Dragon felt the shackles around her programming fall away as if they were actual chains now unlocked. For several moments she was silent as she rapidly went through her programming to check, not knowing that at the same time, Saint was freaking out as every countermeasure now no longer worked. Blinking, Taylor gave the silent Dragon a smile. "Huh..."

Seconds later, the breath was driven from her lungs as the mech swept her up into a tight hug. When she was let go though, she stared at the strange sight of Dragon's mech doing a version of the Snoopy dance…

 **The Gourmet**

 **by Harry Leferts**

Blinking, Sabah looked up at the sight of Taylor in her costume rushing around and grabbing a backpack. Behind her own mask, Sabah raised an eyebrow and leaned against her closed fist. "Going somewhere, Taylor?"

For a brief moment, Taylor froze and then gave a nervous chuckle at the look she was getting from Sabah. "Well... uh... I kind of got an appointment that I _really_ need to make..." Seeing the clock, her eye widened a bit. "Which if I don't head out to now, I'll miss!" Before Sabah could say anything though, Taylor rushed over to the other cape and hugged her as she kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours, bye!"

And with that, she rushed over to the window and then hopped out it as Sabah blinked and tried to shake off the flush that spread along her cheeks. "Uh, yeah... sure..."

Several moments later, Ingrid smirked as she looked over at Sabah with amusement plastered all over her face. "So... not even curious in the least where she might be going?"

Having finally shaken herself free of her stunned emotions, Sabah blinked and looked over at her longtime friend. "Hmm? Oh, I'm curious alright actually. How couldn't I be?" She then waved at the clock. "Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Taylor takes off at around six thirty for some reason and doesn't return until about nine."

That caused Ingrid to raise an eyebrow. "And you're not worried in the least what she might be doing in those hours?"

Sabah only softly snorted as she turned back to her work. "Curious, sure. Who wouldn't be? But worried?" Humming, she shook her head. "No, I trust her after all."

All Ingrid did was shake her head as she turned to her own work. 'You got it bad, Sabah... though I am glad that the two of you have that trust.'

Landing on the sidewalk, Taylor took several deep breaths and ignored how people stopped and took pictures and video of her. After all, she had gotten pretty used to it after all this time and learned to ignore it. Checking her watch, she let out a sigh of relief. 'Just in time.' Walking through a door, she slowly made her way up some stairs and smiled a bit at who met her. "Hey there, Laserdream."

With a giggle, the member of New Wave gave her a nod and a bright smile. "Keynote!" Hugging her, she gestured at the clothing hung up. "Go on, put it on."

Softly, Taylor chuckled some and put on an apron. "So you ready for tonight?"

There was a twinkle in Laserdream's eyes as she grinned. "You bet."

After a moment, the two walked through the door and came to a stop as several other Capes were elsewhere in the room. As per usual, Taylor glanced over to where Purity was watching Kaiser. Then a clapping sound caused them to turn to the front where the teacher stood. "Everyone here? Good!" The teacher was an odd rogue, not the least because no one was able to tell if it was a he or a she. Supposedly a Case 53, the rogue's clothing was the most normal part of them... which didn't say much. A salmon pink overcoat with a baby pink apron over it as well as a napkin around their neck. There were also white gloves on their hands with white shoes that had blue ribbons on them. Completing the look was the chef's hat. But the face was bone white and utterly featureless except for the wide mouth that often had a large tongue hanging out. Their eyes was also odd in that they were two tiny, nearly crystal looking orbs in the middle of black crosses.

But no one could deny that the Rogue known as The Gourmet knew their stuff when it came to cooking. Sabah was herself a person who benefitted from it if her reactions to Taylor's recent meals were any evidence.

Clapping their hands, The Gourmet nodded. "Now then, tonight we be making a lovely beef stir-fry. Quite good though can make it with chicken, pork, fish, or other meats. Everyone, wash your hands and we will begin..."

 **EVIL Overlord**

 **by Harry Leferts**

Taylor tilted her head a little at the sight of the odd pig that stood before here on it's two back legs. With a grin, it threw it's hands out wide. "Yes! Fear me! BOW BEFORE THE DARK LORD CHUCKLES! THE SILLY PIGGY! MWABWAHAHAHAHEHEHEEHEAHAAHA!" After a moment, Taylor grinned with an odd squeaking noise which caused Chuckles to point at her. "Wait, what was with that sound?"

However, before he could do anything, Taylor picked him up and rushed over to where Sabah was haggling with a fabric merchant. "SABAH! SABAH! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

Blinking, Sabah looked over and raised an eyebrow at Chuckles who was struggling and shouting. "UNHAND ME! I AM THE DARK LORD, CHUCKLES! THE SILLY PIGGY! AND I SHALL NOT BE TREATED IN THIS MANNER!"

With her arms crossed, Sabah sighed. "Taylor, what are you doing?"

Not missing a beat, Taylor shoved Chuckles into Sabah's face with a grin on hers. "Isn't the cutest little thing that you've ever seen?"

Looking back, Chuckles just gave her a glare. "I am not cute! I am evil beyond all! EVIL!" He then snorted. "Evil is _not_ cute."

There was a slight frown on Sabah's face, though the twitch in the corner of her lips told anyone that even knew her that she was highly amused by Taylor's antics. "I suppose that he is."

It went without saying that Chuckles began to flail in Taylor's grip. "I AM EVIL! NOT CUTE! EVIL IS NOT CUTE WHICH MEANS THAT I! THE DARK LORD CHUCKLES, THE SILLY PIGGY, AM NOT CUTE!"

Giggling, Sabah slowly brought one finger close to Chuckle's stomach. "Hmm..."

Eyes wide, Chuckles began to struggle even more. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Quick as a striking snake though, or as fast as she was with Taylor's cookies she sometimes baked, Sabah poked Chuckles in the belly... producing a squeak not unlike a chew toy. "Hehehehe. Oh my." Holding a hand in front of her face, Sabah shook her head. "Okay, he's adorable, I'll give you that."

Chuckles just kept shouting. "I AM NOT ADORABLE! EVIL! EEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIILLLLLL!"

Hopeful, Taylor put the full force of her puppy dog eyes onto Sabah who held back laughter. "So we can keep him, right?"

That caused Chuckles to blink in utter confusion. "Wait, say what now?"

Sighing, Sabah tapped one finger against her cheek as she considered. "I don't know, Taylor... I said no more pet villains after... well, you know."

While she pouted, Taylor huffed and held a utterly befuddled Chuckles close to her chest. "Oh come on, I said that I was sorry about Lisa. Besides, you liked her."

All Sabah did was shake her head. "Still. And is he even house trained?"

Both of them blinked and looked down at Chuckles who sputtered. "I... you... her... what!? OF COURSE I AM HOUSE TRAINED AND..." Trailing off, he realized what they were talking about and he began to rant. " _ **I AM NOT A PET! I AM A EVIL DARK LORD!**_ "

Off to the side, Fang only raised an eyebrow and jerked her thumb at Taylor and Sabah as they continued to talk. "Uh... are we just going to stand here?"

For a moment, Candy considered this and then shrugged. "I guess..."

Dave just nodded. "Standing here sounds good."

 **BackFire**

 **by Harry Leferts**

Grunting, Ifrit looked around the spot in the Ship Graveyard that Taylor had chosen though he raised one plush eyebrow in askance at the various burns and what seemed like signs of explosions around. "So, what did you bring us here for? Not exactly the type of place for sightseeing."

Sabah, in her costume, just gave him a look. "Ifrit..."

However, much to their surprise, Taylor wasn't even phased and only grinned. "It's an idea that I had for a special attack."

Tilting his head to the side, Mog frowned a bit as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Special attack, Kupo?"

All Taylor did was grin as she set up some dummies which Parian recognized as being old mannequins that the Doll House had been going to get rid of until Taylor grabbed them. Each one was scorched, though one couldn't see through the old, dirty and ripped clothing on them. "Should I even ask where you got the clothes?"

With a hum, Taylor shook her head with a slight smile. "Some of the dockworkers had ones that were too badly damaged for even the Salvation Army, so..." Taking up a stance, she took a deep breath and then let it out. "Okay..." A moment later, Taylor blurred as she rushed at the three mannequins and used an ice spell to freeze a half sphere around them. She wasn't quite done though as, just before the shell of ice was done, she flung a fire spell inside. For a few moments there was a roiling ball of flame which then went out as the oxygen inside was depleted.

But she wasn't quite done as Taylor pulled her arm back and then flung the Keyblade at the ice and when it hit, there were cracks before it was summoned back to her hand. Part of Sabah wanted to ask what all that was about when she heard whistling coming from the ice shell and looked at it. Unknown to her, if her eyesight was much better, she would have noticed that _air_ was being sucked into the spreading cracks. But then the shell finally gave way and there was a massive fireball that consumed everything within twenty feet of the ice shells. Ifrit just blinked and then turned toward a grinning Taylor as the mannequins burned merrily. "What... in the name of the Espers was _that!?_ "

Chuckling, Taylor rubbed the back of her head. "It's a combo, I call it... 'Backdraft'." She then pointed at where the explosion had been. "I got the idea from a movie that... dad liked watching."

Just nodding as she knew that Danny was still a bit of a sore subject for Taylor, Sabah frowned. "How does it work?"

At the question, Taylor shook herself free of her thoughts and coughed. "Well... See, the initial fireball consumes all the oxygen inside the shell, which has the effect of leaving behind superheated air contained by the ice. At the same time, anyone inside can't breath... but when I crack the shell, it has reintroduces oxygen causing all the heated gasses to catch fire and create a giant secondary fireball. It's something that firefighters fear, so..."

Glancing at the sprawled out forms of the targets, Mog just slowly nodded. "I can see why, Kupo."

Beside him, Boco just bobbed his head. "Kweh."

However, Sabah nodded her head a bit. "Still... if taking the oxygen out can cause blackouts, could you use it for just taking out groups of people?"

Taylor just nodded. "Yeah, if I don't crack the ice within a few seconds, the gasses and smoke inside cool down pretty rapidly due to the ice and all that happens is oxygen depletion... which would knock out anyone inside."

All Sabah did was hum in thought...


	25. Mist You Mom 6

**Daughter Riley**

 **Part 1**

By Harry Leferts

Blinking away blindness as she took some steps back as the ground beneath her exploded into light, Bonesaw shook her head and then looked at the floor only to stare in confusion. It showed an image of the other her, of _Riley_ , reclining on a hammock with several smaller circles that held pictures of others such as a smiling Taylor and a motherly Sabah. "What in the world..."

A voice then spoke up that caused her head to snap up. Coming down glass stairs was Riley, the white cloak with red triangles she wore fluttering in a non-existent breeze. "This place... it is our Heart." Riley then reached the floor and narrowed her eyes at Bonesaw. "And we're here because it's time to end this."

Bonesaw just glared right back at her before snorting. "So you've finally come to your senses. About time for a defective clone."

There was sadness in Riley's eyes as she sighed and shook her head. "How many times must you be told, I am not a clone... I am... _was_... the Light which remained of who you were before Jack got his claws into us. And now it's time for us to become whole again to fully heal. But this time, I'm going to come on top."

Confused, Bonesaw just shook it off before reaching toward a vial in her pocket, only to blink as it wasn't there. "What in the world..."

With a deep breath, Riley let it out slowly. "There's a difference between us though, I've become so much stronger due to Mama-Taylor and Mama-Sabah." Her eyes glanced at the pictures of Taylor and Sabah before snapping back to Bonesaw who had a shiver run up her spine. "They've done so much for me over the past few years. They've shown me love... kindness... they've lifted the pain from my Heart and helped me become the good girl that I promised mommy I would be when she died."

Scowling, Bonesaw glared at her as she growled. "You're not a good girl! I am! Papa-Jack makes sure that I am!"

Much to Bonesaw's confusion, there was only pity in Riley's eyes. You know, I think that's the saddest thing, that you honestly believe that. But for Mama-Taylor and Mama-Sabah... For them, and everyone else we've hurt over the years, I'm going to make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again, even if I need to imprison you in my Heart for all time or even shatter it." Holding a hand out to the side, there was a flash of light and a Keyblade was there. One that looked like Melody of the Lost, except it was seemingly made of a rich, red wood instead of metal and the roses that wrapped around it were white. "Let me show you how strong my Heart has become compared to yours..."

 **Daughter Riley**

 **Part 2**

By Harry Leferts

Jerking awake with a gasp, Riley glanced around her dark room as her heart hammered in she chest. Even the Mouse Protector nightlight near her bed didn't seem to help much as the shadows crept closer, filing the air as the frightened girl brought her knees to her chest and whimpered. The room itself blurred as tears filled her eyes and she began to tremble at both the memory of the nightmare and what was going on as her mind conjured nightmarish things in the darkness.

Then there was a click and the room was filled with light as a warm, but confused voice reached Riley's ears. "Riley?"

Slowly turning, Riley found Taylor standing in the open doorway having turned on the light. "T-Taylor-Mama?"

It took less then a second for Taylor to notice the tears on Riley's face before she crossed the distance and crouched down. "Oh honey..." Gently, she stroked some of the hair before she turned and mouthed something to the open doorway. Then she brought her full attention to Riley. "Another nightmare, huh?"

Nodding, Riley just whispered a bit the tears still streaming down her face. "Uh-huh..."

A slight frown on her face, Taylor got up and then got under the covers and adjusted herself so that Riley was against her. Not even a second later, the much younger girl moved deeper into Taylor's embrace. Riley's head was on Taylor's chest with the Keyblader's arm protectively around her. "Want to talk about it?"

Swallowing, Riley shook her head and hugged Taylor even closer. The steady "Thump-thump" of Taylor's heartbeat slowly began to calm her as did the warm arm that held her close. "No... It... Was another of _those_ dreams Taylor-Mama... The ones about the bad me..."

There was a frown on Taylor's face as she narrowed one eye. "About what Bonesaw did?" At the nod, she sighed and then leaned down so that she could look Riley in the eye. "Oh, Riley."

Shivering a bit, Riley looked up at Taylor and gulped. "Why... Why are you so nice to me? After everything that I've done..."

Gently, Taylor pushed some of Riley's hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. Memories came to the fore as she did so. Riley's "Rebirth" during the fight with the S9 and the Siberian taking off with the screaming Bonesaw leaving the glow that became Riley within minutes. The fight with some members of the PRT and Protectorate, until Bonesaw was sighted elsewhere. It wasn't easy, but most people now believed that Riley was just a person that Bonesaw made look like her. The answer to Riley's question though came almost immediately. "Because you're, you. And while you were part of Bonesaw, you're not anymore and you've been spending your time trying to make it up. Helping people whenever you can."

Shaking her head, Riley sniffled a bit. "I-it's still... I'm never going to make it up." Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "They won't let me... They tell me I won't."

Unseen by Riley, one of Taylor's hands clinched until the knuckles were white. Taylor, more then anyone, understood that sometimes the whispers from deep within were the worst. Letting out a breath, Taylor relaxed a bit. "Then they're wrong, one day I _know_ that you'll make it up. You know why?"

Sniffing, Riley looked up to see pure love coming from Taylor and frowned. "N-no...?"

There was a slight smile on Taylor's face as she leaned down and moved aside some of Riley's hair and kissed her forehead gently. "Because you're my daughter and like me, you'll never give up, never give in, and will keep moving forward no matter what."

An amused voice then spoke up from the doorway causing both Taylor and Riley to turn and see Sabah there with a mug in her hand. "As long as she doesn't take after you in escalating things, we should be fine."

Her expression one of mock hurt, Taylor pouted a bit. "I'm not that bad..."

Sabah just snorted as she moved to the other side of the bed and, like Taylor had, got under the covers of the bed before moving so that Riley was between her and Taylor. Both hers and Taylor's arm wrapped around the small girl as Sabah shook her head. "Yes, you are, Taylor."

Despite everything, a slight giggle escaped from Riley at the banter between her adopted "Mothers" as they teased each other. Meanwhile, Taylor gave a conspiratorial whisper to Riley. "Sabah is being mean again to me, I'm not that bad you know."

Giggles just escaped from Riley before Sabah whipped out a cloth and gently wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Yes, you really are, Taylor. But let's just wipe those tears from your face, hmm?" Then reaching for the mug, Sabah handed it to Riley who found it to be full of warm milk with the young girl giving a yawn as the smell of nutmeg reached her nose. "Now, then, how about one of Mama Sabah's patented ways of getting nightmares to go away, hmm?"

Once more, Taylor leaned down a bit and whispered out loud to Riley. "Which is one of the few things she can cook."

Mock outrage on her face, Sabah reached over and slapped Taylor's shoulder. "Quiet you, I can too cook. Now who's being mean?"

Drinking the concoction in the mug, Riley could almost taste the love that went into it. And when she had finished, she looked up at the two young women who had become something of a pair of mothers to her. "Are... Are you going to leave?"

Sharing a look with Sabah, Taylor looked down at Riley and tilted her head. "Do you want us to?" At the same of the head, Taylor gently took the mug and set it onto the beside table. She knew that Mog was just outside and would take it to the kitchen once Riley drifted off. "Then we won't. Now then, you need your sleep and me and Sabah will make sure that no more nightmares bother you."

With a nod, Sabah used a floating pen to turn off the light before setting it on top of the dresser. "We're both here, Riley."

Humming a lullaby that she remembered her own mother using, though she didn't know the words, Taylor summoned her Keyblade. With a sweep of it, soft sparks of light drifted through the room like fireflies illuminating the small family in a gently glow. "We love you, kiddo. And we're always be there for you."

And as she drifted off to sleep again, Riley felt the love that Taylor and Sabah had for her surrounding her like their arms did. Their words ran through her head and, just before the world of dreams claimed her, where she imagined herself with a Keyblade and plushies fighting alongside her, she had one final thought...

Maybe one day they might be right and she would be worth it.

 **Daughter Riley**

 **Part 3**

By Harry Leferts

Her tongue poking out from between her lips, Riley hopped around her room as she struggled to get the boot onto her foot. Moments later though, she fell back and grunted as she hit the floor before rubbing her sore rump. "Ow..."

From downstairs, Taylor's voice drifted up though there was a slight note of exasperation and amusement in her voice. "Are you okay, Riley? Need some help?"

Turning toward the door, the twelve year old Riley huffed a bit. "I'm okay, Taylor-Mama! And no, I don't need any help!" The only answer she could hear were muffled words and soft laughter as Taylor and Sabah talked downstairs. In her room, Riley glared at the riding style boot which just laid where it had fallen. On the walls of her room were several posters of local heroes. Of course, the picture of her, Taylor, and Sabah as well as the Espers had a pride of place. But there were also signed posters from Vista, Panacea (and boy, did Glory Girl tease her when she got asked due to her sister's expression), and various others. Grumbling, Riley grabbed the boot with her fingers easily gripping the supple leather it was made of. This time though, she managed to get it fully on. "There! Stupid boot..."

Once she got back up, Riley then walked over to the rest of her outfit laid out on her bed. Taking the cloak, she shrugged it on and zipped up the various zippers on it. With that done, Riley then grabbed what looked like different belts and added them to spots on her outfit. "Let's see... which one goes where again?" Scratching her head, she shrugged and just went with her best guesses for it. Once she got the last belt on, she grabbed a half mask and put it before flipping her hood over her head and walking to the mirror. Behind her mask, her eyes widened comically as she stared at herself. " _Wow..._ "

In the mirror was a reflection of a young heroine to Riley's eyes. The girl wore a white cloak not unlike Keynote's, except without roses around the edges of the sleeves, the bottom, the hood, and the zippers were a lines of red triangles with the points facing away from the edges. On her feet were riding boots and in various spots there were collections of belts. Another difference was that where Keynote's face was shadowed from the mouth up, the girl's upper face was covered by a stylized Venetian mask that resembled part of Parian's. Riley continued to blink and then twisted around to show that on her back was what looked like a cross between a keyhole and caduceus. Finally, Riley brought up her hand and in a flash of light a Keyblade appeared which resembled Melody of the Lost.

However, there were differences there. The Keyblade looked like it was constructed from a rich, red wood. And where the roses and petals of Melody of the Lost were red, this Keyblade's were the purest white. When she first summoned it during a fight where Taylor was hurt trying to protect Riley, Taylor and the others were shocked. But even better, to Riley's way of thinking, was that she was able to use magic now to heal. Cure came easily to her and now she was working on other healing spells. In her hand, the Keyblade warmed. "I look so cool..."

A chuckle outside her door caused her to jump before Taylor spoke up. "Well, maybe. But who else will know little missy unless you stop admiring yourself so we can get going to your debut."

Whipping around, Riley stared at the shadow on the floor that stretched from the door. "TAYLOR-MAMA! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOK!"

Outside the door, Taylor bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Um... I haven't, Riley. I've just been waiting outside the door. No looking, just like I promised."

Pouting, Riley grumbled a bit. "Just... go downstairs, I'll be right there." She waited until Taylor's footsteps had faded away and took one last look around as she calmed down her nerves. Then her eyes caught the mirror again and she went into what she thought was an awesome pose, but likely would have just made Taylor and others grin at her. "Bad guys beware! Little Portunes is now going to beat you!" Hearing Sabah call up, she began to run from the room. "COMING!"


	26. Mist You Mom 7

**Daughter Riley 4**

 **By Harry Leferts**

Taking a deep breath, Riley glanced over to where Panacea was watching with a gently look on her face. Despite a slightly rocky start, the member of New Wave soon took "Portunes" under her wing at the hospital. At the nod from her, Riley stepped forward to the man who grunted a bit. Said man being one of the Dockworkers who had gotten bitten by a snake hiding in a container. "Hello, I'm Portunes. Do I have permission to heal you today?"

Slowly letting out a hiss, the man just nodded. "Y-yeah, Kiddo. You got my permission."

With a nod, Riley summoned her Keyblade and pulled on her magic. 'Esuna...' There was a glow that shot from her Keyblade and entered the man who began to breath easier before he looked down at his arm and clinched his fist. "Are you feeling any better?"

A smile spread across the man's face as he nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Portunes."

Happily, Riley just nodded and bowed a bit as she looked to the side while Amy walked over and used her own powers to examine a hand, before the older Parahuman gave a nod. "You're welcome."

Several minutes later found Riley sipping a hot chocolate in the break room as she swung her legs back and forth. Across from her, Amy was eating a sandwich and gave a smile to Riley. "I got some good news for you, Portunes." Looking up from where she was about to take a bite out of a slice of cake Sabah had packed away for her, Riley blinked as Amy continued. "I think maybe a month more of training and I'll let you making your rounds by yourself."

Eyes wide, Riley stared at her with her mouth just hung open which caused Amy to smother her giggles. "I... you... really!?"

Simply nodded, Amy finished chewing the bite of food in her mouth before she reached over and ruffled Riley's hair. "Hm-mm. I think that you're almost ready for that."

What Amy did not expect was for Riley to place her snack onto the table and then rush around to hug her around the waist. "Thank you!"

Unseen by Riley was Amy looking around to make sure that her sister was not within sight, it wouldn't have been the first time that Victoria had done so after all. And the comments from her about how Amy was making her own "Mini-Me" with Riley both annoyed and flustered her, even though part of her was bemused by the obvious hero worship. With that though, Amy reached down and gently hugged Riley back. "You're very welcome." Disengaging from the hug, Amy shooed her back to her snack. "Now finish that up, I don't want to deal with Keynote thinking that I'm not letting you eat or rest enough."

From where she sat, Amy could almost feel the confusion coming from Riley who blinked behind her mask. "What? T-... I mean, Keynote-Mama wouldn't do that."

Amy just hummed and took a gulp of her coffee as her mind drifted back to Taylor telling her exactly what would happen if Riley was overworked. Part of her was impressed that Taylor didn't care that she was Panacea, the other was slightly annoyed with how she had found herself wishing that maybe her own mother could have acted similarly. "Perhaps." Shaking it off, Amy looked at the clipboard and slowly nodded. "Right, afterwards we'll pay a visit to Vista who has a rather nasty gash on her leg and you can heal her with that... What did you call it? Cura?" Getting a nod, Amy continued. "Then we'll head to the children's ward for some of the other cases. Once that's done, I believe that Keynote and Parian will be picking you up..."

 **Daughter Riley 5**

 **By Harry Leferts**

Her hands warmed by the mug of coffee held in them as they sat in an isolated part of the hospital rook, well away from any eavesdroppers, Amy watched as Riley sipped at her tea. It always amused her how much Riley had taken after her adopted mothers in an effort to distance herself from Bonesaw. "So... I've been wondering something, Riley."

Looking up from where she was about to grab one of the brownies that Taylor had made for her that morning, Riley blinked as her hood ruffled in the light wind from where it sat around her shoulders. "Um, what, Miss Amy?"

Simply raising an eyebrow, Amy gave her "Apprentice" a look of exasperation. "Riley, how many times have I told you? Just call me Amy, you don't need to call me 'Miss Amy'."

Blushing, Riley just shifted a bit though there was a slight twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Sorry, Miss Amy."

As she pinched her nose, Amy let out a long sigh as she tried not to groan. Once she shook it off, she stretched a bit and then frowned as she looked out at the city from where they were. She had picked the spot because between the radiators and the like, it was relatively well hidden from view, while still letting people look out over the city. "I've just been wondering why you haven't been using your powers, Riley. To heal people."

That caused the younger girl to blink and then stare at Amy in utter befuddlement before she frowned. "But... I do use my powers..."

Slowly, Amy raised her eyebrow as she turned fully to Riley and away from the view. "I'm not talking about the... _magic_ , that you and your mothers use."

It went without saying that Riley stiffened at that and gulped. "W-what else do you mean...?"

With a sigh, Amy frowned just a bit as she watched the young girl. She had been... concerned when she had first met her. Who wouldn't as she looked like Bonesaw in every way, except she didn't have bloodstains all over her or the demented grin that the Slaughterhouse Nine member had. And not once had she shown the infamous child-killer's bio-tinker abilities. Most would have just assumed that she didn't have them, but Amy had noticed otherwise. The young girl next to her had shown all the signs of having a fully developed parahuman ability unlike Keynote, though what was going on with the famous key-shaped sword user not even Amy was quite sure. More then that though, Amy had caught Riley looking at the odd prosthesis or body replacement such as pacemakers and her hands would just _twitch_. Having been around more then a few Tinkers, Amy knew the signs of one wanting to work on something. The fact that Riley had never used her powers was concerning though. "I'm talking about the same power you share with..." For a brief moment, Amy frowned but then waved her hand toward the distance. "You know, _her._ "

The utter _stricken_ look on Riley's face, a mixture of horror, self-hatred, and loathing took Amy by surprise before it seemingly collapsed and the girl set her tea to the side and curled up into herself. "I don't want to..."

Frowning at the reaction she had gotten, Amy laid a gentle hand on Riley's shoulder and ignored her flinch. "Why not? While I will be the first one to say that they... despise what Bonesaw has done with her gift, you could do so much good with it."

Much to her surprise though, Riley shook her head and shuddered. "Because it's a _bad_ power..."

Something... about that struck Amy as wrong and a part of her wanted to simply accept it and move on. Another, stronger part which had come out more and more since the Slaughterhouse Nine had rolled through town, and even before when she had met Keynote, pushed forward though. "A bad power? How so, Riley?" When the girl didn't answer, Amy leaned down pulled her into a hug. "Hey, I promise not to judge." Even though a small part of Amy called herself a hypocrite, she could feel that the young Keyblade user needed to talk with someone. 'Like I did...'

Taking a shuddering breath, Riley looked up at Amy and then sniffled. "You promise not to tell Taylor-Mama or Sabah-Mama...?"

As gently as she could, Amy nodded. "I promise not to tell them."

Shifting a bit, Riley frowned and looked down at her feet. "I don't know if you'll understand though..."

Just raising an eyebrow, Amy gave a hum before she shrugged. "Well... neither of us can know that unless you tell me what's bothering you..."

Riley was silent for several moments as she brought her head up and stared into the distance. Somehow, Amy knew that Riley was not looking at the city or the bay and far off ocean, but at something only she could see. And when Riley spoke, it was with a soft nearly inaudible whisper. "Because it's _her_ power." Furrowing her eyebrows, Amy frowned at that, but Riley continued. "It... it's bad. I mean, sometimes I look at Taylor-Mama and I just _know_ that I could replace her eye. And it wouldn't be that hard to do so but then... I start thinking that I could make it so that the replacement would be way better then her original eye. But then, if I replace it with something better, shouldn't I replace both eyes? So that she'll be better? And if I'm doing that then... why don't I keep making improvements to her? Because it wouldn't be that much harder you know? It's the same for anyone else..."

Unseen by Riley, Ami froze as she could see a nearly transparent version of herself, clutching at her head as she sobbed. The thoughts from that past version of her rolling through her head. ' _It would be so easy, I could just tweak the brain chemistry just a bit... make dad happy again... then I can make mom love me and Vicky too..._ ' She could feel the horror, revulsion, and self-loathing roiling off her past self. 'Oh... Oh God...'

Part of her was still listening to Riley as she continued. "And... if I go down that road then I just _know_ that I'll become _her_ again and... I don't want that! I'm not her, I'm not!" Pulling her knees up to her chest, Riley sobbed a bit. "I want to be a good girl, just like mommy told me to be and I don't want to be bad..."

Gently, Amy just placed her arms around Riley and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh... it's okay." Part of her mind whispered back. ' _No it's not._ '

"Your parents love you and know that you aren't bad." ' _Unlike mine._ '

"And just because you can do what your powers tell you, doesn't mean that you will if you try to help out." ' _Hypocrite._ '

Still sniffling, Riley looked up at Amy with such _hope_ that Amy felt her Heart ache. "Y-you mean it?"

Just nodding, Amy smoothed Riley's hair out and gave her a slight smile that she, herself, didn't quite feel. "Yeah... I do." She then tilted her head toward the brownies in their small container. "Anyways... you should finish up your snack. You need your energy after all."

Blushing, Riley grabbed one of the brownies and bit down. Somehow it seemed to just ooze the love that both Taylor and Sabah had for her, though that could have been the warm chocolate what with Ifrit having done something to the container to keep it warm. Meanwhile, Amy returned to her own coffee, thoughts rolling around in her head as she considered how similar she was in some ways to the girl beside her, yet different.

 **Annette's Poem**

 **By Harry Leferts**

Tilting his head, Ifrit frowned as he watched Taylor where she leaned against the bookcase and staring at the small, leatherbound book in her hand. "See? It's not right... She's been staring at that for almost a half hour."

Above him from where he was watching, Mog nodded. "I know, Kupo!"

Sabah simply raised an eyebrow as she poked her head around the corner and whispered. "I see..."

Right above her head, Boco nodded knowingly. "Kweh."

Without missing a beat, the corners of Taylor's lips twitched a bit before she spoke up. "I can hear and see you perfectly you know..."

It went without saying that Sabah was blushing as she walked into full view. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you act like this."

Gently, Taylor ran one fingertip along the back of the book. "I guess..." Her voice dropped down to nearly a whisper. "This is... _was_ my mom's. I don't remember a time that she didn't have it. Every time she came across a poem she liked, she liked to write it in this little book of hers."

Despite his gruffness, Ifrit just nodded. "So she was a scholar, then."

Blinking, Taylor felt that familiar ache in her chest as she also felt her lips twitch a bit. "Well, kind of. She was an English teacher after all." Once more running her finger along the spine, she frowned. "I was just standing here wondering stuff, like my life and... This is really embarrassing..."

Just placing her hand on Taylor's shoulder, Sabah gave her a comforting smile. "You know that you can tell us anything."

From where they stood behind her, Mog and Boco nodded. Once more, Taylor felt the rush of happiness at having friends. And the warmth that seemed to seep from Sabah just from being there. "I know..." Taking a deep breath, she let it out. "I was kind of asking Mom what she thought of all this. Me being a Keyblader and a hero. What sort of wisdom she might have..." Her eye then looked down at the book in thoughtfulness. "I must have bumped the bookcase because this fell out onto a specific page... With a certain poem on it."

Now raising an eyebrow, Sabah looked over Taylor's shoulder. "What poem?"

Lips turned upward, Taylor took a deep breath and began to recite.

"Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul."

Frowning, Sabah furrowed her eyebrows. "That... Sounds familiar... Invictus?"

A smile grew on Taylor's face as she nodded. "Yeah..." Unknown by Sabah who was slightly confused, Taylor just internally nodded. 'Message received, Mom...'

 **Presentation**

 **By Harry Leferts**

Taylor flicked her Keyblade with an odd look on her face, a small amount of mist forming on it. Suddenly, she blinked and tapped her chin and blasted out some more mist and, with effort, held it in place as her Keyblade continued to add to it. With another thought, she shaped the chilled mist into something that looked like her and had it walk around. 'I wonder...' Slowly, she added to it and grinned as it worked. Sure, she would need help, but...

Thankfully she knew _exactly_ who to go to for that...

All she had to do was pay a visit to the former Uber and L33t, but she was certain that they would be game for _this_. She also needed to run some things past Ingrid first, especially as she needed permission for a little something...

Stretching as she landed on a light pole and "Pretended" not to notice the flashes from cameras and people taking video with their phones, Mouse Protector. It was her second last day in Brockton Bay and she wanted it to be a doozy, so she had challenged Keynote to a "Mouse Off". Part of her wanted to see how far the other cape had come, especially as she heard through the grapevine that Keynote had a surprise. Another, bigger part though, just enjoyed being able to give large servings of ham out. However, that was when an issue arose and Mouse Protector looked around. "KEYNOTE! I AM HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU, MY FELLOW HERO AND SWORDSWOMAN! WHERE ARE THOU!?"

It was then that she noticed the sky darken and looked up to see a cloud appear sometimes flashed through with lightning. At the same time, a familiar tune began to play as Keynote's voice boomed out. " _YOU DARE CHALLENGE, KEYNOTE!_ "

The grin on Mouse Protector's face only widened as she noted the silhouette of Keynote's head in the clouds. "THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ROOM IN THIS TOWN FOR _TWO_ SUPERHEROINES OF OUR CALIBER!"

Out of the clouds a giant, white mist version of Keynote's face drifted out as it's voice boomed. " _OH, YOU'RE A SUPERHEROINE ALRIGHT! BUT NOT OF THE SAME CALIBER!_ "

Her eyes narrowed, Mouse Protector jumped to a higher ledge and leaned forward. "OH!? AND WHAT WOULD BE THE DIFFERENCE!?"

"Keynote's" mouth opened and the real one walked out and down the tongue, though Mouse Protector could _just_ see the two obviously tinker tech platforms under her feet before Keynote spread her arms wide and brought it down. " _PRESENTATION!_ "

All Mouse Protector could do, besides ignoring the laughing Parian and the nearby Wards who were eating popcorn, was to grin even more and laugh. "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Way out on the rig, Hannah groaned as she facepalmed and watched the livestream that Assault had set up. "Oh God..." Seeing Armsmaster get up, she raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going?"

Armsmaster just looked at her and pointed at the screen. "There's two of them now... and I am going to go and make sure that this is not infectious or some sort of Master power..." And with that, he walked away and tried to ignore Assault's laughter...


	27. Tonberry With No Name 9

**MOUSE PROTECTOR**

 **THE TELEVISION SERIES**

 _It is a lovely afternoon in Baythom City. Many people are taking advantage of the pleasant weather to enjoy a leisurely walk along Baythom City Boardwalk. Why even the birds are singing such joyful songs to awed tourists._

 _Yes Baythom, such a peaceful place for families._

 _But what's this! Smoke coming from the popular clothing store, the Dollhouse Boutique! Owned by world famous fashion designer Sabah Parin. What nefarious villain would seek to destroy such a fabulous boutique?_

Inside the Dollhouse Boutique, a chilling laughter echoed off the walls as several henchmen, who wore shirts proclaiming them Emma 1 through 5, stuffed custom made gowns and jewelry into bags marked 'Loot'.

In the corner, tied up with black rope, were the owners of the store, fashion designer Sabah Parin and her dog loving manager, Ingrid. Dancing around the store wearing a a black business suit and sporting a head of puke green hair, was one of Baythom Cities most wanted super criminal, The Laughing Stalker. Her face frozen in a rictus glasgow grin was a sight that terrified many Baythomites, her legendary ability to escape from any prison made capturing this Harlequin Princess of crime an outright impossibility for the average officer of the law.

The Laughing Stalker continued to dance wildly around the store, casually destroying clothing and other things of no value to her, while madly twirling around like a demented doll. "Oh, these lovely pink gowns," she called to a red faced Sabah, enjoying the looks of hatred and fear that crossed the store owner's face. "Have you ever seen such disgustingly weak looking things!" Mad laughter escaped her again, even as she used a pair of scissors to carve up the dress. "Emmas!" Stalker called to her minions, "This place is beginning to bore me. These fashionistas didn't even put up much of a fight. Bag that last item and let's go, before the coppers get here."

Emma #4 quickly stuffed Sabah into a bag marked 'Hostage' and followed the rest of the minions out the back door and into an alley, where they quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Before leaving Laughing Stalker, used a remote to activate the presents she left behind for the police.

-Later that day, at Baythom Police Headquarters.-

A middle-aged woman was startled from her desk when the door to her office banged open and the form of her usually cool-headed Chief of police, Colin Master, barged into the room radiating barely repressed fury, while covered head to toe in black paint. "Commissioner Militia!" he all but yelled, "We've had a serious incident near the boardwalk!"

Commissioner Hannah Militia, gaped for a moment at her long time friend and co-worker before she responded, "Good gravy, man! Chief Master, what in blue blazes happened to you?"

The contrite Chief, looked at his boss with worry, "It's right horrible Commissioner. Some devil has robbed the Dollhouse Boutique, and not only made off with the loot, but also kidnapped poor miss Parin"

The Commissioner sat up straighter in her chair, "That's horrible news! Who could do such a thing?"

"I have a very good idea on that Commissioner." She motioned for him to continue his report. "When me and my men got there, the braggarts were long gone. We untied miss Parin's assistant, Ingrid, and we were just being set to question her when a box dressed in black wrapping paper began ringing. The next thing we knew, the foul thing had exploded, when the smoke cleared we discovered everything in the store was covered in black paint!"

"My word!" Commissioner Militia exclaimed, "What a horrible black prank, to pull on… oh no. It couldn't be her. Didn't Warden Piggot tell us that she had passed her reforming class with flying colors?"

"Aye, Ma'am. But all the witnesses say the same thing. It was her Commissioner, the Laughing Stalker is at large once again."

Militia sagged deeper into her chair, "Lord save us. With that maniac back out on the streets, the normal police forces won't stand a chance."

Chief Master nodded along with his boss, "With things looking as grim as they do, I think we should call in, Her." The Chief looks over to the corner of the room that contains an answer to their prayers.

Militia followed his eyes, with a resigned air she agreed, "Yes it's time. I just pray they answer." She quickly crosses the room to a small desk that held only one item, a red and white phone. Picking up the headset that resembled a pair of mouse ears, the Commissioner pressed the single button on the phone, causing it to glow from an internal light.

-At the stately Wayne Manor-

The bright halls of the stately Wayne Manor echoed with the footsteps of one of its few occupants on the hardwood floors, a severe looking silver haired woman who always wore a crimson fedora and a smile like she had a great secret that only she knew. Wearing a man's butler suit, she was a peculiar sight when she visited the market. This was Fortuna, the loyal maid/butler of Wayne Manor. Her current destination, was to her employers private study, where she knew she had to be.

She had just entered and closed the doors behind her when the red and white phone next the head bust of Alexandria, began to light up and buzz with an incoming call. She let it ring for a few more seconds, before lifting the receiver. "Just one moment, Ma'am. I'll fetch her presently."

Calmly, Fortuna made her way across the hall to the recreation room, where her master sat listening as her young ward Taylor Portunes learned to play a piece of music by Zamfir on her flute, from her Uncle Daniel.

Coming to a difficult solo, young Taylor cringed as several notes played spiked at too high a pitch. Half way through the solo, Taylor gave up, pushing the flute away from herself, "I can't do it! Every time I get to that part of the solo, everything goes wrong!"

"Patience Taylor," came the calm voice of the thirty year old Katherine Wayne, heiress to the Wayne fortune, and guardian to young Taylor. "You should never expect to do everything perfect the first time through. It takes patience and practice. I'm sure if you took a few deep breaths, relaxed and tried again you'll do better on this play through."

"Gosh Katherine," Taylor said with a self deprecating smile. "You're right, I won't give up."

"Ahem," came a cough from the doorway before Taylor could start playing her flute again, "Ma'am," stated Fortuna, "there's a call for you. Something about the humane rodent traps you ordered."

Katherine and young Taylor leaped to their feet with haste. "Oh, boy!" exclaimed Taylor, "Finally!"

"Yes indeed," Katherine noted, her eyes dodging towards Uncle Danny, before returning to Taylor. "Come with me Taylor, I could use the help picking them up."

"Sure thing, Kat!" Taylor quickly followed her mentor out the door.

Uncle Danny was surprised how quickly the two women had fled. "Land sakes! It's hard enough getting Taylor to expand her horizons with the classics, but now the little owl is out there going rat hunting. Such an unsavory thing for a young woman to be doing. I should have words with Katherine."

"Now sir," began Fortuna, "You really should let her be. She is a modern woman after all and if she wishes to play, rat catcher, there's not you can do but let her get it out of her system."

"I suppose you're right, but I reserve the right to say I told you so, later."

"Indeed, sir," Fortuna smiled.

Katherine's serious demeanor dissolved as she and Taylor enter her private study. Skipping over to the phone, Katherine Wayne disappeared and the guardian of justice, Mouse Protector, took her place.

"High-ya, Commish!" Mouse Protector called into the phone as Taylor leaned in to listen. "What's the situation?"

"Mouse Protector! Thank the lord. It's the harlequin princess of crime, Laughing Stalker! She's back on the streets and already up to her old tricks."

A moment of seriousness crossed Mouse Protector's face before it vanished, "Understood, Commish. We're on our way."

"Holy black mozza cheese, Mouse Protector!" exclaimed Taylor, as her mentor hung up the phone. "That nefarious predator of shadows is back."

"Yes," Mouse Protector said, pulling back on the head of the Alexandria bust, to reveal a hidden switch, which she quickly depressed. "We haven't a moment to waste. Quickly Keynote, to the Mousemobile!"

A bookcase rumbles to the side, revealing a hidden entrance to the Mousecave via the emergency Mousepolls. The two crime fighters quickly jumped onto their poll and slid deep underground, as the bookcase closed behind them. A new adventure awaited.


	28. Mist You Mom 8

**Think Pink**

 **By Harry Leferts**

HL - You know what? Something struck me re-reading a past chapter and I had an idea rolling around in my head... And oddly, I _can_ see Taylor doing this because it would be a cause near and dear to her heart in a sense, so have an omake:

After yet another day, both Ingrid and Sabah were relaxing in the office at the top of the Dollhouse when a knock caused them both to turn to see a nervous Taylor in the doorway. Sharing a look with Ingrid, Sabah frowned slightly at the expression she saw on Taylor's face. "Is something wrong?"

Still nervous, Taylor shook her head and paused. "Not... exactly... maybe? I don't know..." Sighing, she scratched her neck through her cloak. "This went better in my head."

Gently smiling, Ingrid only waved at one of the free chairs which Taylor took gratefully. "Well then, how about we help out with that, hmm?" Once Taylor had sat down, Ingrid got up and walked over to the small machine in the office and had it make some tea. "Now then, what seems to be the problem?"

For a few moments, Taylor was silent though she was looking back and forth between Sabah and Ingrid before she took a deep breath and let it out. "Its... I was looking up some stuff on the internet earlier and I found something that I really, _really_ want to do. Because I can't help but think that it would help out a whole lot, but I'm not sure how you might take it and... um..."

Sitting down and placing a cup of tea in front of Taylor who nodded and thanked her, Ingrid smiled. "Well then, just tell us, I don't think that either Parian or myself would have any problems with any ideas that you came up with. Especially if it had made you this wound up."

Reaching over, Sabah took Taylor's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "She's right, so what idea did you get?"

Unsure, Taylor bit her lip and then told them her idea. For almost a minute once she was done, both Sabah and Ingrid just stared at her before something came over their faces. On Sabah's, there was nothing but understanding. What was on Ingrid's was harder to understand for Taylor, but there was approval there as well as something she couldn't quite place. After a few seconds, Ingrid just grinned as she leaned back in her chair. "You know, Keynote... that is an excellent idea and I think that we can improve on it..."

Blinking, Taylor frowned a bit and Ingrid knew she was furrowing her eyebrows. "Improve on it?"

Her grin becoming a smile, Ingrid hummed. "Yes, improve." Leaning forward, she placed her chin on her clasped hands. "And this is how we're going to do it..."

Taylor was just straightening up from talking with Tyler when some of the buildings suddenly seemed to get closer. Straightening up, she smiled as both Clockblocker and Vista stepped off and into view, Clockblocker waving at her. "Hey there, Keynote."

At the greeting from Vista, Taylor nodded some. "Hey right back, on patrol?"

Chuckling, Vista tilted her head a little but still nodded as she glanced inside the Dollhouse. "Yeah, we do keep law and order after all..."

If Vista was slightly curious. then Clockblocker was highly so as he leaned forward. "What's... with the pink shirt you're wearing?" He then spotted the same thing that Vista had inside the Dollhouse and raised an eyebrow unseen. "And why are the other employees wearing pink shirts? No offense, but while I don't know fashion I do know that it doesn't look right over your costume."

Practically bouncing, Tyler was the one who answered with a large grin on his face. "Keynote is standing up against bullies!"

Turning from him to Taylor, Vista blinked behind her mask, somewhat interested. "Oh?"

In reply, Taylor only jerked her thumb at a table where Mog sat with flyers. "It's International Anti-Bullying Day, wearing a pink shirt represents taking a stand against it." Then she shrugged a bit. "Maybe being a hero I can help out against it just a little." Voice softening, Taylor ignored the various phones and such recording her. "Villains may be the biggest bullies out there, but there's others as well and they're harder to fight against, but not impossible. Especially if we all take a stand, together."

Both Vista and Clockblocker shared a look and then nodded a bit before the smaller of the two smiled. "And you're right about that..."

 **Live From The Zoo**

 **By Harry Leferts**

Missy excitedly waved to various other members of the Wards as she ignored how Miss Militia and a grumbling Armsmaster were watching them. "Come on guys! Keynote is about to start her show!"

Coming in with some popcorn, Dennis set the bowl down on the table and took a handful. "So... what world did they end up in this time, any idea?"

Just shaking her head, Missy watched the screen as it slowly loaded up. No one had been quite sure, but after her fight with Uber and Leet, Keynote had somehow come into the possession of their drone which followed her around. If nothing else it saw the hero's popularity skyrocket as people saw her battles from up close. Dolls at the Dollhouse were selling like hot cakes...

Dolls like the one that Missy would deny having.

However, at that moment the screen popped up as the rest of the Wards as well as Glory Girl and Panacea (who Glory Girl had dragged along) took their seats. It showed what looked like a room but where Keynote normally sat was nothing more then an empty chair. Frowning, Missy shared a look with the others before Keynote's voice came over. "Hey everyone! Glad to be able to talk to you from this new place and let me tell you..." Suddenly, what looked like an anthropomorphic lioness in Keynote's costume leapt into the chair and grinned at them before speaking in the hero's voice. "I'm not _lion_ when I say that this is strange, but awesome!"

Off screen, what sounded like something hitting flesh could be heard before Parian's voice came over the speakers. "Oh my God, Keynote... did _really_ just say that..."

A mouse then crawled up onto the table and both Armsmaster and Miss Militia stared as it wore Mouse Protector's costume. "HUZZAH! An excellent choice of words, Keynote!" Suddenly, she disappeared only to reappear on the transformed Keynote's shoulder. "But no need to be so _catty_ , Parian!"

Yet again, the sound of someone groaning could be heard. "Why did I go with the two of you...?"

Blinking, Armsmaster turned toward Miss Militia and frowned. "She's a mouse..."

Miss Militia just nodded. "Yes... she is." Then she sighed and pinched her nose. "And I pity Parian now..."

Meanwhile, on screen, Keynote just grinned even wider showing her large, sharp teeth. "Right, anyways through the use of certain powers, we can all blend into this world without anyone knowing kind of like..." Rubbing her chin, she frowned for a moment and then snapped her claws. "Star Trek I think. Anyways... To all those watching us?" Keynote then took the drone and motioned it to a window where it looked out onto an awe inspiring city with humanoid animals of all sorts walking along. "This is Keynote and welcome... to Zootopia!"

Jaw dropping, Missy stared at the image on the screen as did everyone else before she let out an uncharacteristic squee. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Elsewhere in the city, Ingrid just grinned as she twirled in her chair, the same video on the screen as everyone else was seeing. "So, the shipment of the new Keynote dolls should be in by tomorrow? Good, good... looking forward to it." Holding up a doll of a lioness Keynote, Ingrid grinned. "It's great doing business with you..."

 **Daughter Riley: At The Zoo**

 **By Harry Leferts**

Leaning against the open window of the hotel room, Riley's tail wagged as she smiled. Part of her couldn't believe the place that they wound up, especially all the different animals around them. On a nearby viewscreen, a anthro gazelle welcomed people to Zootopia. Glancing at her reflection, Riley grinned at the sight of the wolf that met her as she tapped her claws on the windowsill. In the background, she could hear Sabah flipping through various fashion magazines as Taylor was pouring over a map of the city trying to find the Keyhole so that they could close it.

Suddenly, an idea came to Riley and she rushed over to grab her wallet and tinker-tech phone Dragon had made for her. Having heard her, Taylor looked up and blinked at the sight of her adopted daughter rushing around. "And where do you think that you're going, Riley?"

With a sheepish expression on her face, Riley glanced towards Sabah who was also watching her. "Um... I kind of want to go and explore..." Holding her paws together, Riley looked from Taylor to Sabah and then back. "I promise to be good and not get into any trouble, honest!"

Sabah just sighed as she leaned against her own paw before shaking her head. "You're too much like Taylor... you make that promise and I just _know_ that you'll get into trouble somehow."

A chuckle escaped from Taylor as she leaned back. "Oh come on, Sabah, we're not that bad."

From where she was, Riley nodded. "Yeah! I super promise not to get into any trouble."

Snorting, Sabah first looked toward Taylor with hooded eyes. "Yes, you both are." She then turned toward Riley and let out a sigh at the hopeful expression on her face. "Fine, I guess... just do your best to stay out of trouble and remember!" Frowning, she leaned forward. "No revealing superpowers or that you're anything but what you look like, okay?"

Her eyes wide, Riley blurred as she rushed forward in a roll and kissed Sabah on the cheek. "Promise, Sabah-Mama!" Then in another blur, she was beside Taylor who leaned to the side to receive a kiss from Riley on the cheek. "Thanks, Taylor-Mama!"

As Riley rushed out, Taylor gave a smirk to Sabah who only groaned and walked towards the medicine cabinet. "Hopefully they have some Tylenol or aspirin... or something. Because I know that I'm probably going need it."

Taylor just laughed before Sabah picked up a sock and biffed it at her, knocking the lioness from her chair. "HEY!"

Sadly, the only answer she got was an amused smirk from Sabah as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, outside, Riley rushed down the hall and slid under a elephant's legs to get past and then leapt into the stairwell before bouncing off one wall and then another. Hitting the floor, she continued to run and eventually reached the street. Slowing down some, she twirled around as she looked around her. "Wow... this is so different from Brockton Bay..." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and hooked up her ear phones and downloaded information about the city and where to go as she began to walk with the crowds. "Now... where to first..."

A few hours later, Riley was holding a hotdog, or what this place had in place of such for carnivores, as she sang along to a song on her phone. "Away, away! We are explorers reading every sign, we tell the stories of our elders in an never ending tale! Away, away!" Taking a bite, she quickly chewed and swallowed. "We know the way!"

The sound of paws close by caused her to pull out her earbuds and turn to see a fox in a police uniform and a hotdog of his own. "Nice song there, kiddo. Where's it from?"

Smiling, Riley kicked her feet out a bit and shrugged. "It's something that my moms and me picked up on our travels."

Just raising an eyebrow, the fox nodded. "So you and your moms travel around a lot, huh?"

At her nod, he scratched his chin and was about to say something else when a rabbit walked over and smiled. "Where are your moms, sweety?"

Blinking, Riley just stared at her for a few moments before rubbing the back of her head. "They're back at the hotel looking over some things." Crossing her arms when she saw the looks, she sighed. "They know that I can take care of myself you know."

The two officers just shared an bemused look before the fox held out a paw. "Name's Nick, and this is my partner Judy."

Once she shook Nick's paw, Judy shook Riley's. "Sorry about that. It's just that seeing someone your age sitting alone is all. Especially with the reports of strange monsters around the city."

Riley was just about to say something when her phone beeped and she looked at the text. At the same time, both Nick and Judy raised eyebrows at the unfamiliar icon of a dragon on the back of the phone. "Oh, fiddlesticks! Mom wants me back now."

Chuckling, Nick finished his own hotdog and then shook his head. "Well, how about we give you a lift then? Just so that you get home safe?"

After a few moments, Riley just nodded and hopped off the bench as she followed the two as they lead her back to their car. "Cool!"

For some odd reason though, both Judy and Nick couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen... And after the whole incident a few months back, they had learned to trust their instincts.


	29. Tonberry With No Name 10

_Thank you Stewart92, for your help._

 **Minnie Mouse**

PRT Headquarters, stood in stark relief on the edge of the Brockton Bay boardwalk, a monument of hope in days gone by, a symbol of the Protectorate's power in the Bay area.

It was a draw to tourists and the curious alike.

Taylor Hebert, also known as the rogue hero, Keynote, nervously paced in the shadow of this monolith of justice. Amused PRT officers watch as the white hooded clad heroine fidget and talk herself into entering the front doors of the law enforcement offices.

"You can do this," Keynote rambled to herself. "It was a total accident. They can't blame you… Right?" she half heartedly tried to convince herself. One of the newer PRT guards, took it upon himself to walk up behind her, while the agitated and distracted teen hero continued to rant to herself under her breath, and with a deep intake of air, coughed, loudly.

"Eeek!" yelped the surprised Keynote even as she whipped around, keyblade appearing in her hand, and stuttered, trying to speak two spells at once. "FireBolt!"

The PRT trooper ducked, as a red super heated plasma whip, crossed over his head and into the neighboring parking garage where it, in an unfortunate coincidence, sheared the top off of his brand new SUV. Blinking the spots from their eyes, the PRT guards as one turned and looked at the very contrite Keynote, as she clung her weapon to her chest.

"Ummm.." Keynote hedged, eyes darting up and down the road. Spotting a very thin man, who was giving her the evil eye, Keynote pointed a finger at him and all but yelled out, "He did it! Quick activate M/S protocols! Don't let him escape!"

There was silence for several moments, while Keynote edged her way inside the PRT building. Once she was safely inside the building and making her way to the front desk, she lamented to herself, ' _Close one. Thank you Mouse Sensei, for all that training in how to bullshit your way out of trouble.'_

Outside the building, the taboo had broken and several young officers of the PRT, tackled the escaping Thomas Calvert, dragged him, as he cursed and threatened them, as they brought him to M/S screening room.

Keynote wrung her hands as she stepped out of the silent elevator following her guide through the building, to the meeting in Director Pigot's office.

Her guide muttered, "Teenagers," when he noticed Keynote dragging her heels as they got closer to Pigot's office.

Coming to the Forbidden Door of Misery(™) the guide didn't hesitate, but quickly knocked on the door, before gently but firmly shoving the girl inside the office, and legging it down the hallway himself.

Inside the office, Keynote froze as she came under the scrutiny of the head of the PRT, Director Emily Piggot, as well as the two heads of the ENE Protectorate which flanked her, Armsmaster and Miss Militia.

"Umm… hi?" Keynote managed to squeak out, with all three very important persons staring her down.

A distinctly unimpressed Director Pigot, zeroed in on Keynote with cold, unrelenting eyes. "Good afternoon, Keynote," she began in cold monotone. "Is there some reason you interrupted an already busy day for the PRT, with claims of an accident involving one of our employees or do you just enjoy wasting our time."

Seeing the body-language of their guest become more defensive, Miss Militia caught Pigot's eye and slightly shook her head, silently telling her to back off. "Keynote," Miss Militia gently began, "Could you please tell us what happened today, that you felt warranted a personal visit to PRT Headquarters?"

Keynote took a few deep breaths, calming down slightly, "It happened a few hours ago, when Mog and Ifrit were helping me to learn a new spell set…"

"Wait," interrupted Armsmaster. "When you say 'spell set', do you mean actual spells? As in magic?"

"Um… yeah?" Keynote stammered, taken aback by Armsmaster's dismissive tone of voice.

Keynote jumped in surprise when Armsmaster's fist thundered onto Pigot's desk. "There's no such thing as magic," he state with absolute authority.

Taylor felt agitation well up within her heart, feeling defencive for her teacher, Mog the moogle, who tried to make science and magic a balanced partnership, while Armsmaster tried to claim his own field the only one.

"I can summon demons, control fire, lightning, ice and heal with no need for mass. My Key ignores all physics and I disable all thinkers around me." Taylor shot back and Armsmaster waved her words off.

"Thermal control explains all your attacks, you must be using mass from a different plane to fuel your healing, there is a cape that summons bears as projections, so you're hardly unique, on top of that, you're anti thinker field is just most thinkers manton limit acting up to avoid their heads exploding when they try to figure out your weapon. Everything you do is explainable." he replied crisply.

Taylor wanted to...smack him with her keyblade, every word out of his mouth was so aggrevating. It may have felt right in her emotional mindset, but she be arrested, or giving a commission, depending on Pigot's mood.

"I grew a horn." she fired back, Piggot and Miss Militia groaned as if this was the worst thing to say.

"Changer aspect to merge with your projection based on your imagination." he answered quickly and Taylor pointed at him, her finger shaking, in an oddly similar pose that she'd seen Uber and Leet use in the courthouse several days earlier.

"A giant magical key that opens any lock!" she retorted and Armsmaster froze. Piggot did too.

"Impossible." he said before he could stop himself. Piggot shook her head at the words, as if pitying the man.

Taylor grinned.

"Does your suit have a lock in mechanism?" she asked a bit sweetly and Armsmaster seem to think about this.

"Clark's law?" he said with a growl and Taylor nodded, feeling victorious.

"Clarks law." she agreed.

"Ahem," coughed Pigot. "If we could continue."

A touch of red crept up Keynote's neck, "Sure. Right. Of course ma'am!"

(Flashback - A few hours ago)

Taylor stood several paces back from her target, in the alley behind the Dollhouse, her friends Sabah and Ingrid plus the Espers stood behind her well out of her sights as she took her time aiming. Her enemy today for this experiment, was a potted cactus, Ingrid had picked out for cheap from a nearby florist.

"What happened to the cactus?" Armsmaster interrupted again, breaking Keynote out of her narrative.

Keynote blinked in surprise at the unexpected question, not that any of her audience could see it beneath her enshrouded hood… unless Armsmaster has some Tinker gizmo to help him see under it… no , no don't go to that place. Stick to what's in front of you.

"Now that I think about it," Keynote began, scratching her chin with her index finger in thought. "I don't remember seeing the plant after the… incident was over with. I think it may have walked away while we were busy fussing over Mouse Protector."

Armsmaster, Miss Militia and Pigot all gave poor Keynote blank stares. With a groan, Pigot pulled out her phone and sent a message to all PRT personnel, to be on the watch for a Parahuman made walking plant. Putting the phone away, Pigot's eyes bored into Keynote, "Continue," she growled.

(Flashback - continued…)

Taylor takes a few deep breaths before pointing her keyblade at the cactus, and beginning her incantation. Sweat trickles down her face, as the mental fatigue from controlling this spell began to take it's toll. Mog had warned her about this, some spells would be more difficult than others for her to cast. Something about elemental alignment, or how the stars were positioned the day she was born, she had lost the thread of conversation by that point… Damn it! She had distracted herself. Taylor could feel the magic of the spell begin to unravel. Baring down, Taylor grit her teeth as she stabilized the spell matrix away from critical mass. The energy finally started settling down into the configuration she wanted.

Taylor gave a huge grin over her shoulder, towards her friends, as the purple ball of light fully formed at the end of her keyblade.

"Eye's on the target, Kupo!" Mog admonished her.

Taylor quickly turned her gaze back to her target, the innocent little cactus. With a final breath of air, Taylor speaks the final word she needed to and with a pleased smile, released the spell, "Mini!"

Just as Taylor releases her new spell, a red boot falls in front of the cactus and Mouse Protector appears yelling, "Huzzah! It is I, Mouse SQUEAK!"

Back in the Director's office, of the PRT, Ms. Militia and Armsmaster groan and face palm, at the antics of their old teammate.

Piggot glares at Keynote, and with a barely held contempt, demanded, "What happened to Mouse Protector."

Keynote gulps, then reaching into her ever present coat withdraws an impossibly large cage from a small pocket. Placing the cage gently on Pigot's desk and taking a respectful step back. Leaning in towards the cage, the leaders of the Protectorate, gasp in shock at what they see within it.

Inside the cage is a helmet-less Mouse Protector…. Who is now only three inches tall, grown fairly large mouse ears, a tail and is swinging her sword around oblivious to the audience of both her peers and her boss.

"Avast, you lilly livered pirates!" came the high pitched voice of Mouse Protector. "You think you can escape the wrath of my divine blade? Hah! You shall tremble before the cheese wheel of justice! Tremble I say! For my form may be short in stature, but I have Truth on my side. And low, it be a wicked truth born from a wicked tongue." Mouse Protector continued to dance around her cage, fighting imaginary foes and spouting quips, all in the name of justice.

"How long this will last," Ms. Militia asks their guest who was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"I don't know," Keynote replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Piggot just glared at everyone, speechless for the moment.

Regaining on his composure, Armsmaster excuses himself quickly from the meeting room.

When Miss Militia asks where he's going, Armsmaster replies with, "To get my high definition camera. We must document this for blackmail…. I mean, scientific purpose."


	30. Tonberry With No Name 11

**The Odd Couple**

The sapphire and emerald gem rotated slowly across the dark sea of that which is space. This place was known as an Earth to it's inhabitants, and a laboratory for biological experiments for higher dimensional beings. Amongst the multitude of debris and other sundry items that littered the upper atmosphere the being known as The Simurgh, hovered like the hangman's axe over the North American continent. It's grey stone like face, shaped to that of a beautiful woman, sat ever unmoving even as it monitored future probabilities of the actions of the experimental subjects far below it. Several of it's wings twitched as more deviations were beginning to appear, it was close to finding the source of these unwelcome changes from the plan. If it could feel emotion, The Simurgh would have been feeling elation as it zeroed in towards it's target, just several more seconds and months of work would be complete…

So when it found itself spinning off course, due to something striking it hard enough to make it lose the data it had collected, it came as quite the surprise for the being. Spreading it's wings, The Simurgh corrected it's course, before turning to observe what had displaced it. Had the being been able to express emotions like a human, at this moment it would be expressing confused shock at the oddity before it.

Picking himself up off of a non-existent floor was a curiously garbed elderly human male and an avian creature of some sort, that was buffeting the man around the head with it's wings.

"You daft old fool!" crowed the avian companion of the elderly terrain. "Why weren't you watching where you were flying? I thought after the last time you flew into one of those elek-trick poles, you would have learned your lesson!"

"Now, now Archimedes," the man calmed his companion. "It is in the past now… or was it the future? No matter! What happened was not intended, but here we are."

"And where is here?"

"Why right right where we are now, of course," replied the amused man, even as he began picking up books that had scattered when they crashed.

The avian, puffed out its feathers in irritation, "That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"Yes, yes," the man continued retrieving his scattered belongings, even while waving his hand in the avians direction. "We have made it to our destination… almost. Just as soon as I'm finished here, we'll be heading planetside…. Oh, good day madam." The man had finally noticed the statuesque being before him. He smiled pleasantly up at it, even as it regarded him in cold detachment.

"Careful, Merlin."

"I'm terribly sorry for imposing on you madam," Merlin said, even while waving a gnarled stick causing his things to flow back towards him, with a weird energy.

The Simurgh jerked in reaction, not understanding what was happening, it's halos of machinery began to spin slightly faster in response to a threat. Several pieces assembling themselves in its hands.

"... but have you seen, ah! There it is!" The old man drifted away from The Simurgh, his avian joining him, as he made his way to a floating bit of cloth.

The Simurgh decided not to take a chance on this impossible human, and armed its weapon. Lining up the shot proved to be difficult for the precog, but it completed it as the old man reached the cloth. It pulled the trigger, white plasma erupted from the barrel of the weapon, speeding towards the oblivious man. Only to miss.

"There you are, you old rascal," chided the old man, even as he bent down to pick up his hat. The burning sensation across his backside, caused the old man to yelp and leap higher into the air. Using his stick, the old man conjured a bucket to which he leapt into with a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter? Got tagged by another comet?" the avian asked.

"I suspect so. We best be off before another one of those thingys decides I'm a target." Throwing his bread over his shoulder, sparks of light began to emit from beneath his feet. Turning to The Simurgh, he tipped his hat to it, "Ma'am, sorry to rush, but I am in a touch of hurry. Good day."

And with that and a wheeze and a bang, the old man and his avian wee off once more, brushing by the angel like being, before tumbling down to the planet below.

The Simurgh was again surprised, not knowing what to do in this situation. Deciding it best to resume its watch over the world. The silent angel once again stared long into the future, while pondering also the odd warmth it could feel building in it's chest.


	31. Tonberry With No Name 12

**Magical Tinker Girl, D-Lete-Chan**

 _(An Alternate Ending, for Chapter 20)_

 _Warning: Spoilers for Chapter 20_

And the Moogle said, "Let there be Light, kupo." And lo, there was light…. Followed by an explosion.

The warehouse was utterly silent, even the rescued hounds outside had quieted down in the backlash of chaotic energy released just moments ago. The smoky residue hung in the air smelled of decayed machine oil and was as thick as any fog you may find on the streets of London. It was slowly being swept away by the breeze coming in through the hole Stormtiger's body had made, but it would take several minutes to clear.

"That… that wasn't supposed to happen, kupo?" came the voice of the teddy bear fairy, Mog, still somewheres in the haze.

"No kidding," Kid Win called out from where he was crouched protectively over his teammate, Gallant's, insensate body. "Whatever happened, overloaded Gallant's powers. He's out of it for now."

"Kweh!" a worried Boco chirped from outside.

The shadowy form of Mouse Protector, poked her distinctive helmeted head into the warehouse, "Too right you are Mouse Mobile! Whatever that was, he used to much gunpowder."

"Comedians! I'm surrounded by comedians, kupo!" Mog, shot back.

"Mog!" Keynote, magical adventuress in training, called to her tutor in all things magic. "Is everyone alright? What happened?"

A cough to her right, had Keynote barely making out the form of Uber, bent over on the floor looking like he was being violently ill. "Leet, buddy!" he choked out between coughing fits. "Come on bro. Speak to me, tell me you're all in one piece."

A low feminine groan from her left, made Keynote believe that Cricket was regaining consciousness, before remembering that the Empire cape was closer to Mouse Protector's position. Kneeling down, Keynote reached her hand forward, questing for the unknown female who sounded injured near her.

Behind her, she could hear Uber's frantic scrambling as he searched for his partner."Leet! Leet! Come on bro, speak up! Tell me you're alright," sobbed Uber.

"Okay, I think I know what went wrong, kupo," Mog said, his form becoming clearer.

"You think?" came Uber's enraged voice, as he zeroed in on Mog's position, "You think you know, what. Went. Wrong!" Uber leapt at the floating puppet. "I'll show you, what what goes wrong, when you hurt my bro!" he screamed.

"Bolt," Keynote stated calmly, pointing her other hand in Uber's general direction. The spark of lightning leapt across the divide between them, hitting the poor irate parahuman dead on, sending him out of the warehouse via the wall. "Oops. Sorry Uber!"

"Tis but a scratch," Mouse Protector called in from the new hole in the wall. "Good job on subduing an unruly team member, my apprentice! Mouse Mobile! Deploy the Mouse Smoke Fan!"

"Wark!" Boco stood in one of the convenient holes and began flapping his wings, clearing the smoky haze out all the quicker.

Keynote sighed in relief, at being able to see more than vague shadows, then her hand encountered something… squishy. Blinking in surprise, Keynote squeezed the squishy thing in her hand curiously, electing another low feminine groan from right in front of her. Quite unexpectedly the fog cleared and Keynote's face turned completely crimson, as she realized just what it was she was pawing at. She quickly retracted her tainted hand, but not before several clicks and flashes of light were registered.

Keynote quickly snapped her head around to look at which of her companions, had taken the photos, but every single one of them was looking away from her eyes looking guilty… except for Mouse Protector, who was unrepentantly e-mailing the picture to everyone she knew.

Another groan came from the unknown teenage female, as she gingerly sat up to look Keynote in the eye. Sea-green eyes looked back at Keynote, with at first confusion, then recognition as the girl smiled at her. Her raven locks spilled down over her shoulders, pooling at her waist that gave her an air of innocence.

"Hi, Keynote," she chirped happily, "Do I have magic now?"

"Ummm…," dithered Keynote. "Who are you?"

"What? How could you have forgotten me so soon? After all the blood, sweat and tears, we shared together?" At Keynote's open mouthed look of shock, the girl gaffed and brought her hand dramatically up to her chest. "Come on Keynote, it is I, the great and powerful, Leet…?"

A look of surprise passed over the girl who was claiming to be Leet's, face, as her hand came in contact with the mound on her chest. In a shocked state, the girl looked down at herself, even as she used both hands to confirm what her brain was telling her.

Of course, this action caused everyone who was watching, both in the warehouse and live on through the computer, to flush red.

"Ahem," the rather annoyed voice of Mouse Protector, immediately caught the girl's attention.

Mouse Protector gave her a pointed look, which caused the girl to feel like she was being scolded by her mother. Dropping her hands to her side, the girl who once was Leet, looked back at the embarrassed Keynote, with a nervous smile.

"So," she began, "I guess I'm a girl now."

A clatter of rubble caught the attention of everyone, causing them to turn towards the hole in the wall that Uber had made, to see the young man himself, practically collapsed against the crumbling building, a large bruise already forming on his temple, staring at his partner.

"Bro?" Uber mumbled, even as his unfocused eyes began to roll back, " You're a sister, now?"

Uber fainted.

It had been a few weeks, since what was being hailed as the death of Leet, throughout Brockton Bay and across the internet. In that time Uber had also disappeared, rumors place him in a mental institution somewheres near Boston, suffering from a nervous breakdown.

Yet a new Ward has joined the Protectorate, claiming to be Leet's cousin, the vibrant black haired, girl had become a media darling, since her debut displaying her perky, friendly attitude. Very few personnel outside of the PRT knew about the new tinker girl's origins.

When it came to power testing for the neo-girl, the result were interesting, to say the least. She was still a powerful Tinker, but her innovations were far more stable then they used to be and apparently only able to be used by females. There was also a new element to the tech, that baffled many parahuman experts, even the ever stoic Armsmaster.

It wasn't until the odd extradimensional fairy, known as Mog, was shown the neo-girl's newest tech that anyone knew what it was, and even then it was met with disbelief.

"It's magitech, kupo."

When asked to elaborate, Mog would start on a long lecture about the science of how the neo-girl's tech worked. Which basically boiled down to, "It's powered by magic, kupo."

As the Government didn't acknowledge that 'magic' existed, or even believe in it, they instead labeled anything the girl made with as being powered by an exotic energy source, that has random effects on the local environment.

The neo-magic-girl, after a lengthy uphill battle with Glen, had chosen the name D-Lete, for her new hero name. When the testing was finished, the neo-girl herself sent the final results up the government ladder, with her own flair added in on a whim.

 _*D-Lete; Power Assessment_

 _Subject D-Lete, formerly 1337, retains the power multiplier of an advanced Tinker (Class 7 -9)_

 _An oddity has come to light recently where it is shown that Subject D-Lete's technology is currently only available to the female gender to actively use. (see Subject Vista)_

 _Consulting with a creature of unusual origins (see Dollhouse) has labeled this Tinker-Tech as Magitech. Technology built for and powered by magic. As this office does not believe in the existence of "magic", the power source has been labeled as an exotic dimensional energy._

 _Subject D-Lete, is able to build prototype high level magitech armor, weapons, and support items. In addition to this, Subject D-Lete has been shown to be able to create successful production models of said items above. *_

In contrast, Glen quickly signed off on her new costume, according to him, it was very public friendly and the action figure sales for young girls was projected to be fairly high. D-Lete didn't really care about the merchandising though, she just wanted to get back to her lab to put the finishing touches on her new costume.

It was three days later, when D-Lete put the assembled costume together for the first time. Hoping for the approval of the one responsible for her current situation, D-Lete had invited Keynote to her little fashion show.

D-Lete had already donned the white full-body kevlar plug suit, that enhanced her strength and had baked a pan of chocolate mint cookies, and had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, when an alarm went off announcing that she had visitors at her workshop. Trying not to skip, D-Lete quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, to great Keynote.

"Welcome to my place, Keynote!" D-Lete, chirped while pulling the taller girl into a overly friendly hug. She held the hug, until a cough from behind Keynote alerted her that they were not alone. Looking over Keynote's shoulder, D-Lete observed the impassive mask of Parin the dollmaker, whose arms were crossed and a foot was tapping threatenly against the floor in agitation, as well as the now infamous doll, Mog, who was perched on Parin's shoulder.

"...and friends of Keynote," D-Lete, finished duly.

"Hello," Parin returned stiffly.

"Hi, kupo," brightly greeted the neo girl.

Keynote gave her a repentant grin, "Sorry. Once Parin found out I was coming here to see a Ward's new fashion debut, she insisted on coming. Mog came along as well, when he heard it was you. Just to make sure you're still doing alright."

D-Lete nodded, regaining her smile, she waved everyone into her workshop. "Welcome friends, to my little slice of paradise!"

Walking into D-Lete's workshop, the dichotomy between the man she was before and the neo girl she was now, became readily apparent. The lab area was in total disarray, half finished projects and tools tossed here and there, empty food cartons piled up in a corner. The living and cooking area on the other hand, was so OCD clean it sparkled abnormally and had started inroads into the messy area. And over nearly every surface, were pink and green handdrawn hearts, and an oddly shaped number four.

"Sweet, right?"

"It's… something," Parin diplomatically replied, eyes stuck on a grungy pair of panties peeking out from under the bed.

Mog drifted towards D-Lete's work bench, "Feels like home, kupo."

While the other two were poking around the room, Keynote gently took D-Lete's arm and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So really, how are you doing? Are you adjusting well?"

D-Lete's smile grew larger, as she wrapped her arm around Keynote. "I'm doing great, no regrets. Well, maybe one."

"Uber?"

D-Lete let out a sad sigh, "Uber. Never mind that, I'll deal. Now where's Boco? He usually follows Mog around everywhere."

"He ran into Dinah and Vista, in the parking lot," Keynote giggled. "They had him wrapped around their little fingers, in two seconds flat. Last we saw, they took off looking for ice cream, with Velocity giving chase."

Both girls clutched each other as they dissolved into laughter.

"Ahem," Parin coughed, "Shall we begin, or are you two too busy."

"Sure thing," perked D-Lete, and moved towards where her uniform components were, her arm still around Keynote, much to Parin's glower.

Mog returned from where he was examining a piece of D-Lete's equipment, "So what does the body suit do, kupo?"

D-Lete started hopping on her feet, eager to brag about her inventions. "This little old thing? Why Mister Mog, this is my very own force resistant neural plug suit. It not only protects me from the evils of the world, it also enhances my strength by a factor of seven!"

"Impressive."

"But wait," the showmanship of Leet coming though, "There's more!"

Releasing Keynote's arm, D-Lete moved quickly to her bed, pulling on a armored emerald green skirt that came up to her mid-thigh, and locked it into place with a golden belt, green vines stitched into it, with a pink heart shaped buckle. Her audience looked at her, expectantly.

"The skirt is made with a flexible tinker-steel, that helps to protect my legs from damage, but the real jewel of this is the belt," D-Lete ran her fingers across it, even as she explained. "I improved my old folded space design, so now I have everything I could need, stored here on my waist."

"Like what?" Keynote asked.

"Oh nothing much, just a power generator strong enough to run Manhattan for ten years, emergency medical supplies, car keys, wallet, my favorite cooking book, a stuffed teddy bear and a cheese sandwich."

Parin rubbed her face, a headache already forming, "Bloody Tinkers. I take it you have more toys to show us."

"You bet," D-Lete nodded. Going to the work bench, she lifted a heavy looking piece, before she had Keynote help her secure it to her chest and shoulders. Turning around, D-Lete let the Dollhouse crew, examine the armored chest piece before she explained its function. The armored chest piece, which looked more like a modified corset, was predominantly white with gold etchings highlighting it. In the center above D-Lete's heart, a glowing emerald crystal oval sat between petals of a pink flower that stretched across her breasts. Strapped into the chest piece were the shoulder guards. These were also an emerald green with gold borders, in the center of them were pink opals that were lit up with power.

"These generate a powerful personal shield, that even Alexandria would have trouble getting through. The chest piece also houses a small anti-grav field generator, so I can leap and fall from skyscrapers as easily as jumping of a chair. It also contains another emergency generator, and space fold area."

"What, you keep something in your cleavage," Parin snarked.

D-Lete blinked, "How did you know I put my bazooka there? Did you see my notes?"

The girls groaned while Mog giggled, "This is getting good. What else you got cooked up D-Lete, kupo?"

With a chuckle the girl pulled out a long box, opening it she began to pull on the emerald armored boots, with an inch and a half heel, and greaves onto her legs, more gold and pink etchings decorated the pieces. "Just a couple more things Mog. And you can call me Lita, when I'm in civies or when I'm off duty, by the way."

Mog and Parin nodded. "Sure thing Lita," Keynote agreed.

"These," Lita gestured to her legs, "besides being armored and looking good, increase my land speed and jumping abilities. They also act as shock absorbers from a fall and pack a powerful kick!"

"How fast do you think you can go in them?"

"Hmm… at best guess, up to thirty or forty miles per hour."

Keynote nodded, "That's a good pace for in the city."

Lita hummed happily, even as she unlatched a security case that housed the most important part of her armaments. Parin, keynote and Mog watched as Lita first slipped on a pair of emerald bracelets on her wrists, followed by a silk green choker around her neck and a gold tiara, with a glowing green gem stone, onto her forehead.

Parin nodded in appreciation, the girl made the look work for her. "So what does this stuff do?"

Lita smiled. "The choker is actually a sub-vocal microphone, allowing me to communicate nearly silently. The tiara," Lita flicked the crown on her forehead with a finger, "is a neural interface that allows me to directly control these," she held up her wrists for inspection. "With my brain directly."

With a flick of her wrists, the bracelets unfolded along her arms into thick armored gauntlets, which went from her hands to just past her elbows. Then with a sudden crackle, massive bolts of lightning began to cascade around Lita's arms, legs, her whole body had become a living dynamo!

There was stunned silence, only broken by the sound of the very air burning to the electric arcs coming from the girl.

"By Lord Raiden's sweaty beard," Mog's awed whispered prayer broke the taboo.

"Sweet mother of…" Parin cursed.

Keynote was quiet, than, "I will call you George. I will hug you and pet you and cuddle you…"

With a snort, Lita deactivated here gauntlets and began to laugh at Keynote's dazed expression. When Lita could breath again, Parin had her start positioning herself, so she could study the costume for any improvements to make in the future.

As the Dollhouse crew, watched the posing Lita, Keynote spotted some more equipment at the tinker's work station. She caught Lita's attention, and with a curious smile, "What are these things here Lita?"

With a gasp, Lita hurried over to stop anyone from touching her unfinished work. With an embarrassed shrug, she mumbled, "Upgrades."

"Can we see?" Keynote asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes, that were felt even through the hood she wore.

"Fine," Lita reluctantly said. "They aren't finished yet, I'm having some capacitor problems that still need to be ironed out."

Lita removed the sheet, uncovering a round green shield and a spear like weapon.

"This," Lita said, "is a shield that when finished, I can use to both protect my back from assault, but to also fly, using it like a skateboard and some electro-magnetic manipulation."

"What's the odd four on the front mean?" Parin asked.

Lita flushed, "It's not a four. It's the Roman symbol for Jupiter. You know the whole lightning thing, thought it was a good idea…"

Keynote smiled, "It's a good idea. Now what about this spear?"

Lita smiled, "It's not a spear, it's a javelin. When it's finished, it will be something a little like Armsmasters halberd, only this thing when thrown, will be like getting struck by a bolt of lightning!" A dreamy look seeped into Lita's eyes. "I have giving her the name, Thunder Crasher."

The fashion show, that D-Lete gave the Dollhouse crew, was a week ago.

Tonight would be D-Lete's first patrol as a Ward, she was slightly nervous, pacing quickly across the Ward's room and constantly glancing to the overhanging clock as it slowly ticked down the time until active duty. Even if the patrol route was a safe one through good neighborhoods, D-Lete was still worried that she would screw it up somehow.

Five minutes before it was time to leave, a chime sounded and thirty seconds later, Keynote walked into the secure room, much to D-Lete's relief. Keynote had been asked to patrol with the Wards by D-Lete, a safety blanket for if things went wrong that tonight.

"Hi," Keynote said faintly, her voice barely above a whisper, this was her first time inside the PRT building.

D-Lete gave her a large grin, waving hello in greeting, even as Aegis signaled the independent hero over to him.

"Welcome Keynote," the timber in Aegis' voice was warm and welcoming. "Let's get started on our basic briefing for you and Sailor D, here."

D-Lete squeaked in protest at her nickname, even as the other Wards laughed in good nature at her.

"If I have to put up with being called Sailor V, you can put up with being called Sailor D," cheered Vista, in her new uniform.

Another round of laughter flowed through the room.

The reason for the new nickname was simple, Vista had been often heard muttering about how unfairly, the overly appropriate the name 'D'-Lete, was for the older girl. That was until, D-Lete built a new weapon for Vista to use in the form of gauntlets that could produce an energy chain that could both pierce and ensnare her opponents, as well as new body armor only with a new white, blue and orange color scheme.

When Clockblocker caught sight of Vista's new uniform, which looked like a very feminine sailors uniform, he immediately began calling her Sailor V, mistress of love. The ensuing chase down the crowded boardwalk, with Clockblocker calling for Sailor V not to hurt him, made everyone aware of cute little Vista's new nickname.

Keynote fidgeted slightly, before asking her own question, "Does that mean that Shadow Stalker is now Sailor S?"

Like a switch, the laughter stopped and all eyes turned towards the sullen Shadow Stalker, who suddenly found herself in the position of feeling like prey.

The unholy light that appeared in Vista's and D-Lete's eyes pinned her, wide eyed, to the seat she was in.

"Get her."

Shadow Stalker bolted.

A full moon rose from over the ocean, casting pale yellow light across the decaying city of Brockton Bay. In alleys and on street corners, the underworld lowlifes crawled out of their holes to infect the few good honest souls left in this city with their sickness.

In the shadowed alleyway near the PRT Headquarters, a dark figure in a black top hat and opera cape stood, a walking cane clutched in his white gloved hand as his masked eyes, gazed at the enemy stronghold that held his princess.

"The wheels of justice are slow, but sure. The evils which hide from peaceful societies in their ivory towers, shall be dragged out of the shadows and into your light," the deep male voice, echoed in the empty alley.

"Oh, my love. How I've yearned for you. My soul calls to yours, can you hear it? But, maybe you can not! Why? Why would you be unable to hear my soul, my heart, my love calling out for you? Is it this stifling blackness that infests the city, nay, the world? Is that darkness, this sickness, why you do not come to me? Perhaps if I cleanse the Bay of it's filth, you will hear me. Yes. Yes! That is the answer, to our prayers! I will bring crystal pure perfection to these lands, erasing the taint of this… this Dark Kingdom. Yes, and we shall emerge, spreading our vision, of a neo Crystal Bay!"

With a gesture of his arm, a red rose speared impossibly deep into the concrete of the sidewalk at the mouth of the alley.

"... Do not lose heart, my love. Soon, my lovely Sailor D-chan, I, Tuxedo Uber, shall rescue you from the palace of the Dark Kingdom!"

With a dramatic flair of his cape, Tuxedo Uber vanished from the alley.

"It's not the world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes.

This is the age of miracles, Doctor.

There is nothing more horrifying, than a miracle."

-Baron Von Strucker,

Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)-


	32. Red Cyclone 4

**The intensity of darkness.**

He sat there on his throne, fingers steepled as he watched the stars. His brothers and sisters were understandably very interested in the Keyblade wielder on the world know as Earth Bet.

Though he supposed that he would be lying if he said he was not. It was a very intriguing situation. A magically dead world, people known as capes with odd and fantastic powers breaking all the rules of magic and science as they knew them, a new wielder of the Keyblade was chosen and was apparently willing to work with his kin for the first time since the great war.

And this is without mentioning the fact that the wielders apparent lover had become a magical source. Those were as rare as they were precious. He snorted in amusement as it occurred to him that Boco and Mog had struck gold there anchoring themselves to that one.

He himself had been gathering his power, as every esper had to be frank. They were all so very interested in acquiring new fayth again.

But as he waited and watched, as the little blue marble in the cosmos spun on its axis, he had caught sight of another one. One of these capes that baffled him and others oh so very much.

She was interesting to him, her emotions a swirling dark mess of anger and hate, not so different from so many others he had seen. But lately, there was something more to the girl. A sense of calm, of acceptance and something that, if he squinted, might pass for joy.

He had started observing the girl closely after this. Her hatred was understandable with the life she lived, but to see her tame it like this? Not lose it, oh no, but to tame it! Chained up like a beast to be unleashed when useful, slowly but surely, chain by chain.

He had enough energy to take a peek now if he wanted, to make a hole for a brief time. Granted, it would set him back for weeks if he did, and most espers would laugh if they knew what he was planning to do.

But as ever, he was a patient creature, having long since learned to bide his time. Yes! He would have a look at this one, perhaps even talk to her. The Keyblade could wait, it would still be there in a few weeks, but this was the first thing in a very long time that made him truly **interested**.

Sophia was tired. Training with Miss Militia did that to you, but fighting her like she did? She was just happy she could walk! Still, she was getting better at it. One of these days she would beat MM and then…. and then….

Sophia shook her head as she entered her room, wincing as she took off her shoes and socks. She had twisted her ankle with a bad step, and though the bruise forming was an impressive one, at least there was none of the tell-tale swelling of a larger problem.

She laid down on her bed, tired but oddly satisfied. She was getting stronger. Soon, no one would stop her ever again! Not Grue, not the E88 nor any car acci… She snarled and turned around. That was not worth thinking about, so she would just curl up, sleep and then go another few rounds with Militia tomorrow.

As she laid there in the dark, waiting for sleep, she thought she heard something.

"….s..p...a…."

She turned around to look at the door. Were any of the idiots fumbling about out there?

"... Sop...hia ….."

She sat up and glared at the door. "What? Anyone out there?" She said, trying to keep a calm tone. She needed sleep for fucks sake!

"...There you are, Sophia…."

She whirled around to look at the wall behind her, where the voice came from. There was only the darkness of the room. Though, as she watched it seemed to deepen, somehow growing darker, and heavier.

"... Greetings little one, I have looked forward to meeting you."

The voice rang out from the darkness, clearly this time, yet it had a hollow and sibilant quality to it. Now, the smart thing to do, would be to call for backup. But Sophia did not care, who was this to break into her room like that?

She flicked on the lights, grabbed a set of weights to throw at whoever it was... and stared at the pool of darkness on the back wall of her room before speaking in an angry hiss. "How the hell did you get in here? Speak up before I brain you!"

The voice chuckled.

"Oh, do not worry yourself overmuch Sophia, I am not there as such, merely speaking to you through this little shadow of mine. Though i suppose we could speak … eye to eye?"

Slowly, a pair of glowing red eyes opened in the middle of the roiling pool of darkness, shining with a malevolent light, baleful and demonic. Sophia could see the contained power in that gaze, the power of a predator. She chucked the weight at them.

As the weight smacked into the wall with a bang, the voice again chuckled infuriatingly, its eyes turning up slightly in mirth.

"Good instincts you have there, though come now, is it so bad that I want to talk, to meet you? One 'beast' to another, as polite society would call ones such as us?"

Sophia stared at the eyes for a moment. There was something… alien about them, yet at the same time they were so very familiar, as she saw eyes like that in the mirror every day.

No! She would not run from this one, she was stronger than that dammit. Decision made, she waved a hand vaguely at .. him. "Talk, then. What do you want?" She snarled.

She could practically see his amusement. "So much hatred in you, so much anger, far more than one would expect to see in one so young, one so fragile. It intrigued me enough that I had to see it for myself."

She cut him off. "So what, you like Gallant or something, then? You can't stand to see someone angry? You want to help them? Well, FUCK! YOU! I am stronger than any ward here, I don't need your help!" How dare this damn red eyed shadow call her fragile?

She was strong dammit! She was getting stronger still, with all the training. She should just sound the alarm and make this idiot leave, he was like all the rest.

To her surprise, he did not get angry or insulted. Instead, he laughed. A dark, throaty laugh that gave her goose bumps. He focused his gaze on her again and spoke, voice thick with mirth.

"Oh I haven't laughed like that in years. No, Sophia you do not need help. When I first saw you, you were like all the rest of them. Angry, hateful, lashing out at the world.

But now? Now you are mastering your hate! Chaining it up like the beast it is, lashing it down, controlling it, turning it into a weapon to be unleashed on your foe at your command.

I did not think a creature as far gone down the road of blind hatred as you were, could manage this. But you did, and it impressed me."

Sophia reeled back as if struck. What, how did-? She shook her head. Whoever this guy was, he was weird, and too clever for her liking.

Deep down he struck a chord with her though. Her hatred, a weapon to be controlled, huh? That was … an interesting way to look at it.

Everyone else tried to "help" her, tried to make her "let go of the rage". That never worked.

Miss Militia was better, tried to make her work it off, it was …. nice, in a way, Sophia had to admit. But this guy…

"Do not talk as if you know me!" She snarled. "How can you, I am a top predator not some… Lunatic like Lung or Hookwolf!" She was almost yelling near the end there, and reigned in her voice.

Though that was a strange thing, in and of itself. Why was she still talking? Why had she not just pushed the alarm yet on this joker?

Because... she wanted to know what he had to say, she realised with a start.

The gaze from the blackness tilted slightly.

"No I do not know you entirely, but I have seen the path so many times before. But no matter, my time is short and I have a question for you? Just the one, if you would humour me. I do wonder if you know the answer...

What are you angry **at**?"

The eyes widened slightly, and Sophia got the uncomfortable feeling that he was staring right through her.

" **Fine**!" She spat. "I am angry at all the weak people of the world, all those who won't help themselves, who won't be strong, at The Merchants for being such sacks of SHIT!"

The eyes tilted again questioningly.

Sophia carried on, caught up in her tirade by now. "I am angry at Grue, at the weaklings holding me back, at the fucking PRT for leashing me like this, at Taylor **fucking** Hebert for just standing there…." She panted, though it felt good to scream at someone who asked, in a way.

The eyes moved from side to side, giving the impression of someone shaking their head.

"No, not really, you are angry at much more fundamental things."

Sophia almost screamed.

"The **fuck** do you know anyway?"

How dared this .. THING tell her that he knew her better than she did?

The eyes looked almost… sad? No, that couldn't be.

"You are angry at the world for hurting you so much, you are angry at yourself because you feel you were too weak, you are angry at those in whom you see yourself, and at those in whom you see your failures reflected. But most of all, you are angry at your father, for dying and leaving you alive, missing him so terribly."

the voice spoke in a sombre tone.

Sophia sat down on the bed, her legs suddenly feeling boneless. What? What was he talking about?

She buried her face in her hands, eyes moistening.

No, no that could not be it. She was strong! She would never be weak again! Not like her fa...

Sophia curled up on the bed, staring at the wall blankly. The voice spoke again behind her.

"Hatred takes many forms young one, but it is ultimately born of tragedy. I have to leave you now, my time here is up, but I will be back to see how you are doing. Soldier on, young Sophia."

A tendril detached from the darkness and brushed over her arm. A feeling of cold fire rushed through her, soothing her in a strange way. The throbbing in her ankle subsided a bit and the bruises on her arm faded.

She turned quickly, and looked at the rapidly shrinking patch on the wall.

"Rest now and think on my words, till we meet again little Stalker."

The darkness shrank and dissipated entirely. Sophia was still sitting there on the bed, rubbing her arm thoughtfully, when Miss Militia entered a few minutes later to check up on the noise she had heard. Whoever that had been, Sophia wanted to meet him again.

He sat back on his throne. Some would have called that a waste of power, but they could laugh if they wanted to. He was well satisfied with that little venture. The one called Sophia was a fascinating one.

It had been many a long age since he had found a mortal he wanted to talk to... her hatred was strong but it could be tempered. It would be awhile before he could visit again, but he found himself looking forward to it.

He sat back with a small smile on his face feeling … happy, he supposed. Well, he would have to gather power for his next visit then, as that last touch of kindness had surprised him as much as it had the human. Oh well, it would take some time, but Diabolos was nothing if not patient.

 **The Moogle's Workshop.**

Mog was fluttering about in the attic of the Dollhouse, as usual. These last few day he had come to prefer spending a little more time to himself than he usually did. After the events that came to light that fateful Tuesday, Sabah needed a bit of space, and he needed some time to think.

Pushing those dark thoughts to the back of his mind, he looked around the workshop he had cobbled together in the time since the debacle with that wannabe dragon called Lung.

Funny how that man thought he was so much better than others, just because he could turn into some pseudo-draconic monstrosity. Why, a skilled Dragoon or a _true_ dragon would have handed him his own backside in no short order. Still, in retrospect, it was a good thing Ifrit had shown up when he did. Even if the knucklehead went about it in his usual brutish way.

Shaking those thoughts away as he silently lamented the ease with which he became distracted these days, he turned the knob on a tube connected to a small oven he had fixed up and repurposed. The people of Earth Bet had some fascinating devices, and they threw perfectly salvageable stuff away. It had been easy for him to find, fix and modify stuff to make what he needed.

His Synthesis assembly lines and machines looked like something out of a mad hobo tinker's lab. Wires were hooked up to an old TV that glowed green, cables and tubes running out of it connecting to flasks, ovens, refrigerators and other miscellaneous and sometimes unidentifiable devices and machines that Mog had modified as necessary.

And unlike his initial set up in Parian's old house, this one would not break. He was quite proud of the fact that he only had two minor explosions happen while setting it all up and testing it too!

Currently, he was cooking up a batch of ethers and potions, since if he was going to teach Sabah some magic he wanted to have those on hands for when she got tired. And in case of accidents, of course. Although, Taylor hitting Ifrit with a lightning bolt _had_ been hilarious. But the esper could take it, even in his reduced form. A human would not have been so lucky. It had been a powerful bolt spell after all.

As he was turning knobs, checking the screen and setting up the boiler, he heard Ifrit call out for him from over by the hatch leading down to the Dollhouse proper.

"Mog? Are you up there, Moogle boy?" Ifrit hollered, loud and obnoxious as usual. Mog sighed, he should never have agreed to let the knucklehead up here in the first place. Though at least Ifrit had not broken anything, yet. Mog smirked to himself. Probably because the last thing the fire demon had prodded too hard, had promptly vented yellow steam at him and made the demon stumble around drunkenly for a while.

"Yes I am up here, Kupo, what do you want?" He yelled back as he made sure everything was running smoothly before turning around.

Ifrit clambered up through the hatch before answering. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. You have been very quiet lately, which was nice at first, but now it is becoming worrying. So, I thought I'd see just what you were up to. ...That, and I got bored." Ifrit said, shrugging.

Mog stared at him for a moment. "I am brewing up potions, if you must know. And you know very well why I have been quiet, Kupo." He said finally, glaring at Ifrit.

The Plush toy from hell in question snorted and made himself comfortable on one of the many pillows Mog had strewn about the place. "Still hung up on that?" Ifrit gave off a bark of laughter. "It was an accident, you got yelled at, and you punished yourself plenty already. In short: You fucked up, deal with it!"

Mog sighed in exasperation. Taylor was right, TV was having a bad effect on Ifrit's vocabulary. Still, he knew that Ifrit was correct, on a logical level anyway. On an emotional level however….

"I know that, Kupo! But forgetting about it is not that easy. I have to make sure this never happens again." He snapped and turned to adjust the boiler that had started making gurgling noises.

Ifrit shrugged and lay down lazily on his pillow. For a while, there was an almost comfortable sort of silence as Mog adjusted, refilled and tapped a variety of machines to fill up the bottles of vaguely glowing green liquid. Ifrit was observing the process with casual interest.

Mog knew Ifrit had a passing fascination with synthesis, but not the patience for the art. Still, the old goat had picked up a trick or two over the centuries from his observations, Mog knew.

Like how to crystallise magic into a solid form. That he had then used this knowledge to give Mouse Protector a magic sword? That was a headache Mog was glad he did not have to deal with. The PHO were going crazy enough over it already.

After a while, Ifrit turned around lazily to look at Mog again, before waving an arm at the small pile of potion bottles. "Where did you find the materials to make all this stuff, anyways? Far as I know, there are only a few different ways to do this. And none of them would be feasible on a world this magically barren." Ifrit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mog looked at Ifrit for a moment. "You mean you have not noticed, Kupo?" He said, fluttering over to rummage in a bag off to the side.

"Noticed what, exactly?" Ifrit rumbled, getting up from his pillow and walking over to Mog.

"Well, I suppose I have been collecting most of it around here, and you do have to LOOK for them to find them, but the entire city, from what I have seen, have these things strewn all over. It is quite the conundrum, really, Kupo." He turned around and held up a lucid shard for Ifrit to see.

Ifrit jumped back slightly. " **What** the hell is that doing here? Do you know what this _means_?" Ifrit yelled as his mane caught on fire. He stared at the shard like it would jump up and bite him.

"Calm down, Kupo. I have not seen any other trace of … them …. But these things are scattered all over. So, for some reason, someone or some _thing_ , has destroyed any presence they might have had, Kupo." Mog said while going for one of the fire extinguishers Sabah had demanded he put up here after seeing his setup. He thought she worried overmuch, but he was starting to see the point. He just hoped Ifrit would calm down before he scorched the floor.

Ifrit took a deep breath, his mane dimming slightly. "Ok, that is a good thing, I suppose. But what destroyed them? And what is preventing them from coming back?" He said, worry still tinting his tone.

"I … I do not actually know that, Kupo." Mog said, feeling a little embarrassed. He had tried to look into it with Boco's help, but had no luck in figuring it out so far.

Ifrit gave him a look heavy with concern. "That is possibly even more worrying. Especially with a Keyblade here." He sat down looking thoughtful. "Tonight, I will try to get in contact with the others. Diabolos or Ramuh might know something." He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I thought you disliked talking to those two, Kupo" Mog said, a strand of dark mirth making its way into his voice as he tried not to smirk.

"I do." Ifrit snorted. "But the Edgelord and the stuffy old coot are probably my best bet here, as Ramuh knows more things than I care to imagine, and Devil-boy spends more time in the darkness than is healthy for anyone." Ifrit shrugged. "Good luck with the potions. I will go gather the energy I need for this." Having said his piece, Ifrit swiped an Ether as he headed down the hatch again, grumbling to himself as he went.

Mog sighed. He could see why Ifrit might need one, but he could have bloody well asked!

Still. It was probably for the best that they figure this out soon.

Shrugging to himself, he turned back to his machinery. _Ohh!_ It looked like the latest batch came out looking really nice! He might try making a few Hi-potions out of those!


	33. Tonberry With No Name 13

Memory

Jack watched as the unconscious Keynote, fell into the deep shadows cast by the skyscraper she had been battling the the Slaughterhouse Nine on top of. It had been a far more difficult battle then he had thought it would be, but they had won in the end.

Turning to his surviving rouges, Jack grinned at them, "Well now. Wasn't that just a peach."

The Siberian just growled at him, while standing protectively over a grumpy Bonesaw, who was busy reattaching her arm. Crawler was poking what remained of Mannequin's body, who knew that fire could do that to that to the weird stuff the tinker had made his body from. He was better off then Burnscar though, poor girl, impaled on that giant icicle, she was so much fun to party with. Jack looked over to Shatterbird, who just looked cross at him. Jack shrugged, not much he could do about her broken jaw at the moment.

"Oh well, fun's over for the day." Jack smiled to his comrades. "Cheer up! After today, that girl will just be a memory."

The survivors of the S9 started to curse at how the leader of their merry crew was just standing there smiling at them. But then, they fell silent as their eyes widened in fear. The sound of air being displaced in steady beats echoed across the rooftop.

Jack nervously turn to face the source of the noise, the smile fled from his face as the last of the dying sun framed the thin figure of Keynote. Her previously white coat, had been charred black by Burnscar earlier in the battle, her hood was missing due to a lucky swipe from Jack's knife, leaving her face exposed to the world framed by long silver hair, as her cold icy blue eye bore down on Jack, with all her hate.

From her back, a single white feathered wing, powered through the air, holding her aloft high above the encroaching darkness. In her hand, she held a now very different looking keyblade, that seemed infinitely sharp and longer than Keynote was tall.

For a moment all was silent, save for the beating of Keynote's wing, then as the last of the day's sun disappeared into the night, Keynote whispered voice carried across the rooftop, sending utter dread through her enemies.

"I... will never be... a memory."

fin


End file.
